The Last Mission
by amoredjenaue
Summary: Sequel to The Geheime Vernietiging. Agent Cullen thinks something is suspicious in New York. Will his former life cross paths with his new one, and just where will that leave his family? ExB AH M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content. **

_**~PROLOGUE~**_

_**July 5th, 2011**_

"_**Riders on the Storm" Rob Thomas version**_

The door came to a screeching halt as he sat down in his cell. It wouldn't be long until his sons saved him. He was buying his time, knowing they were waiting for the perfect opportunity. And once he was out he would again reign over the family—his family, _la sua familia_, his legacy.

There was no more Jan. There was no more accountability to anyone; no more strings being pulled or devices hanging over his head. He relished the thought of having his organization back. Just his.

He crumpled the newspaper in his hand as he stared at it, half smirking and half saddened by his tormented _friend_'s demise. Aro Volturi didn't feel sorry for him, because honestly he didn't feel sorry for anyone. But he did remember when once they had been the best of friends and once he was the only person he could trust in the world. Once upon a time Jan Cullen was the only person who understood him, until they both let women rip them apart and seal the end of their friendship.

Aro and Jan were practically brothers at Columbia prep. They even won tennis doubles and played basketball together. They were always inseparable, Jan and Aro, Aro and Jan. And they were tied more tightly than most best friends as they had a similar affection that they confided in one another- they both hated their fathers, hated what they had become and hated that they would have to follow in their footsteps. Together they commiserated over the hands they were dealt. Sure they were both from wealthy families and had avoided the world war unlike most their age. But it didn't matter, Aro's father was a no-good drunk who squandered most of his earnings as a made man in his uncles' organization, and Jan's father was no better in making unwise investments.

But of course once he graduated from Columbia prep he was shipped off to Philadelphia to work his way up in the organization and eventually take over his father's place. Yet, what he thought he would hate, he grew to not only accept but love, thrive on, _crave._ He was a leader, feared and revered among other men. His uncles had been impressed and quickly recognized that he could take over even at his ripe young age.

His cousin Vito was a hot head and in jail at every turn and his other uncle had five daughters. It wasn't before long that the uncles realized what an asset they had in young Aro. He was no longer simply rising in the ranks and hoping to become a made man. No, he was now being groomed to take over one day—as the new Don of the organization. He _was_ a Volturi of course, and only a Volturi, with Volturi blood would ever be in charge of the expanse.

And so it began—his grooming, his preparation, his slow wield of power over the organization.

But then the uncles insisted that he must begin to look about carrying on the bloodline. Vito couldn't be trusted, his other cousin's were women and it was solely left to him. So they arranged a marriage with an old contact in Italy. The war wreaked havoc on Europe and he thought any woman would want him after coming from that. He never paid much time or attention to women, they were a nuisance really, a distraction.

Until that day in November of 1948. It was cold and rainy but the uncles insisted he meet her at the airport. He sat in waiting—impatiently—he had things to do, he was a Don in the making.

Just as he was about to huff and tell the driver to wait for her and get another ride back, his eyes caught sight of chestnut waves billowing around a perfect heart-shaped face. Her eyes were deep and dark, like a river of chocolate that he could get lost in and float away. His entire body responded to the woman before him as she stood there nervously looking around in her Sunday best—a beautiful navy wool suit that fit her petite frame perfectly. He couldn't help but admire the woman before him as she was nothing short of breathtaking.

He shook his head in a daze until he wondered, could it be her?

Could it be…_Liona?_

He stepped toward her and her eyes caught sight of him as he made his way. She trembled as she peered at him. He was older than her and appeared to be a very wealthy and commanding man. She could tell by the cut of his suit and the shine of his shoes that he was a man of power in this world and he shouldn't be crossed. He had a dark look in his eyes, however, she wasn't sure whether to fear or admire it.

Their eyes locked and as desire raced through his body nervousness sped through hers.

She feared him. She was sure of it after only a moment and she immediately thought the entire situation amiss.

But she took a deep breath and thought back to her father's words.

"_Make me proud my dear; it's your only way out of this place." She had nodded and squeezed her father tightly as tears welled in her eyes. With one final good-bye she stepped off the platform and onto her train for Rome and eventually a flight to the United States. _

She always knew her father was into something more than the shoe factory he ran in Naples. She knew they wouldn't have survived the war and the wrath of Mussolini otherwise. But she just couldn't think of her padre that way—Franco Mancini was a smart man—so smart he kept his family insulated as best he could from the outside world. Instead she fingered her pendant that he gave her at her Conferma. Her mother died when she was thirteen of the cancer and she became her father's right hand to help raise her seven younger brothers and sisters. She would miss them so, but she willed the tears away as she tried not to think about it.

As she stood before the man then, she tried to do the same. Something in her body was screaming at her that it was all a mistake, but the way he looked at her made her hope that someday she would feel the same way.

Aro extended his hand and offered it to her as her espresso brown eyes worried in anticipation. At the instant touch he was completely consumed by her and she was terrified all the same. But then it didn't matter. She was there in America with no way to turn back.

Of course it followed that in the short time she met his family and was swept into his lavish lifestyle she tried to love or at least care for the man. Yet, he was obsessive and possessive with her. He watched her every move by his guards, the other wives and his watchmen, and she knew. She knew with time, even after the first few months, she would never escape.

As soon as she became his wife and played the role of his perfect other half, it became all the more apparent just the type of man Aro Volturi was. It was apparent from his business dealings and the men who came through their doors that she supposedly never saw or heard.

But Liona could see them all in her mind—all of the black suits that came through their door at all hours of the day and night. She tried to turn a blind eye, tried to become the woman he expected, but her heart just couldn't commit to it. She didn't love him and after only months of marriage and the few times she displeased him, she knew she never could. The suits would come and the whispers would begin as the smoke from their cigars snaked out from under the door.

Yet she was Italian and the one thing they didn't know was that Aro's office was connected with her bedroom through a vent. She could hear their chatter and their discussions late into the evening. She could hear Jan, that loathsome, evil man. And she could hear their discussions of things beyond compare.

But, one man in particular was very troubling. Aro called him the Spaniard but he had a strange accent, almost as if he wasn't Spanish at all. He spoke of "il distruttore" and "la sua giaguari" and the fact that his men followed him blindly and without question. She never could catch his name though. He was the most secretive, coming only in the middle of the night so that she only knew his voice.

She listened intently, trying to determine just what her husband was to these men. She would never forget that night, the one that confirmed Aro's status in the underworld. The title the men bestowed upon him as more than a usual amount gathered in his lair.

_Don. _

_Come Capone. _

And with that she knew the kind of family she married into. She knew her father had connections that she never thought imaginable. And she knew…she had to escape. She began her diaries and writings of every man who passed through his door. Even if she couldn't speak the language, even if she couldn't always understand, she understood enough.

Enough to know they were murderers, enough to know they were evil disgusting gun-runners, and rapists and dealers of the black market. Enough to know without a doubt that her father had been one of them as well.

So not knowing what else to do with the information, she began to write. She kept it all in her diaries, their voices, their looks, their languages, their discussions. Everything.

Knowing one day it would enable her freedom.

She just had to wait. She had to outlast Aro's anger that she hadn't produced him a son. She had to pretend to love him in the same way that he obsessively devoured her in every presence. She had to endure the back of his hand when he came home drunk or took from her the most precious of her as he pleased.

So she endured and she listened, and watched, and wrote, and waited.

Until that fateful day, the day when she heard them talking. Aro and the Spaniard as well as Jan and several other of his compadres. It was once again the middle of the night, but they were discussing a murder. And this time it wasn't just of one of the opposing families or of a low level man who turned.

No, this was of a high-ranking official. A "representative" as they said. She didn't know much about politics or America but she knew this was a prominent man.

Yet the next day, she went on as though nothing ever happened. She went to the club to lunch with the other wives in the Chanel suit Aro insisted she wore. As she sat she mulled over the new facts. She hadn't slept a wink the night before. Luckily the other wives spoke Italian so she could understand them, but when she wanted to daze she could tune them out when they switched to English, which she wasn't fluent in yet, and talked of shopping and manicures and hairstyles of the time. It was her only time out, away from their fortified mansion and away from Aro—her brief lunches and her short stints to run a few errands.

That day, she couldn't help but notice a man sitting at the table next to them. He was by himself, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper. It was very unlike someone to read the newspaper at lunch, she thought, but he looked as though he was perfectly content. She couldn't help but take in his dark hair and rugged chin. He was fit, she could see through his tailored suit, and looked as though he belonged in one of those Hollywood movies rather than at the uppity club outside Philadelphia.

Her breath caught as she looked at him and she couldn't explain her reaction, she only knew one thing.

He was simply dazzling.

Liona couldn't take her eyes off of him and once he glanced up to see her, his penetrating blue eyes pierced into hers, she had no choice but to look away. But not before she could see the softness in his face, the caring behind his debonair exterior.

She slipped back into the conversation, trying not to look at the man or notice her breath quicken or her pulse racing beneath her skin.

What was this feeling? Surely she had never felt it before and surely not just because of the look of a man.

But every day for the next month as she lunched, she noticed he was there. Either in his navy or his pinstripe suits so perfectly tailored to his sharp frame. Liona tried to pay attention, tried to converse with the wives, but she couldn't help the draw to the man. To a man whom she'd never spoken to, didn't know his name and shouldn't even be looking at. Aro would surely make her pay if he found out about that.

Yet one day she excused herself to use the restroom, simply hoping to have some reprieve from her stifling life, the constant watch of Aro or his men or the wives. And as she stepped down the hallway to splash some water on her face and collect herself she could feel a presence.

"Mrs. Volturi isn't it?" A smooth voice asked behind her and she turned to look at him. Now that he was beside her and not seated she could see how powerful and truly magnificent he was.

"Si…Um…yes." She sputtered.

"Liona perhaps?" He asked then.

She nodded again and he extended his hand. And as hers met his and his lips kissed the back of it, a spark of electricity raced through her body and she felt as though she was set aflame. His eyes widened at the same time hers did and it was at that moment she knew she was forever changed.

And so it began, from one simple meeting in the hallway, to secret lunches with her new friend "Patricia" that she fabricated to get away from Aro and the wives. She would take longer to get her hair done, or go "shopping" only to meet him at his place.

She made sure she wasn't followed, always taking a back entrance or a quick escape. But she couldn't stay away from him. And as he slowly revealed himself and she the same, she came to grow close to him, to admire him and to desire him in a way she had never wanted another man.

Then one day he laid it all on the line for her. It was three months after they met. He was FBI, he knew who she was because he had been investigating her husband. With her diligent study of English the last few months, she was becoming better and better and she could understand his fear in telling her.

But she had to ensure him that she didn't love Aro, she wouldn't rat him out and instead, she wanted an escape. As the next few months progressed she came to love him, she was sure of it. Patrick was her only light in the dark world she entered when she came to the United States. So when he proposed the idea of faking her death, she wanted nothing more than to go along with it. And then he confessed that he shouldn't be so involved, but he was in love with her, and if she wanted him, he would come with her as well.

She stood speechless, unbelieving that a man so wonderful as him could feel the same way about her. She was a mere immigrant, the wife of a disgusting evil man. How could he want her?

But he did. And so she went and she never looked back.

Until she realized not long after her escape that she had finally bore a child to Aro. After all the trials and tribulations, after all of the heartache, she was pregnant. But it was a child she was determined he would never meet. The child wasn't bore of love and devotion, it was bore of power and greed and she would never let her child be exposed to that. Patrick agreed and agreed that he would claim the child as his own. He set up their cover, all the while careful to make sure Aro would never find her.

And he never did. He never found her even though she was only in New York, not far from him and not far from his evil friend Jan.

Of all the suits, of all the men other than the Spaniard she hated him the most. For as much as she despised Aro, she feared and loathed Jan for the power he had over her life when she was with him. She knew of Aro and Jan's fallout over Seraphina. And yet, once she escaped, she never thought of Jan or Aro or Seraphina again.

But Aro did. And Aro thought of Liona every day for the rest of his life from when he found out about her tragic "death."

He could still remember the phone call to her father Franco. When he notified Franco, he was devastated. He knew the family's old contacts in Italy were still fruitful. Even though Franco was beside himself over Liona's death, Aro reconnected the ties for the family. Eventually Franco's eldest son became a made man and soon enough he had his own stronghold in the Naples contingent. The 50s and 60s proved fruitful for the black market as the technology of the times made it much easier to ship and smuggle the drugs and weapons they brought in. Yet the Feds weren't as advanced as the crime families and the Volturis were always one step ahead.

But as his organization became more powerful and he ran more drugs and guns and black market product than he could have ever imagined, he never truly had control. He had the silent partner he always had to contend with. Really he was a silent dictator, ordering Aro in ways he never could have imagined. And Aro knew it was all his own fault. He knew he would never escape the hold Jan had on him.

It was all his fault for taking away Jan's precious Seraphina.

He never loved Sera, he just ran out of options as he aged. Sera was a whore to say it kindly. But Jan was in love with her for some reason. It happened the first year in Philadelphia, long before Liona and long before his life as a don really took place.

He thought he would prove a point by showing his friend how much she didn't care that she would even sleep with him. Of course it all backfired, and Jan turned vindictive, cruel and most of all relentless in his revenge on Aro. He held him under his thumb for the rest of his life. And a part of him was saddened that he knew he created the monster of a man. Jan married cold heartless Sasha and it forever fractured their friendship. Even once Liona came and Sera was no longer in the picture, it still didn't matter.

But then Liona died and everything went to hell. He didn't care about anything anymore. He drank himself into a stupor countless nights on end. The uncles became worried that the family would never continue. Until one night Sera showed up on his doorstep with her two young boys in hand, her young boys sired by his worthless cousin Vito who was again in jail. She asked him for a place to stay, saying she could give him what he needed as they held Volturi blood and he her. They had both been through torment the last few years.

So he took her up on her offer and began to live the lie. He remarried and treated the boys as if they were his. They never had any other kids. In reality, it was Aro who had difficulty fathering children, something he learned decades later. He was humbled to find out it wasn't his precious Liona's fault for not giving him a child, it was likely his.

Aro sighed in relief and frustration. Soon, soon, he kept telling himself as he sat in his cell, his mind racing with the events of the last sixty years.

He looked down again at the paper, seeing the picture of Jan as well as his son and family across the spread. He had heard of the interviews that Carlisle did, he knew how they didn't have any part in it—of course he always had. Nevertheless he couldn't help but notice the one picture that was missing from the spread.

Edward and his precious Bella and the sacred child that they now surely had. There was mere mention of the pair and the grandchild, but no picture in the spread. He wanted more than anything to see her, he had never actually seen her in person but he saw her picture. He knew it from the moment Phil Dwyer handed it over that she came from his precious Liona. She was practically an exact replica of his long lost wife. And when he saw the picture he was at once enraged, shattered, elated and speechless at the same time. Staring back at him in all her dark eyes and creamy pale skin had been his precious Liona's flesh.

He knew she had never died, deep into the pits of his dark soul he always knew_ his_ Liona was out there somewhere and the picture hit him with the force of a wrecking ball. It brought his years of torment and longing to a raging head. He was outraged that he had not found her before and demanded to know where and how Phil Dwyer, the no good gambler, washed-up baseball star, of all people, had this picture. The foolish bettor was hardly a threat, he was simply another cog in the wheel of the organization, but he had no idea the gem he stumbled upon. Then to find out it was his step-daughter made Aro all the more shocked by the revelation. Here she was not only alive and well, but Liona had likely been right under his fingertips all these years.

But before he could act on it, the Feds began closing in. He sent his "sons" off to his old contact in Venezuela and his men snuck them into Brazil. Johan was no longer as powerful either as he had joined the prison not long after Aro. Then he found out the unthinkable had happened, he and Liona had created a child. He had a biological son, against all science and wisdom, and the girl in the picture staring back at him had not just been Liona's granddaughter, but his as well.

But by then it was too late, Jan tightened the noose around his neck and had him right where he wanted him. He couldn't risk sending someone to speak with his long lost son or grandson, yet he knew he had to protect them at all costs from the claws of Jan Cullen.

Still, he vowed, one day, one day he would meet her and he would look into the eyes of one of the two true flesh and blood he had on this planet. Even if her assassin husband threatened him to the ends of the earth, he would meet her just to see _her_ face once again. He knew of Edward's protectiveness, he knew he was as relentless as his grandfather, albeit in an entirely different realm and for different reasons. But he didn't fear him, if anything he wished him luck in protecting his long lost granddaughter and great-grandchild. But it didn't change that he would be out, sooner rather than later, and he would meet her if it was the last thing he did.

Aro closed the paper and sat back in his cell. He would bide his time. He would wait patiently, and eventually he would be out again. And this time he would truly be free. He would be free of Jan and free of the Draconis and free of the Buxton group men as well. He didn't care if he had to do it in hiding; he didn't care if he was the silent don the next time around. No, he would simply rise back to power and reclaim his place in the underworld. He would reign over his family and the Volturi would rise again.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **

Aaaaand here we go. :)

Just remember, I don't write anything without reason. There are lots of clues and things dropped into this that will tie in both TGV and the rest of the story. So, you got a little bit of everything in the third person, my first time writing that way by the way. But from here on out we'll be back to E/B.

This story will be on hiatus for a while until I finish "Deep in the Heart." But once I do, we'll be back at it.

Til then.

~AMJ


	2. The Good Life

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content. **

"_**Under Pressure" by Queen**_

_**Chapter One: The Good Life**_

_**~Agent Cullen~ **_

_******"Do you know where they're headed?" Liam shouted as the wind whipped around us. _

"_No. Do you?" I shook my head to reiterate my statement. The sound of the approaching helicopter overhead was deafening. _

"_Who knows, probably South America. But it doesn't matter now. We have to get you out. We'll make it look like you bled to death. Leave a trail..." _

_I nodded as I grabbed my side. Volturi's man got me good, but not before I escaped the warehouse and set it ablaze. Liam looked at me as I winced and I could tell he knew my pain._

_I was no longer alive to this mission. I was officially off this case, especially now that the Don would be coming down. He couldn't run much longer. Regardless of which direction the rest of his men went, the train to D.C. he escaped on had been stopped in Delaware and agents were boarding it to apprehend him as we spoke. _

"_Don't worry about it. His sons will come down soon enough too. You did your job. Let them take care of the rest." Liam reassured me. I knew I fucked up by letting Volturi's man see me and possibly show my face to any cameras in the warehouse, which was part of the reason we torched it. But now my part was over, my mission ended. I drove Volturi out so they could apprehend him and fulfilled my duties. _

_I groaned and felt the blood trickle down my side as the helicopter descended on the run-down part of Philadelphia where Liam and I waited. We would both be off to our next missions. Once I healed, I knew I would be called up again soon. My first mission was behind me and for all intents and purposes we had helped take down one of the biggest criminals of the century. _

_The pilot motioned for us to board now that we had the all-clear and Liam and I didn't say another word on the way back. I just thought about my brother and fingered the pendant in my pocket while I waited for the descent to take me back to Quantico, back to my life in the FBI and one step farther away from my family. _

"_Just move on to the next one Edward. Let it all go, okay…" Liam gave me a penetrating gaze…_

"Edward?"

I shook my head at the sound to my right. Someone was pulling me from my dream as I blinked at the light flooding the room.

"Edward. Baby it's time to get up."

I groaned, willing away the vodkas that I drank with my Dad last night. I heard a giggle and threw my arm over my eyes as I tried to wash away my hangover and my memory, not having a clue what it meant.

"Edward. We have to get up so we can get back to the City. I have an appointment today." Bella prodded me as she ran her hand over my chest.

"I know." I said raspily. "Fucking Ketel One." I grumbled and Bella laughed again.

"Well that's one thing I actually don't miss while being pregnant. I would kill for a martini, but not the hangover." She said as I felt her crawl up next to me and nuzzle my chin. "What were you up so late talking about anyway?"

"Nothing." I shrugged, still trying to make some sense of it.

I thought back to the day before and the strange man on the beach. It was the end of the Fourth of July weekend and of course my father and I saddled up to the pool table in the basement with a bottle of Ketel One between us. I kept coming back to what the man said and instead tried to focus on spending time with my Dad before he and my mother left for an extended vacation.

On some level I also knew I was pumping him for information. It wasn't that he knew anything—consciously anyhow. But I thought, just maybe something from our past, Eric's past, his past, or Jan's would be triggered to make some sense of the man.

But the words just didn't fit and kept bugging me for some reason…

"_Yeah. Sorry about that jailbreak. Sometimes he listens great and others…"_

"_Yeah. Dogs are like rookies—hard to train in…they just don't do it like some of the old guys do."_

"_Oh you know…in certain organizations that is." _

"_Thanks for stopping the runaway train." _

His words kept looping on repeat in my head. And for some reason they triggered my dream last night. I couldn't fit it together. Nothing my father said helped at all either.

I rolled over and rubbed my eyes as I sat up with just the sheet over my lap. I heard Bella laugh again and I grumbled at her.

"C'mon tough guy. I'll help you into the shower and get you some coffee." She was standing in front of me and I looked up and squinted.

I had to contain the growl that began low in my chest. Sometimes she just took my breath away. She was wearing a white sundress, her hair freshly wet from her shower and spilling over her shoulders down her back. The scent of her shampoo was wrapping around me like a blanket and an entirely new desire took over as I looked at her.

I pulled her into my arms between my legs as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"I might need you to help me shower." I said gruffly, my voice still thick from my late night. I could feel the stirring below the sheet and she chuckled at me.

"As much as I would love to help you clean up, we have to get going. And you better…take care of that problem there." She eyed the noticeable straining against the sheet and kissed me on my forehead.

I pulled her tighter as she tried to slip away and fell back on the bed forcing her to straddle my waist.

"Edward!" She screeched.

"C'mon Liefje, Eric can't be awake yet." I began to rub my hands up her thighs under her dress and I both felt and heard her intake of breath. She reflexively moved back against me and I hissed at the contact. I could see her face flushing with known arousal as I swept my hands higher and she bent down to kiss me.

Just as her lips met mine she stopped my hands and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Later. We have to get to my appointment." And with that she was off of me, even seven months pregnant, she was faster than me in my dizzied state.

"Tease." I grumbled as I plopped my head back on the bed.

"Never." She taunted as she laughed and slipped out of the room.

I scrubbed my face again willing both my body and my brain to calm down until I finally climbed out of bed for the shower. The hot water felt glorious against my skin as I washed away my hangover and the confusion of the previous day.

_It's nothing. He didn't mean anything by it._

I just kept repeating that over and over in my head. My life had been damn near perfect in the last three years. I had everything I ever wanted and more—my beautiful wife, our son, and our daughter soon on the way. My family was back together and closer than ever and I truly enjoyed my job. I had nothing to complain about, nothing to worry about.

_Which was why I kept trying to convince myself not to get consumed in the ramblings of a random man or in the musings of my own mind. _

My father helped to convince me of that the night before as we put away the bottle of vodka and reveled in old memories in rare form.

_It was nothing._

Eventually, I scrubbed down, exited and got dressed for the day. As I descended the stairs I could hear the kids playing and my parents, Bella, Jasper and Alice laughing in the kitchen.

"Do you have to be so loud? It's only seven-thirty in the morning." I heard my father grumble and I stepped into the kitchen to see that he hadn't faired any better than me. My mother was shaking his head at him as everyone else chuckled, until they saw me.

"Edward! Good lord you too? What were you two doing all night you both look terrible?" My mother chided me while she tried to contain her laughter.

"Playing pool." I muttered and my Dad shot me a glance. I had mentioned the strange encounter to him and he promised to keep it quiet. We didn't need everyone else worrying about nothing.

"Must have been some pool game." Alice teased as she raised her eyebrow. Bella took pity on me and handed me a cup of coffee and a bagel. While the rest of our family continued their fun banter, my father and I sat at the table and exchanged wearied glances.

"So you're back to work tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah. The long weekend was nice, but we don't want to take too much time off so we can save it for when Lucy gets here."

"Lucy?"

"Luciana Esme." I smiled and looked down. "We decided to name her after Bella's grandmother..." I glanced across the kitchen and the two most important women in my life—well for now. "And Mom." I said as I glanced back.

"She'll love that Edward." My Dad gave me a thoughtful smile and we went back to our coffee and the newspaper.

As the coffee cleared my head and I made my way through the business section of the _Times _I noticed a strange heading on the top.

_**Where are they now? Moguls and Mobsters of the Twentieth Century**_

_Well…fuck. _

I quickly skimmed the article wondering if my father had already seen it. It detailed the top ten most notorious criminals of the past fifty years. And of course who was listed on the top, none other than Jan Cullen as number one and Aro Volturi as number two.

I looked at my father who sighed again and closed his eyes. He had obviously seen the article earlier and his weariness wasn't just from his drinking last night. We all thought this had been laid to rest years ago. It was in the past, under the rug and we had moved on. I had moved on.

And now it was all being drudged up again.

*&^%$#

"_Mr. Cullen. Do you have a comment on the recent article about your grandfather?" _

"_Mr. Cullen, is there any merit to the claims that your family still has ties with organized crime?" _

"_Mr. Cullen has your family's tie with Aro Volturi jeopardized your status with the FBI?" _

"_Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen…"_

I took the steps up to the FBI building and walked with my briefcase in one hand and coffee in the other. My pace picked up as I closed in on the door to headquarters but the pack of reporters still chased behind me. I learned long ago to ignore their inquisitions, but it still burned me that they could think my family or I had anything to do with my grandfather's transgressions or Aro Volturi's.

I was almost to the door when a slight young reporter with bright red hair stepped in front of me.

"Agent Cullen is it true your wife is related to Aro Volturi?" Her bright blue eyes pierced into me as her curly hair swept like fire around her face.

I stopped short. I was instantly speechless. My mind was swimming with questions as my pulse raced through my body in nervousness.

_How the fuck does she know that? _

My eyes set on hers and I realized that the entire group fell silent. I finally shook my head to clear the air as I gathered my breath.

"No comment." I muttered and then pushed past her to get inside.

Once I made it to the lobby, I leaned against the wall. It had been like this since we returned from our long weekend away on Tuesday. The reporters were outside our condo building, outside the FBI and they even tried to catch Bella at the Met. Luckily our sitter was a woman who lived in our building so Eric wasn't exposed to it. But I didn't like the idea of my pregnant wife fending off the vultures.

Especially now that one of them had a tip about Volturi.

_Fuck._

I shook my head and tried to slow my breath as I walked down the hallway toward the elevators. I sipped my coffee and tried to calm my nerves. I wasn't sure how to proceed. Working like a "normal" person changed the way that I could live my daily life—for the better of course—but I didn't have the freedom to come and go as I pleased or watch out for potential threats.

And it made me really fucking uneasy. Especially after this weekend.

My thoughts had been a mess since the man on the beach and the article, and now this. A tip about Volturi.

_Fuck, that's not common knowledge. _

Damnit. It wasn't supposed to get out, but we always knew it would. We couldn't keep it under wraps forever. I took a deep breath and pushed off the wall as the elevator finally arrived.

As I boarded, I noticed a young man standing next to me. I hadn't seen him before, I really was off my game lately as I didn't watch things out of the corner of my eyes like I used to.

I was hoping that wouldn't have to change.

He nodded and I stepped forward into the elevator and pressed the button for my floor.

"Which floor?" I asked him.

"Twenty-three please." I nodded and realized he was going to the same floor I was.

My gaze moved to the man, curious who he could be if he was going to the New York FBI headquarters.

"Are you an agent?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah." He grinned widely. "First assignment, I'm a bit nervous. Riley Biers." He offered his hand.

"Edward Cullen."

"Cullen…really?" He blew out a breath.

"Yeah." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

_How did he know me?_

"You're kind of a legend." He was still wide-eyed as he swallowed and finally stopped shaking my hand.

"How so?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well, you know, you're sort of…one of a kind." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Hadn't you heard? They started a new program at Quantico. It's for advanced training and agents with exceptional skills. It's practically named after you."

"What?" I was in shock. _How had I not heard about this?_

"Yeah. Just completed it." He smiled proudly. "It takes about three months longer, but you get almost double the training in the short amount of time. It's pretty hard to get into."

"When did they start it?"

"My class was the first. There were only five of us."

"Five." I said aloud.

Five assassins. Five naturally bred killers. Five others…_like me._

My stomach rolled at the thought. Just what I fucking needed to hear after the way this week was going. I didn't revel in what I did in my first years in the FBI, especially during the last mission involving my grandfather and the Draconis.

"So you've been placed here?" I asked, attempting to change the subject because I was going to have to look into this new program a bit more.

"Yeah. Actually I was hoping to work with you." He said as he cast a downward gaze.

"With me?" I was shocked.

The elevator rang and as we arrived at our floor. I shook my head trying to make something of this new information. Riley and I checked in through security and he followed me through. I felt a bit like I had a shadow for some reason.

Did this kid really think he was going to be paired with me? Did he not know I worked behind a desk? I only trained agents twice a month. What did he expect to learn from me?

"Agent Cullen. Sorry if I…I mean…do you think we could have lunch sometime?" He asked nervously.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and looked back at his expectant expression.

_Shit. What could I say?_

"Sure." I noticed he had his orders in his hand and was likely supposed to meet with Garrett. "But you better not keep SA Morgan waiting. He doesn't like people to be late." I nodded.

He all but saluted me and walked off. I sighed. I wasn't sure what to make of this. Between the strange man on the beach, the article, the reporter and now this new protégé, or young man who wanted to be my protégé, telling me of a program named after me at Quantico. It had been one hell of a week.

It appeared I had some phone calls to make.

*&^%$#

"Bella?"

I walked in and could hear music playing lightly over the speakers as I set my briefcase by the door and loosened my tie.

"Zoonie?"

I walked down the hallway to Eric's bedroom to find Mijn Vrouw and Mijn Zoon giggling on the floor. My heart skipped as I watched them together. No matter how weird my week was or how long my day, I loved coming home to them at night, knowing they would always be here for me and knowing that I would always be here for them.

I leaned against the door frame as Bella made choo-choo noises and pushed Eric's train around the floor.

"Momma. Like dis." He grabbed the engine and pushed it while making the sounds louder, squealing out the noises. I covered my mouth and held my chuckle, but it must have slipped out. Bella looked up at me and smiled and I met her gaze.

I crawled down next to her and gave her a slow kiss as Eric continued to play.

"Mmmm. Hi."

"Hi." I gave her another quick kiss and ran my fingers through her hair as she hummed into my touch. "You're home early. I thought you would stay late to prepare for the fundraiser tonight. I stopped down at June's to get Eric, but she said you already picked him up."

"They didn't need me." She shrugged. "You look tired. Is everything okay?"

"Eh. Back to work after vacation. It's going to be a long week, even though it's only four days." I sighed as I ran my hand over her cheek. I didn't need to worry her with my crazy imagination.

"I know what you mean." She smiled and we quietly watched as Eric played and basked in our three year old son. It was a miracle he was here, after everything Bella went through when he barely existed.

My mind wandered back to the night she told me about him. I was such a different man then—hardly a shell of a person really. But she was everything to me and she gave me the greatest gift I could possibly imagine. Only to have her nearly swept away from me in the blink of an eye.

A cold chill ran up my spine as flashes of that night raced through my head.

The chase.

The helicopter.

The heartless eyes of my grandfather.

The blood seeping down her…

"I made lasagna. It's in the oven and should be done soon." She murmured, pulling me from my dark memory, and I snapped my head up.

"Mmmm. Lasagna. My favorite." I leaned in to kiss her and pushed the dark thoughts away. She was here, with me, safe. And we had Zoonie and Lucy on the way. My life was perfect.

"I thought cheesecake was your favorite." She teased.

"Favorite dessert…after you." I said lowly as I pulled her into my side. She blushed profusely and looked away. Feeling her next to me helped pull me from my thoughts. I was once again amazed at how I still desired her, every second of every day and even more than in the beginning. I didn't think it was possible, but coming home to her was the one sure thing to brighten my day.

We played with Eric a little longer. I tossed off my tie and jacket and eventually he had me chasing him around the condo acting as a pirate while Bella finished dinner.

It was Thursday night and we stayed in. The coming weekend was the fundraiser at the Met. I had attended the previous three with Bella rather than in disguise. I had to admit it was strange to attend with her when I previously went with my family or four years ago undercover. But it was also great. I got to see Bella in her element.

_Not to mention we snuck away and repeated our office tryst each year_.

I smiled at the thought and looked up at Bella moving around in the kitchen. I had Eric in his high chair and ready to eat, but my mind was now on other things.

Bella was humming and swaying her hips to the Beatles on the I-Pod.

"What do you want to drink Zoonie?" I asked as I ruffled his hair and he settled in his seat.

"Milk!" He exclaimed.

I stepped into the kitchen just in time to catch Bella opening the oven. I groaned as she bent over to pull out the lasagna. Like always my body raced with a delicious fire and my mind went to much more inappropriate thoughts considering we were getting ready to sit down to dinner with our three year old son.

"Edward. What are you thinking about?" She smirked at me as she set the lasagna on top of the stove and turned around.

I knew she could tell by the dark look in my eyes and the way I set my jaw when I looked at her.

_God she's beautiful. _

Without another thought I stepped over and pressed her back against the counter.

"What do you think I'm thinking about?" I asked lowly.

"Hmmm. I think I can guess." She ran her hand down my side and my hip and brushed it against the front of my pants and I hissed.

"Liefje don't start something you can't finish right now." I warned her.

"Maybe I like it when I get you a little worked up." She gave me a devilish grin and I pulled her to me.

"You are a very dangerous creature." I murmured as I gripped her ass in my hands and bent down to taste her perfect lips.

My lips tingled from the contact and she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me as close as possible with Lucy between us. I could feel my body warming from hers and swept my tongue across her lip until she opened and mine met hers. I was lost in her. I wanted nothing more than to taste my sweet Bella and forget about everything of the past week.

Our kiss deepened and soon enough we were both pressed tightly together moaning lightly as I snaked my hands now up to her hair and up and down her back.

"Daddy!"

I pulled away and sighed as I could see the dark look returned in Bella's eyes.

I kissed her again before stepping back.

"Later." I whispered.

"Mmmm." She hummed in agreement as her cheeks and her chest were flushed from our encounter. But I had to kiss her swollen lips one more time before leaving the kitchen.

I took a deep breath as I walked out to sit down by Eric and hand him his milk. Once Bella joined us, we chatted happily about our day and laughed as Eric had lasagna all over his face. He giggled as I made silly faces at him. Having dinner with my family just made the week wash away.

This was the life. This was what I always wanted, longed for, dreamed of before I met Bella.

The good life. As good as it gets.

After we finished dinner and I read a story to Eric to put him to sleep. As soon as I was done, I snuck into the bedroom to change out of my own work clothes and into something more comfortable—like nothing.

I sat down on the bed and removed my socks and rubbed my sore feet. It was still early, but I was hoping to coax Bella into bed and spend the rest of the night continuing what we started earlier.

I quickly finished undressing as I could hear Bella going through her nightly routine in the bathroom. As I tossed my clothes on the chair I sat back down on the bed in only my boxer briefs and tried to will away the tension of the last three days.

The water turned off and I heard the door click as I sat with my eyes closed on the side of the bed.

I could feel her in the room, as I always could. My body warmed and my muscles relaxed as the familiar hum of electricity surrounded me. Suddenly I felt her climb on the bed and I turned toward her.

"Don't turn around yet. I'm going to give you a back rub." She said lowly and kissed my neck.

"How did you know I needed one?" I sighed as my ever intuitive wife kneaded her fingers into my neck and shoulders.

"I always know Edward."

"God that feels good." I groaned as she pressed her hands up and down my shoulders, working the muscles and the stress from my body. My skin immediately erupted in warmth as her hands swept across me.

She pressed her lips over my lion tattoo and I shuddered a bit from the sensation. My head dipped forward as she worked me over, pushing, pressing, relieving my aching.

_Well one kind of aching. _

Because as the ache subsided from my neck and back, the fire in my stomach grew.

"What are you so stressed about Apollo? I can tell something's been bothering you all week." She finally asked quietly as she continued her ministrations.

I let out a breath, thinking about what I should tell her. I knew I should tell her everything, but I didn't want to worry her. She had enough to worry about with the upcoming fundraiser, keeping her own stress level down for the baby and I was probably just being paranoid anyway.

So I went with the obvious.

"Just the article and all the publicity. Have they been bothering you anymore?" I switched the focus to her.

"Not too bad. There were only a couple there today. I think after Jasper gave them the evil eye yesterday that made several of them back off."

"Jasper?"

"He met me at my car and walked me in and had a few…_words _with the reporters on the way." I caught her inflection and couldn't help but be glad about it.

"Good."

"You didn't set that up did you?" She said accusingly as she pressed on a particularly tough knot in my shoulder blade and I arched my back a bit.

"No. But I'm glad he thought of it."

She hummed and continued working her way down my back as I thought about it. Actually having Jasper escort her in to and out of work wasn't a bad idea. Maybe I _would _have to talk to him about that.

But of course Bella beat me to the punch.

"I know what you're thinking Apollo. I don't need Jasper and I told him as much yesterday. I can handle a few reporters." She huffed.

"I know you can Liefje but I worry about you." I started to turn around and she stopped me.

"Stay there." She commanded and turned me back. "And I'm fine. They aren't going to do anything and you know if they did they would be in the sights of one very pissed off agent." She was stern, but I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"You know it." I all but growled.

"Okay enough talking. I know what you need to relieve the rest of that tension." She whispered in my ear as she swept her hands down from my shoulder and across my chest. The backrub had instantly shifted into something else and I could feel it by the way her fingers were now sensually caressing me.

"Do you now?"

"Mmmhmm. You need…to let go." She nibbled at my ear and I clutched at her hands on my chest. I was already at full attention. Nothing would make me feel better than to lose myself in my wife tonight.

Her lips trailed along my neck and I moaned lightly as she sucked at the juncture of my shoulder. "To relax." She kissed and sucked. "To forget."

Before I knew it she pulled her hands from mine and I felt something that felt like silk on my cheek.

"What are you doing to me Mijn Vrouw?" I turned as she wrapped one of my ties around my head. Darkness enclosed me until I felt her sit on top of me and straddle my legs and push me back on the bed.

"Surprising you." She whispered in my ear. I instantly shuddered and a deep growl hummed in my chest.

"Hmmm. You always surprise me." My skin grew hot from her breath and I had to fight off the urge to pull away the blindfold already.

"Remember when you did this to me?" She asked lowly as she pressed her lips to my chest.

"Which time?" I smirked at her from behind my covered eyes.

She chuckled and I felt her shift over me. I groaned as I felt smooth leg brush against mine along with a bit of what felt like silk.

_Fuck, I wonder what she's wearing. _

My fingers instantly fisted into the silk at her hips. I slid them further down, hoping to get a mental picture of my sexy wife in my head, but as I reached for her thighs I felt her lift them from her body.

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching. At least not yet."

"Liefje." I grumbled. I hated the idea of not touching her beautiful body.

She wrapped her fingers around my hands and raised them above my head.

"Here, you can touch this for now."

I furrowed my brow. "The headboard?"

"Mmmm. You better hold on tight Agent Cullen."

_Fuck. _

I wrapped my fingers around the headboard as she trailed her lips down my chest. Her silky hair was following the pattern and my heart was hammering at the feel of it.

_God the things this woman did to me. _

In a second, in a moment, I was locked in her powers never wanting to leave.

She continued to kiss me as she massaged at the front side of my shoulders and down my chest. The feel of her hands on me without my vision made my body erupt in fire. Everything was more intense. Cutting off one of my vital senses—the one I relied on the most—was making me squirm in desperation. I could now smell something burning and the slightest hint of vanilla in the air. My skin was more sensitive to the touch and I twitched with each pass of her lips.

"Anxious Agent Cullen." She murmured into my chest and then flicked her tongue and grazed her teeth over my nipple. Goosebumps flew across my flesh.

"God Liefje. You're killing me." I groaned.

"Relax baby." She whispered and I tried to ease my muscles and simply enjoy her touch.

I felt her kiss her way down my stomach, my muscles flexing under the moist perfection. Every inch of me wanted to be inside her already, but at the same time I wanted to just stay lost in the feeling of her lips, her hands, her hair, her body against mine.

She slipped her fingers under my boxers and I lifted my hips as she pulled them down my body. I was now fully exposed to her and blindfolded. I could have everything off in a second, but I was also dying to know what she had planned for me.

"It looks like someone really needs to relieve some tension." She teased. Before I could respond her hand was on my cock stroking me with a firm grip.

"Jesus…" I thrust into her and gripped the headboard tighter as she pumped me.

"I think it's time we do something about that." Her voice was low and husky and without another word I felt myself engulfed in the heat of her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Bella!" It was ten times more intense without my sight. I could feel every bit of her tongue licking and sucking me as it made its way up and down my shaft. She moved to the tip and swirled it over my head before taking me all the way back in again. Her hair grazed my thighs and the feel of it rocketed to my nerve endings.

I was bursting with desire and I could already feel the slow coiling in my stomach. As much as I tried not to I thrust up into her and reflexively lifted as she took me deeper.

"God damn. I want to touch you Liefje." I groaned. But she only responded by working me harder.

It took everything I had not to rip off the blindfold and put my hands in her hair. But I was in sensory overload and I couldn't focus on anything except the wet heat and unbelievable feel of her mouth on me.

"Relax baby. We have hours. Let go." She whispered before licking me from the base to the tip and taking me back in again. Then she cupped my balls and grazed her finger across the soft patch of skin as she swallowed and I was instantly launched from a slow burning to a canon of fire.

"Shit Bella! Oh God, I'm coming…" I grunted and thrust up as she swallowed deeper, taking all of me in. I exploded into her mouth as my hands tightened on the headboard and it whined in protest.

Every muscle in my body tensed and then fell into a delicious settling. My breathing was labored and I could feel her kissing her way back up my body now that I was thoroughly relaxed.

"God I love you." I practically whimpered and she chuckled against my chest.

She pressed her body against me and leaned up to kiss me as I pulled her lower lip into my teeth. I could now feel the silk and lace against my entire body, and her full breasts pushing on my chest. Her hips flexed into me and I could already feel myself coming to life again. We stayed locked with her against me, her tongue caressing mine and my imagination running wild with what she was wearing and what was going to happen next.

At that moment I decided I had to see her.

In a flash I ripped off the tie and sat up, pulling her flush against me.

"Hey!" She shrieked and I gripped her hips.

"You are a naughty little devil." I murmured as I pushed her hair away from her shoulder and attacked her neck.

"Mmmm. But you love it." She ground against me, making me harder yet and I felt her breath hitch. I continued to grip her hips and started to rock her against me, trying to gain some friction.

"Damn right I do." I nipped at her and she laughed.

Then I realized I still hadn't seen what she was wearing yet and sat back as my eyes adjusted to the semi-lit room. I could now see three candles lit on the dresser and the room was clouded except for the light from the window and the candles.

It perfectly illuminated the sight before me. Bella was wearing a nighty made of sheer blue lace on the top. It pushed her delectable breasts up and made them all the more tantalizing.

My mouth watered at the sight of them.

Black silk flowed out from the top and swept over her growing midsection, but making my pregnant wife all the sexier. I wanted her all the time anyway, but when she was pregnant, it intensified the desire by a thousand percent.

I swept my hand over her voluptuous breasts, watching as her nipples puckered through the lace as I took her in. I continued up her collarbone to her neck until my hand was in her hair.

"Liefje you are so fucking sexy." The words were gravelly and deep from my chest.

"I'm glad you like it." She moaned and bit her lip as I rocked into her again.

"Like it?" I said incredulously. "Fuck. Come here." I pulled her to me and leaned down to brush my lips to hers and then trail them down her collarbone and over her nipple through the lace.

"Edward…" She let out a breathy gasp and I squeezed her ass with one hand as the other attended to her unoccupied breast.

Her hips instinctively flexed and grated against me and soon enough we were moving in rhythm, moaning and kissing and caressing every inch of one another.

"You have no idea what you do to me Liefje. I'm so hard it's maddening."

She smirked at me and I flipped her over and propped her up on the pillows as I gave her a devilish smile in return.

"I think it's time for someone else to grip the headboard." I whispered darkly as I traced my tongue up her neck and my hands up her arms until she had them wrapped around the wood slats.

Teasingly, I ran my fingers back down her arms, over her breasts, lightly circling her nipples and she shuddered and moaned as her head fell back against the pillows. I continued my trail until I met her wet center and I realized she wasn't wearing anything under the nighty.

"You really are a little devil tonight aren't you?" I said as I continued to kiss her and caress her with my one hand as I slowly stroked her with the other.

"Oh…yes. Just for you baby." She cried out as I plunged two fingers into her. She thrust up and met me as I slowly but tauntingly worked her to the edge.

"Please baby. Don't tease me." She finally begged and I was rock hard and so ready to be inside her.

"What was it you said before?" I asked as I slowly pulled my fingers out of her and lifted her legs to wrap around my waist. "You better hold on tight..." I repeated.

In a movement, I thrust into her and had to still for a second as I felt her shaking around me already. It was always like this with her, so hot, so tight, so fucking perfect.

"Ah. Oh God!" She cried out and I pulled back and thrust into her again. I could see her hands tense on the headboard and her head thrown back. I leaned down and sucked one of her nipples through the lace again as I pulled all the way out and thrust into her again.

"Oh…Edward!" She screamed as she erupted and shook beneath me.

But I didn't stop. Instead I set a pounding pace and reached up to wrap my fingers around hers as she lifted her legs and squeezed them against my rib cage. I could tell she was worked up and it wouldn't take much to get her to come again. The angle was so deep from the pillows it allowed me to reach that spot inside of her that had her coming undone in minutes, but without putting any pressure on the baby.

"Fuck Bella." I gritted my teeth, reveling in the feeling of having her wrapped around me entirely. She released her hands and clawed at my back as I grabbed the headboard for more leverage and thrust harder and faster.

"Yes. Baby, just like that." Her head was lolled back and her eyes shut tight as I felt her body tense, on the brink again.

"Bella look at me." Her eyes shot open and I was met with boiling espresso brown orbs as her mouth opened in silent exclamation.

"You feel fucking amazing Liefje. You always feel amazing to me."

"Edward." She whimpered and I could do nothing but crash my lips to hers and taste and feel every inch of her against me. She moaned into my mouth, her tongue twisting with mine until I released it.

I was so close and I knew I could get her there again, so I dropped one arm down and wrapped it around her back under the pillow arching her breasts up towards me as I pulled the lace down roughly. This time I pulled her nipple into my mouth and lightly bit down, and at once she squeezed impossible tight around me and screamed out my name as she came again.

The feeling of her gripping me caused me to unravel and I brought my lips back to her mouth as I grunted and spilled inside of her.

I kept one arm wrapped underneath of her as I brought the other to her hair, keeping her as close to me as possible. I just continued to kiss her until we were no longer moving but we lay against the pillows completely connected and sated.

At last I rolled to my side and pulled out of her, missing the warmth and the closeness, but keeping her in my arms to keep as much of the connection as possible.

"Feel better." She finally asked as she nuzzled at my neck and kissed below my ear.

I chuckled and brought my hand to her face, turning her so I could look into her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah. I must say I _love _your surprises." She laughed as I smiled and bent down to brush my lips against hers. In no time, she hummed sleepily into me and pressed her head into my chest.

Once again I was amazed by just how good I had it. I couldn't get over how perfect she was for me and how she always knew exactly what I needed. Even after four years together she still amazed me.

I reached down to pull the covers over us and blew out the candles. Then I settled in and wrapped my arms around her securely.

"I love you Liefje. Goodnight."

"Mmmm. I love you too Apollo. Goodnight." I chuckled and kissed her head as I finally fell into a somewhat restful sleep.

*&^%$#

I woke up to find Bella fluttering around the room trying to get ready for work.

"Ugh. Stupid thing won't…zip." She huffed and I finally realized she was standing in front of the mirror struggling to get into her dress.

I glanced at the clock and realized it was only 7:00, but she must have been going in early to help get ready for the fundraiser.

I rubbed my eyes and threw the sheet off of me as I strode up behind her.

She huffed again and bit her lip as she pulled on the zipper and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Need some help?" My voice was still thick and heavy with sleep as I brushed her hair out of the way and slowly pulled the zipper up her back. I glanced at her in the mirror and as usual she looked sensational. The dress was dark pink and wrapped around her middle and then twisted under her breasts.

I kissed the back of her neck and put her hair back in place before pulling her into my arms. I wrapped one arm around her as I settled my other hand over Lucy and was rewarded with a kick. She hummed and closed her eyes and leaned back against me as she settled her hand over mine.

"You're going in early today?"

"Yeah. I will probably have to stay late too."

"Don't overdo it." I kissed her head and smelled her sweet strawberry scent before her eyes met mine in the mirror and she rolled them at me exaggeratedly.

"It's one day Edward. I'll be fine."

"I know. I just like to take care of you." I caressed her stomach and pulled her closer as I added, "both of you."

She gave me a smile and her eyes softened.

Suddenly I heard jabbering from across the hall and we both sighed realizing Eric was awake. Bella turned to go get him and I pulled her back and gave her a kiss on the lips before I stroked her cheek.

"I'll get him. You go ahead and get to work and I'll take care of it."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." She kissed me back. "Love you."

"Love you too."

I watched her walk out and quickly threw on some shorts and went to Eric's room to get him ready for the day. Within the hour we were both showered and changed with breakfast in our stomachs and stepping on the elevator.

"Daddy. I go to the zoo today." He said excitedly as he clutched his little bag and bounced on my hip.

"You do? What are you going to see at the zoo?" I questioned as we descended the ten floors down to our daycare lady's place.

"Wions, and Zebwas and Bewrs and…" He continued on as I just smiled at his excitement. He was quite smart for a three year old…well at least what I knew of three year olds. But his intuitiveness and knowledge continued to amaze me. I was sure he got it from Bella.

We stopped at the tenth floor and I knocked on the door to June's place. We found June shortly after we moved into our new condo. By a stroke of luck one day we were coming back from an appointment and June was on the elevator with us. She had two other little kids in tow and we began talking only to find out that she was an in-home daycare provider and had an opening for the following summer.

After checking out her references and certifications, and receiving nothing but glowing responses, we decided it would be a great fit. In the end it worked out perfectly because we didn't have to drive anywhere and it allowed us more time at home with Eric in the morning and evenings. Not to mention June was like a third grandmother to the kids she watched. She was a retired elementary teacher whose deceased husband was an investment banker. She had been widowed for two years and lived all alone in her condo when she decided she wanted to be around kids but didn't want to go back to teaching. So she started watching a few kids from other couples in the building. It was great because she actually taught the kids learning games and did arts and crafts and took them out on nice days. We loved her, Eric loved her and it made going back to work much easier on Bella.

"Edward. Good morning, come on in." She smiled brightly as I stepped into her condo and Eric immediately squirmed out of my arms.

"Brett!" He squealed as he ran off to find his playmate.

"It doesn't take long for them to form their own friendships and move on does it." She smiled as the two boys played in the living room.

"No it doesn't, unfortunately." I laughed. She just nodded, knowing how I felt.

"Oh by the way, I was going to tell you yesterday that we were at the park on Wednesday and a friend of your father's stopped me."

"A friend of my father's?"

"Yes, he said he worked with him at Reycon and he knew you and recognized Eric."

_Who worked with my father that would know me and my son?_

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand at attention and a cold chill ran down my spine. I shook a dark thought from my head. But I kept my composure, always the cool agent, never showing weakness or concern.

"Did you catch his name?" I asked nonchalantly as my eyes traveled back to my son.

"He didn't say. He just said he knew you. Anyhow, I thought you might know who it was." She smiled.

"Sorry I don't. I'll have to ask my father though. Thanks for mentioning it."

I gave Eric a kiss on the head good-bye as he smiled his radiant Bella-like smile at me and my breath caught for a moment.

I tried to stay as calm as possible as I left June's for work.

But as soon as I hit the elevator, my mind was racing with what June said.

_Is someone watching our son? _

_Who could know that June was our daycare provider? _

_Who would know my father, Eric and I that wouldn't give their name? _

The questions spun through my head and my pulse picked up as I stepped out of our building and began walking to the train. I couldn't help but glance around me, my senses heightened in an all too familiar awareness to me yet again.

The events of the last week again came flooding back to me and I was no longer thinking I was only being paranoid. Now I was suspicious, _damn suspicious._

I needed to talk to someone else about this, and I knew the perfect person to help me put things in perspective.

*&^%$#

"E! Good to see you man. Well, even though I just saw you last weekend." McCarty gripped my hand tightly as he slapped my back and I winced.

"Fuck Em, go easy on a man. I'm not in the field anymore or as young as I used to be."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever man. Like you couldn't still take me in three seconds flat."

I chuckled because he was probably right. In fact, going to work out is exactly what I needed right now. I called McCarty as soon as I got on the train to see if he could meet me to box over lunch. I knew he would help me sort through everything.

We changed into our sweats and put on our boxing gloves and sparring helmets.

"So what's going on? Cause I know you, you don't want to call me to box unless something's bothering you." He gave me a knowing look.

I started warming up on the punching bag as I mulled over his comment.

"Something weird happened last weekend."

"When?"

"On the beach, the day after the 4th, you guys were over at Rose's parents. A guy approached me."

"Okay." McCarty raised his eyebrow at me and started his series on his bag.

"Anyway, he said some things…some weird things."

I relayed to him the conversation I had with the man on the beach as well as the article and the comment the reporter made.

"Yeah, I saw that. I don't know why they're bringing it up again." He shook his head.

"I know. Oomph." I began to kick the bag, feeling the adrenaline pulse through my veins and letting the contact take out some of my frustration. Sweat was pouring down my face and I could feel the burn in my muscles. It was electric. It was just what I needed.

"So you think this guy on the beach was talking about Volturi or who?"

"I don't know. But then our daycare person said someone approached her at the park…with Eric. And he said he knew me and my Dad."

"Did he give his name?"

"No."

I stopped and gave McCarty a steely look as I grabbed a drink of water.

"You're not thinking what I am, are you?" He blew out a breath as he finished his series.

_Kebi_

"I don't know. I can't imagine why he would come back." I said as I moved on to my next series.

"He'd be stupid to. I wouldn't worry about it too much right now. But keep your ears and eyes open and I will as well."

"Yeah I will. But that's the thing, you're not with the Bureau anymore. And I'm not as tapped in as I used to be."

"So maybe you need to get tapped in." He said as he hit his bag.

I pondered his suggestion. McCarty had a point. I wasn't going to find anything out unless I worked some of my sources and did some digging.

We finished our work out and hit the showers since I had training and target practice for the rest of the afternoon. I let the water pour over me and wash away the grime of not only our boxing session but also my week. I had never been in this position. I was always in control. I always had the upper hand, even in the worst situations, even when Bella was taken.

For the first time in my life I didn't have a plan. I had been enjoying my life for so long that what…I got lazy? Complacent?

As the water warmed my sore muscles and I scrubbed the soap over my chest, I looked down at the sun on my left pec and the words on my right.

_Mijn Zon, Mijn Zoon_. They were everything to me. _Everything._

Fear that I hadn't felt in over three years began to set in and I had to fight to pushy it away. I wouldn't let anything happen to them. I couldn't. It wasn't and option.

In that moment, I immediately resolved to take back control. I had to. Because if there was one thing I was certain of more than anything in my life, I knew I couldn't live without them, couldn't _breathe_ without them. I knew I had to be their protector and do anything possible to keep them safe.

With my resolution, my thoughts took me back to my conversation with Fortnight yesterday…

"_Director Fortnight please." I said as I closed my door and put on my "Do Not Disturb" sign. _

"_Who's calling please?" _

"_Tell him it's Special Agent Cullen in New York." _

"_Of course SA Cullen, one moment." _

_I sat down in the chair and ran my fingers through my hair as I waited for him to pick up. _

"_Cullen. It's been a long time. What can I do for you?"_

_Of course he was chipper and pleasing. After I had it out with him at the end of the last mission, he had been more than…amenable to my demands when I needed something._

"_Peter. It appears you've been keeping something from me."_

"_Now what might that be…Edward?" _

_I laughed humorlessly and made him sweat for a minute. He might be the Director, but I no longer worked under him. _

"_I heard recently that you've started a new program down there. Something you want to tell me about?" _

"_Ah…yes. Cullverten. We've been very pleased with the results so far." _

"_So I hear." I muttered. "Anyhow, what are your plans for this program?"_

"_Well we just finished with our first set of graduates. They're impressive…nothing like you of course. But we need agents like this. Ones who are highly trained and have advanced skills, ones who who will do anything…you know what I mean." _

_I caught his intonation and sighed internally. He was still pissed I decided not stay on as an undercover, as their most coveted assassin. So what? Now they were just going to make a fleet of them?_

"_I see. Well, I was actually calling because I wanted to know what types of assignments you have them on." _

_He chuckled dryly before he responded. "Don't tell me you met Agent Biers already? Of course he emulates you from what the trainers told him and requested to be in New York. He's a damn fine agent. He could learn a lot from you if you would give it a chance." _

_This time I sighed outwardly. "Peter. I don't want to be anyone's mentor. And I don't want to go back out in the field. But I am concerned about multiple men like me out there. They need to be monitored and they need more time between missions." _

"_Edward. You were in a very precarious situation, a very unique one. Yet, you handled everything exceptionally well. There's no reason to believe these agents won't do the same." _

"_No. But that depends on the types of assignments you have them on as well." I finally got to my point—what I really wanted to know was whether there was some big mission going down that these agents were specially trained for and that was the reason for this new "Cullverten" program. _

"_Are you fishing for something Agent Cullen?" Peter asked smoothly. _

"_Just trying to make you aware of some of the dangers they could be facing." _

"_It's not something in particular if that's what you're getting at." He sighed. "But if it is, you know I won't hesitate to include you in it…" He trailed off. The suggestion hung out there like a loose sail in the wind. It was just waiting to be taken a hold of. _

"_I'm not going back Peter." _

"_We'll see about that." _

I shut of the now lukewarm water and changed into jeans and a plain black tee. As I slipped the shirt over my head I caught a glimpse of my tattoos once again. Soon Lucy's would join Eric's and Bella's on my chest and I would have another reason to stay focused, to stay committed to my family and to protecting them. For that reason, I couldn't relent on finding out just what the strange happenings of the last week meant and whether Fortnight was really inkling at something or simply trying to lay the groundwork to get me back in the field…someday.

*&^%$#

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I dropped the gun and pressed the lever to bring my target all the way back to me. I was still lost in thought from earlier. My training session with the field agents went as expected and now we were each doing target practice. I didn't need it; I just mostly wanted to blow off steam.

Just as the target was approaching I could feel someone behind me and I turned to look at them.

"Agent Cullen. That's some impressive shooting."

Biers eyed my target which had three shots right between the eyes and then three directly into the heart.

I simply nodded at him as I pulled the paper from the catch and marked my scores down on the sheet.

"You all finished Agent Biers?" I looked up at him as he fidgeted next to me.

_What was it with this kid?_

"Yes. I was hoping you could show me some technique."

"On?"

"Breath control. I mean. You're the best shot I've ever seen."

_Again with the flattery. _

"Look ki…Agent Biers. I don't know if you requested to be here or if Fortnight put some kind of idea in your head, but I don't want to be anyone's mentor. Just practice. That's all I can tell you. And don't get so caught up in this job. It's not as glamorous as they paint it to be."

His eyes were wide as I put my Glock in my holster and bent over to grab my duffle. I knew I was being an ass, but I really didn't care. I had a life, a life I adored and wanted to protect. I had the most wonderful wife and child a man could imagine and another one on the way. I didn't need this. I didn't need a protégé or someone trying to talk me into going back in the field. And I certainly didn't need praise for what I_ had_ been…for the dark, skeleton of a man that I used to be.

"Have a good weekend Biers."

Biers simply nodded at me with a stunned expression and I threw my duffle over my shoulder and put on my aviators as I left the building. My vow to protect the things important to me was going into action right now. I was going to find out just what the shit was that was spinning around me for the last week and exactly_ what_ or_ who_ might be laying in the weeds.

As I headed for home, back to my Bella, my Zoonie and the new life I created and wanted nothing more than to keep, I dialed up a number and put my plan into action.

"SA Morgan. It's Cullen. I need to you to look into something for me."

**XXX**

Hit the little green button and please let me know what you think.

~AMJ


	3. The Old and the New

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content. **

_**Chapter Two: The Old and the New**_

"_**Hush" by Deep Purple**_

_**~Bella Cullen~ **_

"Good Morning Samantha." I smiled and greeted our new secretary.

"Good Morning Mrs. Cullen." She said shyly.

"Please, it's Bella." I rolled my eyes. "I feel like I'm sixty if you call me Mrs. Cullen." I laughed.

"Of course…Bella. Do you need anything before the meeting?"

"No, I'm good, but thank you."

I walked the rest of the way back to my office. The interns were scurrying around doing the busy work I assigned to them. They were here early as well because they didn't want to work on Saturday—funny how that could motivate them. Maybe becoming a mother made me stricter than I used to be, but after my set of interns two years ago I had enough with their crap and decided to get a little tougher. Today the interns were in early and had to stay late. They needed to realize that a job didn't always get done between the hours of eight and five and if they wanted to work in our department, there were certain times of the year they had to pitch in a bit more. Most of them understood just fine. It was always the ones like Lauren Mallory who were the problems.

_But at least I was rid of her now anyway. _

I placed my laptop on my desk and sat behind it and smiled. My life had changed so much in the last few years I almost couldn't believe it. Across my desk were photos and mementos of the milestones I had passed. It held, a picture of Edward and I on the beach on our wedding day, the first picture of Edward, Eric and I together, several of Eric as a baby and toddler and of course one of the entire Cullen family as well as the entire Swan-Clearwater clan.

My life was perfect.

Then why couldn't I shake the strange eerie feeling I had been getting again lately. I couldn't put my finger on it. I only knew that I hadn't felt it in over four years. Not since that summer. Not since_ then_.

But I just pushed it aside. I was sure the uneasiness came from the recent article about Edward's grandfather and the subsequent press coverage that followed. I should be used to the reporters by now. I never realized what marrying one of New York's elites might entail. Edward loathed it more than anything, but I soon came to find out that every event we attended or special occasion that was had often involved some sort of "social" coverage. I quickly learned to smile, grab his arm and simply try to steer clear of any questions. Not that I could provide them with anything anyway. But after the fallout of Jan's company and Carlisle having to deal with everything, we had more than our fair share of reporters sneaking around.

In the end, it all came down to one thing. They were nosy. Pure and simple. They couldn't believe that the rest of the family wasn't involved and they surely couldn't believe that Carlisle had nothing to do with it all. But we just persevered, as a family, and, as any family would do, we stuck together. I truly felt as though I gained a second mother and father in Esme and Jasper and Alice were the closest things I had to a brother and sister again.

I quickly pulled up my email and began preparations for the final program the following night. Just as I was about to go out and check on the interns I had a new message pop up.

_Lunch?_

It was from Rosalie and I smiled.

Rather than responding, I decided to simply call her.

"Rose McCarty."

"Rose. It's Bella."

"Bella! Wow that was fast. You must have gotten my message."

"I did. I was just calling because I don't know if I can do lunch. We're doing last minute preparations for the fundraiser tomorrow."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that." Rose sighed. "Well what if I bring you lunch? You'll have to take a break at some point right?"

"That sounds great Rose. What time will you be here? Do you want me to see if Jasper wants to join us too?"

"No. Let's just do a girl thing. There's something I want to discuss with you."

I furrowed my brow._ What could Rose need to talk about? I just saw her the past weekend. _

"Okay. How about 12:00? I'll leave your name with security."

"Great. I'll pick up subs. See you then."

"Bye Rose." I smiled into the phone as I sat up from the desk. Suddenly Lucy gave me a good kick and I put my hand over my stomach.

"What do you think Lucy? What do you think Aunt Rose needs to tell us?" I smiled as I rubbed the spot and glanced at my photos again. I couldn't wait for our little girl to join us. I knew Edward was excited, but a little more scared this time. I hear the guys teasing him about having a daughter on the Fourth of July and couldn't help but chuckle. He really didn't know what he was in for. But I was positive she would have him wrapped around her little finger before the suave agent even knew what to do about it.

"Oh yes Lucy. Daddy's in for a bit of surprise isn't he?" I smiled and shut my laptop as I grabbed the last round of assignments and made my way out of the office. I effectively left any uneasiness and stress behind as I glanced at my photos again and walked out to do the job I loved.

*&^%$#

"So how is Ethan?" I asked as I slid into my chair in the conference room.

"He's great. Finally sleeping through the night and just…" Rose trailed off dreamily. I smiled in response. I never thought I would see the day Rosalie McCarty would get giddy and wistful about kids.

I guess we were similar that way. I never thought much about having kids until I was pregnant with Eric. But having Edward's child…our child, who was created out of so much love was the greatest thing in the world to me. As much as I loathed the actual process of being pregnant, I loved Eric to pieces and I couldn't wait until Lucy was here.

"He's a cutie Rose, but of course how couldn't he be."

"Well." She sighed almost nervously. "I hope his brother or sister takes after him…"

"What do you mean…Rose?" I raised my eyebrows at her and she just nodded.

"Seriously!" I all but shrieked and leaned over to give her a hug. I knew how much trouble she and Emmett had getting pregnant the first time, so this was unexpected.

"That's amazing…Emmett's going to be so excited…but when?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "After all that…but I just hope Emmett's okay with it."

"Oh Rose, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic. Didn't you say he wanted more kids?"

She shrugged and looked down. "You know how it is with a newborn, and I just went back to work and we're finally getting schedules down and…well, I honestly didn't know if it would happen again. I mean we had so much trouble the first time and then it was like nothing. Why was it so hard before you know?" She finally blew out a breath.

"Sorry I'm rambling." She muttered.

"Rose, I'm sure Emmett is going to be so happy. I mean were you trying or…?"

She shook her head. "No, in fact we just thought because we were older now and because it took so long the last time that why prevent it." She shrugged. "But I never expected this."

"What's really bothering you Rose?" I asked quietly, staring into her nervous expression.

"How am I going to do it Bella? Two babies in just over a year!" She cried.

"Rose. I'm sure it seems daunting, I can't imagine. But you are the strongest person I know and I'm sure you will figure it out. And I know Emmett will be with you every step of the way." I squeezed her hand. It was so odd to see Rose let her guard down at all or voice her concerns about something. She always put up such a tough exterior.

"Thanks Bella. I think it's the hormones still." She joked and I smiled.

"So when did you find out?" I asked excitedly.

"Yesterday. I needed to tell someone, but I was so freaked I didn't tell Emmett. I mean I know you're right but it's just crazy!" She exclaimed.

"I bet you would be surprised about Emmett." I patted her hand again and thought about the things Edward told me. Emmett had trouble confiding in anyone but with everything he and Rose went through the first time. But he opened up to Edward. He really wanted to be a father and felt like he was putting too much pressure on Rose. Yet at the same time, he was trying hard to get her to understand that even if they didn't have any kids, she was all he would need. It was a double-edged sword.

For that reason, I knew he would be ecstatic about another baby, regardless of the timing.

Rose and I continued to talk and I thought about having our newest addition so soon. I rubbed my hand over my belly, knowing our little girl was in there. As much as I already loved her and wanted her, I remembered how much work it was when Eric was a baby. I couldn't imagine having another one when he was only a year old.

"How have your interns been this summer? Not the troubles you used to have right?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "No, thank God. That was horrible two years ago. Fucking Lauren Mallory." I muttered under my breath and Rose chuckled.

"Yeah I don't envy you that. My mother said she saw her mother at a luncheon last week. Apparently she was going on and on about Lauren and how she was graduating from Columbia in December and she's looking for a job. I should warn you, she mentioned something about trying to get back on at the Met."

"She didn't?" I said shockingly.

Rose nodded with an intense look. "I wanted to tell you so you could watch your back Bella. I don't trust the Mallorys as far as I could throw them."

I thought about Rose's warning. I hoped I wouldn't have to deal with the Mallorys again. Kitty and Bernard thought their daughter was all sunshine and rainbows when she was really piss and vinegar.

Two summers ago we had a set of interns who were more experienced than usual. Most of them had been with us for more than one or two summers and because of that they thought they knew everything. I decided to put them to the test. We had a special event for a new exhibit and I assigned each of them a very specific portion of the program. Of course some of the boys and Lauren Mallory decided they wanted to take it to the next level. They lined up inappropriate pieces for the auction and put subtle messages in the program guides. I caught it all of course, only days before the event, and had to rush to get everything changed and prepared.

When I questioned each of them about it afterward they all denied any wrongdoing and wouldn't fess up as to who was the mastermind behind the entire scheme. But I knew exactly who it was.

Lauren Mallory.

Lauren had caused other problems for me personally. Every event Edward attended with me she fawned over him and threw herself at him. Apparently her mother knew Edward's parents and the Whitlocks quite well. Esme never said anything outrightly bad about Kitty Mallory, but she also didn't put forth anything good.

Then one night Esme, Alice and I were up late after dinner and the kids were fast asleep. The boys were in Carlisle's study and Alice and I got Esme going on a few bottles of wine. I found out that Kitty Mallory always had a thing for Carlisle and was rather bold about it. She was sure Kitty got her daughters to chase after her sons as well, even though they were seven and eleven years their juniors.

Needless to say once all the pieces came together, I knew it was Lauren Mallory behind everything. I told Mr. Banner either we fired her or I would make her life a living hell and make her want to leave. Of course the Mallorys insisted the entire thing was my fault. Banner had to smooth the way with the Mallorys and "let" Lauren go. Of course they put up a big story about her needing more time for school. I was just pissed she got away with it.

I finished my lunch as Rose and I chatted a bit more. I wasn't relishing in the idea of that old pain in the butt making her way back into my life. I was almost glad I would only be coming back part-time after Lucy was born. It would be less time I would have to deal with her.

"Well Bella. I better go. I need to figure out a way to break the news to Emmett." Rose smiled as she got up and threw her garbage away.

"I'm sure he's going to be thrilled no matter what Rose." I gave her a quick hug and we said our good-byes, promising to see each other tomorrow night at the fundraiser.

I walked back to my office and pondered over the recent Lauren Mallory news. I wasn't going to let it ruffle me. I had more important things to worry about. Hopefully I could talk to Banner and he would try to get her placed in another department. I quickly grabbed the finished pieces for the new Santorini exhibit and walked out to help set up for the Fundraiser.

The afternoon flew by as it usually did in preparation for any event. It was late and I was hungry as I hadn't eaten anything since lunch and I was on my feet most of the afternoon.

After we finished putting up the last of the new pieces in the new collection, we closed it down for the night. I was ready to go home and spend some time with my boys.

"Hey Bella, are you heading out?"

"Yeah Jazz, you?"

"Yeah, I'll walk you out."

I thought of something then and raised an eyebrow at him. "You haven't talked to Edward this week have you?" I inquired.

"No, why?"

"Hmpf. Because of the way you acted with the reporters I thought maybe he said something to you."

"As much as I know your husband and my brother-in-law can be a bit…overprotective." I snorted and he shook his head. "I would do that anyway, and no, he didn't ask me to."

"Good. Even though I am as big as a house, that doesn't mean I can't fend off a few reporters."

"I know Bella, but they shouldn't be hassling you. They shouldn't be around at all." Jasper furrowed his brow and I thought about his reaction.

"Have they been bothering Alice too?"

"Yes. And the other morning when she was taking Soph and Syd to the sitters one all but cornered her. I was pissed when I found out."

I saw Jasper's eyes flash with fire and I knew not to say much more. Jasper was so even keel, so laid back all the time. But the one thing he got riled up over was his wife and daughters.

"Well, it will get better and go away soon. It always does." I shrugged and tried to act nonchalant about it.

We stepped into my office to grab my bag and shut off the lights. I noticed a note on my desk. I quickly picked it up to see if it was something last minute for tomorrow.

_Bella- _

_Maggie Carlton called for you from the Post. She said she was a former employee and to call her back. _

_Samantha_

Maggie?

I hadn't spoken or thought of Maggie in years. She was our receptionist for a short time about three years ago but once she finished her schooling she became a reporter for the Post.

At once it dawned on me. She was probably trying to work an inside contact to get information from me on Edward's family. Well I wasn't biting.

I threw the note in the garbage and finally grabbed my stuff and locked up my office. Jasper walked me to my car before climbing in his own to head home.

As I pulled into the condo building only minutes later I quickly climbed out of the Range Rover and threw my bag over my shoulder. The car beeped as I locked it and I walked to the elevators.

Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a chill ran down my spine. I hadn't had that feeling in a long time and I didn't like it. I knew it too well.

I quickly glanced around and noticed no one was in the parking garage.

"You're just being ridiculous Bella." I muttered under my breath.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped inside. But as the doors closed, a hand flew in to stop the elevator.

"Oh!" I put my hand over my mouth reflexively. I was still a bit apprehensive about elevators anyway, but the sudden movement made me all the more jumpy.

"Sorry." A man with dark brown hair and dark eyes stepped into the elevator and I moved to the side. He pressed the number for the eleventh floor and I tried to determine if I had ever seen him before. He didn't look familiar to me and at the same time, I felt like I should know him from somewhere.

I stared at the numbers above the door and for some reason held my breath. I could feel his eyes on me and it made me uncomfortable. Finally the elevator stopped on eleven and I let out a breath as he stepped off.

But before the door closed I heard him murmur good night to me.

"Mrs. Cullen." He turned as the doors closed and gave me a piercing stare and my breath caught again.

_What the fuck? How did he know me? _

My hands began trembling and I quickly pressed the button for twenty as the elevator rose again. I knew I was probably just being paranoid. He likely met Edward and knew what floor we lived on. But I knew I never met him before.

Before I could let my mind run away with me the elevator opened to our floor and I stepped into the hall to unlock the door. It was nice to have an additional line of security even though no one else lived on our floor.

As I wiggled the keys I heard giggling from the other side and feet pattering across the floor.

"Eric just wait." I heard Edward's voice cautioning him and I smiled.

I slowly opened the door to be met with a flash of sandy blonde hair and our three year old son tackling my legs.

"Momma!"

"Eric!" Edward simultaneously grabbed my arm and scolded him for knocking me off balance. "You have to be careful with Momma, buddy." He ruffled his hair and rolled his eyes.

Finally he looked at me and his expression softened.

"Hi Liefje. I'm glad you're home." He leaned in to kiss me sweetly and I hummed in response.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hi baby, are you excited to see me?" I smiled down at Eric as I set down my bag and purse and ruffled his hair. He put his arms up to have me hold him and I shook my head.

"Sorry Zoonie, but I can't lift you right now. You're a little too big for Momma." I said as I bent down to come to his level. "But I will take a hug."

He threw his arms around my shoulders and I smiled as I pulled him close. I looked up to see Edward smiling down at us and our eyes locked.

_My boys._

"I made a roast if you're hungry." He helped me up and then picked up Eric to walk us to the living room.

"Starving? What time did you get home?" I noticed he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He must have had training today.

"I took off early. Training was done and I picked up Eric around 4:00."

I glanced at the clock noticing it was close to 8:00. I always lost track of time when we were preparing for the fundraiser.

"Why don't you go change and I'll heat it up for you and get this one to a bath." He tickled Eric, who screeched and giggled.

"I don't need a bath Daddy."

"Yes you do cause you're a smelly little boy and all smelly little boys need baths." Edward teased him.

"I'm not smewwy." Eric responded and I smiled at them as they walked toward the kitchen.

I walked to the master bedroom and quickly changed out of my dress and heels into some yoga pants and a tank top. I couldn't wait to get out of my dress clothes at the end of the day, especially when I was pregnant. I washed my face and hands and pulled my hair in a ponytail just enjoying the feel of my skin able to breathe again.

As I walked out to the kitchen I noticed a plate of food in the warmer and quickly grabbed it and took it to the table. I ate in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet with only the small interruption of a giggle or Edward's low laugh making its way down the hallway. Once I finished and cleaned off the dishes I walked to Eric's bedroom to help tuck him in for the night.

"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman…" I smiled as I listened to Edward read Jack and the Beanstalk to Eric. He was curled up in bed with him as Eric's eyes were focused on the book and he clutched one hand on Edward's shirt and the other around his blanket.

Before long his eyes were heavy and his breathing deepened. Edward gave him a kiss on the head and tucked him in. I walked over to do the same and felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind and his lips on my shoulder. He gently rubbed his hand over my stomach as we stood there for a moment simply awing at our sleeping little boy.

Finally Edward grabbed my hand and we quietly closed the door as we walked back out to the living room.

He seemed tense and serious again tonight. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something was bothering him. I also knew that I had to patiently wait until he was ready to tell me. That was just how he worked.

I curled into my spot on the sofa and soon Edward joined me with a glass of Ketel One for himself and a lemonade for me. He pulled my feet into his lap and started working on the heels of my feet.

"Mmmm. Baby that feels amazing." He smirked at me but didn't say anything. I could tell he was forming his thoughts.

After a few minutes, he blew out a breath and took a big drink from his glass.

"I'm surprised you can drink that already after Sunday night." I joked trying to relieve a bit of the tension and give him a bit of an opening.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I know." He said but then his smile faded just as quickly.

"There's something I need to tell you." He said as he focused on my feet again.

I didn't say anything. I just nodded and let him continue.

"Remember when we were at the beach on Sunday and the man with the dog came running toward us."

"Yeah." I furrowed my brow and wondered what that had to do with anything.

"Well, he said some strange things to me and it made me a bit…apprehensive."

I furrowed my brow at him and leaned over to grab his hand and stop him for a moment.

"Okay?"

"He said some things about a 'runaway train' and 'reigning in rookies and how they're not like the old guys'. Then he said something about a 'jailbreak" it just seemed a little weird."

"Edward that doesn't sound so bad." I offered.

"Fuck. I know but a few other things happened too." He looked at me and I saw a dark look in his eyes, one I was all too familiar with but hadn't seen in over three years. It was a flash of the haunted look he had about him when we first met, so much different from the man he was now. But I always knew that dark agent, the assassin, was still deep down inside.

"What other things?" I asked determinedly.

He blew out a breath and grabbed my hand as he swallowed the rest of his drink with the other. He went on to tell me about drinking with his father on Sunday night and trying to both pump him for information and get reassurance from him. Then he explained that his senses were even more heightened after the article and all the reporters this week—specifically the one that stopped him yesterday. Finally he mentioned the new program at Quantico and some of the information he found out about the new agents.

But the thing that struck me most was June's interaction with the man at the park. A shiver went down my spine that someone had come so close to our son. Whether the man was a true family friend, or someone bad as Edward feared, the thought made me nauseous.

"Edward, do you think…I mean do you have any idea who the man might have been."

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I don't know. I just know I have a bad feeling about it. All of these things have come together at once and it just doesn't sit right with me."

"What did Garrett say?"

He gave me a look out of the corner of his eye and I knew it wasn't good.

"He's going to look into it and he's going to have a few of his field agents that are under right now work a few contacts and find out if anyone has been poking around."

"Well that's good." I said without thinking. "I just wish you would have told me all of this sooner." I said sternly.

"Liefje I…" He started to explain but I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't being paranoid. I didn't want to worry you for no reason with everything else going on." His eyes immediately went to my stomach and I instinctively rubbed my hand over it.

"I can understand that. But you have to tell me everything from here on out. No excuses." My voice was stern but I gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand as I said it.

"I will. I just…I'm angry at myself for getting…I don't know…complacent. I feel like I should have seen this coming or should have known something."

"Edward, you can't fix everything. And nothing has happened, but we know now and we know to keep our eyes and ears open." I reassured him. Then suddenly something popped in my head. I mulled it over for a minute until Edward looked at me intently.

"What is it Liefje?"

"I just." How could I explain the sixth sense feeling that I got?

"Tonight when I got in the elevator there was strange man in there. I've never met him before but he called me Mrs. Cullen. He got off on the eleventh floor, do you know him?"

Edward's expression darkened once again and he shook his head.

"I'm sure it was nothing. He probably knew me from somewhere and I just didn't recognize him."

Edward thought for a moment before he scrubbed his hands down his face and let out a deep sigh.

"God. I wish we didn't have to think about this. I wish we never had to look over our shoulders and we could just forget about everything." He grumbled.

"I know. But you know what. I have you and Eric and we have more resources than we can imagine. It'll be fine."

"I just don't want to think about it anymore. All I have done is think about it all week." He sighed dejectedly.

"Well, I'll tell you what Agent Cullen. What do you say you take me back to the bedroom and I'll help you forget your woes for the night?" I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He gave me a small smile and I knew I had to bring him back from that place. It was the place he always went when he started to worry about something. He pulled me tightly to him and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Bella you just have to know that you and Eric and this little one." He rubbed his hand over my stomach. "You are the world to me. I can't let anything happen to you."

"I know. Nothing is going to happen to us. I'm always going to be here for you." I kissed him tenderly and he sighed into the kiss. I could feel the tension leaving his body yet again as he relieved his stresses and fears.

"How about I provide a distraction?" I said as I trailed my lips from his and down his neck.

"I think I like your way of distracting me." He said lowly as he leaned in and placed a kiss under my ear.

I slowly ghosted my lips up to his jaw and finally met his mouth again. Soon enough he lifted me up and set me down only to grab my hand and lead me back to the bedroom. And just like before, just like always, we lost ourselves in one another for the night, focusing on being close to one another and just forgetting about everything else.

*&^%$#

Saturday morning came all too quickly. Now that I was married and we had Eric, I reveled in my weekends. I didn't used to care about going to work on Saturdays, but now my time was much more precious to me. After a quick breakfast and a kiss for both my boys I was off to the Met for our final preparations.

Edward and Eric were going to spend the day together, a little quality father-son time. I think Grandpa was even going to be in the mix as Edward mentioned something about going to Esme and Carlisle's to watch the baseball game later. Esme was going to be busy getting ready for the event with Alice.

I pulled into the Met and turned off the car. I was relieved to see there were no reporters today. I guess they didn't realize I would be working on Saturday.

The red carpet was already laid out for tonight and I quickly shuffled into the main hall to get started. We were double checking the last of the displays, setting out the programs for tonight and strategically placing new pieces to draw the crowd out and hopefully draw out their checkbooks as well.

Jasper and a few of the guys from the research department were finalizing all of the dates and names on the cards as I checked for stupid things like grammar and spelling. But one little mistake could have a potential donor complaining and we didn't want to slip at all.

I quickly worked my way through the new pieces from Santorini. The exhibit was donated by someone new. I wasn't here for the meeting when Mr. Banner announced it, but I knew it was special. Santorini was a little island off the coast of Greece that had been all but destroyed by a volcano centuries ago. It was a highly civilized culture for its time period and theorists believed Santorini, or Thera, as it was called, was the basis for the story of Atlantis. Archeologists had been excavating it for over forty years and now they were finally releasing some of the artifacts for a touring exhibit. We were lucky to get it.

"Hey Bella. Did you double check all the cards in here?" Jasper walked up to me looking tired and ready to go home as well.

"Yeah. I just did. I think we're good to go."

"Good, because whoever donated this is a piece of work apparently."

"Who was it? I was at a doctor's appointment the day we had our meeting."

"Some Brazilian financier. I guess he's new to New York but not new to the business world. I'd never heard of him before."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know his first name. He only goes by J. J. Frederico."

I shrugged. I'd never heard of him, but I should ask Edward about him because he might have heard something after he set up the trust. I shook my head at the fact that the harrowed hall I was standing in was basically owned by my husband.

"What?" Jazz asked amusedly.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about all this." I waved my hand and Jasper chuckled knowingly.

"Oh you'll learn Bella, with the Cullens you just have to roll with it."

"Don't I know what you mean." I said wryly.

I finished up with my last minute checks and made sure everything was in order before Jasper and I each left to get ready for the event. Alice dropped him off earlier and he was coming back to our place. We were all going to get ready and attend together. We planned to have a fun night out away from the kids. It would probably be one of mine and Edward's last nights before Lucy arrived in mid-September.

Jasper grabbed my bag for me and I huffed teasingly as we descended the steps to the parking lot. In a matter of minutes we were joking and laughing about previous events and the things that happened.

"Do you remember two years ago when Lauren Mallory practically threw herself at Edward? I've never seen him so flustered. He's always so calm and collected, ever the agent. And here she was this twenty year old twit hanging all over him."

I laughed as I recalled his panicked face as I walked up to them. I had been planning to step in but the Jasper stopped me as I saw Esme walk up and give her a piece of her mind. I had never seen Esme irritated before and she called her a "harpy" and told her to get her hands off of her son. Jasper and I laughed so hard we had tears in our eyes and it helped us forget, for a little bit, what a mess the little brat created for us.

As we pulled into our underground garage, I instantly tensed. I hadn't felt odd this morning, but after everything Edward told me last night I was a little leery of our parking garage and of running into the man from the eleventh floor again. Now I was secretly glad Jasper was with me.

We continued to regale tales of our different events in the almost thirteen years we worked together.

Once we opened the door to our apartment I was met with Justin Bieber blaring over the speakers. I looked at Jazz and he instantly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"The girls like this?" I asked appallingly.

"Worse…Alice." He said soberly and I covered my mouth in laughter.

I looked up and noticed Edward walking toward us with a glass of something clear in his hand. Obviously he wasn't too pleased with the song choice either.

He bent down to give me a kiss and shook Jasper's hand as he met us at the door.

"What's going on?" I asked as he swallowed another large drink.

"Christ she has our son dancing around to that fucking Justin Bieber song." Edward shook his head with a disgusted look on his face and I just giggled.

"Oh poor Daddy, afraid our son's going to be influenced by the girls too much." I laughed and he scowled at me.

I touched his cheek and then kissed him as I pulled him toward the living room. "C'mon tough guy, he'll be just fine."

Edward sighed and reluctantly followed me back to the living room.

There we were met with the sight of Alice dancing around with the twins and Eric, who had a pink boa around his neck. I started laughing and Edward shot me a look of disdain.

Jasper busted up as they all sang "baby, baby, baby ooooh…" as loud as they could.

Finally Edward's scowl dropped and he smiled and shook his head. When the song ended the girls jumped to give me hugs and I got a sloppy kiss from Eric. Alice was already dressed and she shoed Jasper to the guest bathroom to get ready.

"Bella you need to get cleaned up." She tsked as she looked at me disapprovingly.

"Okay Alice." I sighed and walked down the hall toward the master bedroom. It wasn't like I was going to look spectacular tonight or anything, I was seven months pregnant. I would like I was trying to hide a basketball under a toga—still obvious.

*******I closed the door behind me and quickly slipped off my shoes and jewelry as I made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to let it warm and then bent over the sink to scrub my face of my make-up and the grime of the day. Suddenly felt a hand on my back and I jumped.

"Oh! Edward, you scared me." I exclaimed as I looked up at him. He gave me a sly grin.

"I thought I would come get ready with you."

I knew that look. I _loved_ that look.

But now?

"Edward your sister and Jasper and the kids are all out in the living room. We can't do this now." I hissed.

"That's exactly _why _we can do this now. Everyone's preoccupied."

He set his glass down on the counter and swept my hair from my shoulder as he began to place kisses up my neck.

My knees instantly buckled and a wave of heat rushed through me.

_Damn pregnancy hormones. _

He knew he could get me going with one little touch at any time, but now it was even worse. I was like a light switch.

"Babe…I really don't think…" I protested. But he spun me around and silenced me with his lips.

After giving me a searing kiss he leaned against my ear and I felt his hot breath on my neck and all the way down my back.

_Fuck. I am so done for. _

"Shhh. C'mon, they won't even know." He whispered mischievously. "I promise I'll be fast and efficient." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I snorted and slapped his chest. But the thought of showering with a naked Edward, water droplets running over his still fantastic body and hot ass tattoos, made my insides tingle and I could feel my face flushing in an instant.

"Hmmm. See, I think someone agrees with me." He said as he stepped closer and trapped me against the counter and skimmed his nose up and down my neck.

_Son of a bitch. Damn sexy agent got me every time. _

"Oh, well when you say such dirty things like 'fast and efficient'." I teased.

He laughed wholeheartedly against me, but the vibration only spurred my temptations for him.

My husband.

My charming, devious, irresistible husband.

Without responding he worked his way up my neck with his lips as his hands gripped my waist. He lightly tugged on the shirt I was wearing, and with only a brief departure of his lips from my neck, had it off me and flung over his shoulder to the floor of the bathroom.

In a matter of seconds my bra, jeans and panties joined the pile and Edward was slowly kissing his way up my body. We were skin to skin and I could feel the steam from the shower filling the room and making us slick against one another.

He lightly palmed my breasts and I moaned and gripped his hair as he brought his mouth to one of my nipples and slowly sucked, tweaking it and making it pucker against the thick air of the bathroom.

"Fuck Liefje, your breasts are so fucking amazing." He switched to attend to the other as he ground himself against me as much as possible. I moaned and continued to work his scalp with my fingers as he took me higher and higher.

"It's just because I'm pregnant." I gasped as he lightly bit down and then sucked again.

"God, I love you pregnant." I laughed as he finally moved his way up my sternum to my neck and pushed my hair back as he found my pulse point. "Who am I kidding? I love you all the time."

I laughed and then moaned as he bit down on my ear. "Oh. Baby, please we don't have much time."

"I know. But I plan to take my time with you later. I promise." I groaned at his implications and wrapped my arms around him to pull him closer and bring his mouth roughly to mine.

Our tongues tangled and our bodies fought for friction until he picked me up and set me on the counter. I squeezed my legs around him as much as possible and leaned back as his erection pressed against me. Soon we were frantic and clinging to one another, our teeth crashing and our hands running roughly over one another. I gripped his strong chest and biceps and he hissed as I bucked into him.

But then I pushed back hard and he pulled away giving me a questioning look.

"Bella?"

"Help me up." I offered him my hand as he pulled me off the counter and I gave him a devilish smile. I stepped forward and ran my hands down his chest.

"I want you behind me." I whispered.

His eyes flashed with want and he all but growled at me. "Fuck. Turn around."

I did as he told me and shivered as he ran his hand down the side of my neck, pushing my hair over my shoulder before wrapping it around his wrist. He bent forward and kissed the nape of my neck as his other hand snaked around to tweak my breasts again and then work their way down to my center to make sure I was ready for him.

_Like I wouldn't be._

"Quit teasing me." I shot him a smirk in the mirror and saw his wicked grin in return as he pressed against me. I moved my butt back into him and widened my stance to bend a bit as I felt him right at my entrance.

"You're okay." A flicker of concern crossed his face and I groaned.

"Edward. Just fuck me already."

"Jesus Liefje." He closed his eyes and pulled me back as he thrust into me.

"Oh…ahhh." I let out a long sigh. It was always so deep this way, but since I was pregnant it made me feel impossibly full and impossibly close to him.

Edward pushed in and then out, slowly and deliberately until I started to bring my hips back to him. My eyes were glazed and my mouth was open as I looked at him in the mirror. His face was set in a tough line, his jaw tight and his eyes blazing in fire.

"Fuck, Liefje, you look amazing." His teeth clamped down on my shoulder and I moaned.

I wanted to shake my head at him and tell him that there was no way I looked amazing seven months pregnant, but I knew he would just scold me. I knew he loved me like this; it was just hard to believe sometimes.

"You make me feel amazing." I gasped as he picked up his pace and brought his hand around under my breasts and drove into me deeper. I braced myself against the counter as he planted wet kisses down my back, making my skin rage in fire.

"Harder…Edward." I whimpered as we pushed and pulled against one another. Soon enough our slick skin was slapping and the mirror had fogged over from us and the steam in the shower.

"Ugh. Bella…" Edward groaned and I knew he was getting close. I could feel the burning in my abdomen and reached down move my fingers over my clit. The increased motion instantly had me spiraling.

"Oh. Edward. Edward." I cried out and then bit my lip because I didn't want everyone to hear us.

"Liefje." He groaned as he grabbed my shoulders and drove into me with abandon.

"I'm…I'm…" I didn't even finish the thought as my body started shaking and I plunged into the depths. I braced myself against the counter as I heard Edward growl my name and come before he lay flat against my back.

My legs were shaking and I was blissfully limp and sweaty. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him as he wiped my now damp hair out of my face. He placed a kiss at my jaw and then my chin until I turned to meet him and our lips met, not with urgency this time, but in a tender, loving kiss.

We stood there simply kissing and reveling in our closeness for a moment until we realized we should get moving. We had already been in the bathroom for quite a while.

"We better get cleaned up." Edward said raspily as he hugged me to him. I hummed in contentment and leaned back with my eyes closed.

"Do we have to go?" I whined.

He laughed. "Bella, this is your event remember."

I sighed and gave him another kiss before I finally stepped away and got into the shower.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I popped my head out.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." He gave me a smirk and I laughed.

"Probably not."

I quickly showered and Edward helped me out and wrapped me in a towel. He cleaned up after me and then left the bathroom to put on his tux and finally go tell Alice that she could come back and help me with my hair.

I dried out my hair, leaving it straight until she got her hands on me, and started applying my make-up.

"Is it safe to come in?" I heard her voice at the door and I turned and rolled my eyes at her.

"What?" She put her hands on her hips. "You think people really take that long to…cough…'shower'…cough, cough." She said teasingly.

My face flushed and she started laughing.

"Shut up. I can't help it! Your brother is irresistible."

"It's the Cullen charm. What can I say?" She shrugged and I just shook my head and laughed harder.

We caught up a bit more on our week since the holiday as I quickly finished my make-up. My dress tonight was a Grecian style that was flowing and full and had plenty of room for my expanding belly.

Alice sat me down and started putting big curls through my hair. Once my entire head was curled, she pulled it halfway up leaving only a few tendrils around my face. Then she finished my make-up by making my eyes more dramatic and a bit cat-like. I was used to doing my own, but it was fun to have her amp it up once in a while. She attended so many photo shoots and was around make-up artists that she picked up some cool techniques.

We laughed and chatted as she sipped wine and I drank a sparkling water.

"Ok. All finished." She finally turned me and my breath caught a bit in the mirror. It was very similar to how she did it for our wedding day.

"Ali, it looks just like…" I trailed off.

"I know. I thought…this isn't the first time you have worn white…or well ivory for a big event since…" She said.

"Yeah." I sighed. I touched my hair and examined my now huge eyes and glowing face. I was instantly taken back three years in time.

"_Alice I don't need a multi-thousand dollar dress. We're going to be on the beach."_

"_But Bella." She whined. _

_We were walking through Bloomingdale's to pick up shoes for the attendants. I still hadn't decided on a dress, and Alice couldn't believe that I didn't want something big and extravagant like hers. _

_She stopped at the jewelry counter to get the last of the jewelry as well and I decided to just swing into the dress area. I was rummaging through a rack of clearance dresses when one caught my eye. It was white and long with a deep v in the front and the back. It was a BCBG MaxAzaria dress. Usually I would wear that line out for dinner or to a show, but this was much more formal and yet simple at the same time._

_I grabbed it off the rack and quickly text Alice that I would be in the dressing room. I slipped out of my clothes, smiling that I had lost nearly all the baby weight and my body was returning to normal. I pulled the dress over my head and felt it fall to the floor around me. _

_I looked up in the mirror and smiled. _

_It was perfect. _

_The deep v was still edgy and gave it some flare, but the flowing skirt hid my now curvier body from my pregnancy and still made me feel sexy and feminine. I loved it. It was on sale for only $70. Even better. _

"_Bella?" I heard Alice call for me and smiled to myself as I stepped out into the larger area. _

"_Oh…Bella. It's perfect." Her eyes went wide and I nodded my head as I looked in the three way mirror. _

"_Edward is going to love it and you look just…wow." She added. And in true Alice fashion her speechlessness gave way to an almost incoherent babble about shoes and hair and accessories. _

_Finally my head was spinning and I grabbed her hand. _

"_Ali. I don't want to overdo it." _

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. Have you ever known me to overdo it?" _

_I cocked and eyebrow at her and we both broke out in laughter. _

Alice's ramblings brought me out of my thoughts as she went on and on about the wedding. Of course, Alice's other touches were spot on for the wedding just as they were for tonight. I wore studded little white sandals that had a slight wedge so I would have some height but I could still walk in the sand. She did my hair in a Grecian style, just like tonight, with it curled and half up so it could blow in the breeze. My make-up was light and I only wore my grandmother's simple lion necklace. I found it fitting.

I stepped out of the bathroom to finish changing and getting ready. Alice excused herself to go check on Jasper, Edward and the kids as I put on my dress and heels. It was a silky one shoulder ivory dress that had an empire waist and flowed down over my stomach to the floor. It looked like something straight out of the Greek Isles. I should know as I admired many things like it when Edward and I took our honeymoon there.

I was just putting on my gold wrapped bracelet and making sure everything lay right when I heard a click at the door and turned to look.

My eyes caught Edward's form as he stood in the door looking devastatingly handsome in a simple black tuxedo. My eyes raked over his body as he did the same to me. His hair was moderately tamed but still sexy as hell and his muscular body filled out the tux to perfection.

_Damn, I am one lucky woman. _

He swallowed as he stood there with his eyes wide and an awed expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward tentatively, never taking his eyes off me.

"The last time you wore white…" He rasped as he took each step slowly.

"I know." I said quietly and smiled.

Finally he reached me and ever so lightly trailed his fingers over my face from my brow to my jaw. The amount of love and devotion in just the simple light touch was indescribable.

"You look…I have no words for it Liefje." I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt his fingers trail to my lips and pull out my bottom one. My eyes fluttered open as he gently reached forward to cup my cheek with his other hand.

Then he kissed me, soft, warm and ever so tenderly. It was so much different than earlier in the bathroom, but that was why I loved him so much. I loved that he could be raw and passionate, protective and demanding and yet so gentle and caring. He took my breath away on a daily basis and I found myself once again breathless with my chest heaving as I gasped in air from his kiss.

He ran his hands down my arms and goose bumps instantly sprung up in their wake. He moved to my belly and the feeling of his warm touch over the silk was amazing. I covered his hand with mine and we were rewarded with a kick. Edward's face broke out in a breathtaking smile and we just enjoyed the moment.

At last he cleared his throat again. "I…um…I have something for you." His brow furrowed and he stepped over to the top drawer of the dresser where he kept the things most sacred to him.

I watched him with rapt attention as he stepped back over to me and fiddled with a small box in his hands.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"A little something Eric and I picked out…for you."

"Edward…" I started to admonish him, but he put his fingers over my lips. He was forever surprising me with things, and I constantly told him he didn't need to spend money on me.

"Bella. I love you. You are my wife, the mother of my children, my best friend, and everything in the world to me. If I want to give you something, I'm going to." He gave me a stern, but joking, look and I sighed as I couldn't hold back the smile on my face.

"I called Alice this morning to find out what your dress was like for tonight. She said it matched the theme of the fundraiser so I took a chance. Eric and I went down to Greenwich today and found these at a vintage place."

He opened the box and I bit my lip in anticipation. Even though I didn't like it when he bought me gitfts, he really had exceptional taste and his gifts were always spot on.

He pulled out a pair of antique gold chandelier earrings. They matched my strappy heels and gold bracelet perfectly and I knew they would look magnificent with the dress.

"Edward…they're…"

"Do you like them?" He asked hopefully.

"They're lovely, and…perfect." I ran my fingers over the earrings and he pulled them from the box.

"I'm glad. Here, let me help you." He pulled them from the box and we walked over to the mirror. He gently pulled my hair back as I took out the small gold drop earrings I had in. Then I took them from him and placed them in each ear. Edward gave me a huge smile and kissed me gently on my exposed shoulder.

I spun around and put my hands on his lapel as I leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Liefje." We shared our quiet moment until, as could be predicted, Eric came bounding in.

"Momma. Did you get the earwings?"

Edward laughed and I bent down to show Eric that I was wearing them.

"I did baby, thank you so much, they're so pretty."

He gave me a big smile and I kissed his forehead. He giggled and ran back to the living room.

I turned toward Edward then and smiled at the look of joy on his face as I offered him my hand.

"Ready."

"Ready." He clutched mine and kissed the backs of my fingers as we strode out to the living room.

We said our good-byes to Eric, the girls and June and made our way to the limo. Alice and Jasper were just as excited for a night out as we were and were already a little tipsy from the wine they shared at our condo. Alice oohed and ahhed over the earrings and Edward simply shrugged.

The limo pulled up to the event and we stepped out on the red carpet. I still had a hard time getting used to this. Before I met Edward, I always arrived early and went in the back. But now I had to walk up the red carpet and make an appearance.

_We might be on page 6 or something. _

I put on my smile and grabbed Edward's hand. He pulled me into his side as he walked up the carpet.

"Edward, Bella!" I heard Esme's voice from somewhere ahead of us and I turned to look.

Before I knew it my mother-in-law wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh Bella dear you look wonderful." Esme gushed.

"Thanks Esme."

"Mom, you're going to mess up her hair and dress, and yours!" Alice all but screeched.

"Oh who cares Alice. We all look better when we're normal anyway." Esme waved her hand at her.

I laughed under my breath as Esme was really one of the few people who could snuff out one of Alice's fits in a second.

"You look beautiful as well Esme." I smiled as she stepped back and noticed her beautiful gold dress. She looked like a Grecian princess with gold leaves in her hair.

"Edward! I didn't get to see you and Eric this afternoon. How are you?" Esme threw her arms around Edward next and he laughed as he hugged her. It was so good to see him reconnected with his family. Esme looked ten years younger since he came back into their lives. She liked to give me credit for it, but I couldn't take it. It was him; he did the work to go through counseling and to bring himself back. I just tried to support him any way I could.

We greeted Carlisle and the Whitlocks and followed everyone into the event. Emmett and Rose weren't there yet; they were going to dinner beforehand.

The hall looked even better than I could have imagined. It was set with twinkling white lights and only the lingering light of day. The warm glow reminded me so much of the night Edward proposed to me.

Without thinking, I left our group of family and friends and wandered over to the Apollo statue. I stood there taking in the smooth lines of the stone and remembering the feeling of seeing Edward here the first time. The electricity between us was staggering and I could feel the warmth in my body as I thought about not only that day, but the day he proposed right here.

Suddenly a tingle ran up my neck and down my arms. I knew my own Apollo was right behind me, so close but not touching.

"It's really remarkable isn't it?" I could hear the smirk in his voice as he leaned right next to my ear.

"Remarkable is the perfect word for it." I responded without turning to look at him.

"Hmmm." He pondered, playing out our intense second meeting. "I would venture to say there are more beautiful things in this room however."

I turned around then to look at him and find the playful grin on his face. I placed my hands on his lapel as I stared up into his dancing jade eyes and gave him a coy smile.

"Oh really? What's that?"

"You." He whispered as he placed his hands on my waist and bent down to kiss me gently. My lips tingled from the contact and I smiled as he released them.

"You're a charmer Apollo."

"Only telling the truth." He smirked again. Then he looked around the hall taking in the last light of day. "You know what this reminds me of…" He trailed off.

"I know." I smiled. "I was thinking the same thing just a few minutes ago."

He stepped a bit closer, wrapping his arms around my back and bringing his lips to my ear. "That was one of the best nights of my life Liefje…when you agreed to be my wife."

My breath hitched as he placed a soft kiss on my temple. I was still amazed at how he could make me utterly speechless and forget everything, even in a room full of people at a very public event.

He ran his hand up over my belly then and looked down at me with a small smile on his face.

"What are your other favorites?" I asked without thinking.

His brow furrowed as he thought for a moment. "Our wedding, when Eric was born, and of course, when you told me this one was on the way." His hand grazed my stomach and I gave him a watery smile.

Suddenly a throat cleared next to us, breaking us from our private moment.

"Edward. It's been a long time." A nasally voice said from somewhere beside us.

Edward's whole body stiffened and he closed his eyes. He looked annoyed to be interrupted and I had to agree with him. But he turned, keeping his arm around me, and pulled me into his side.

"Claire. It has." He offered nonchalantly.

I looked up to see Claire Whitney in all her fake blonde, twiggy glory, clinging to the arm of a dark-haired, olive-skinned man.

There was an awkward silence as I felt Edward dig his fingers into my side. Something was amiss and I could feel the warmth and tenderness of our private moment instantly morph into something else.

Finally Claire cleared her throat and run her eyes up and down me.

"Edward, aren't you going to introduce us." Claire raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. She knew who I was. We had met before, but just not with Edward around. Usually he tried to avoid her at all costs at these things.

Edward cleared his throat and turned to give me a small smile. He was up to something.

"Yes. Claire Whitney, this is my lovely wife, Bella."

"Claire." I extended my hand and she shook it limply. Edward pulled me back and placed an arm around my back with the other lightly against the side of my belly.

Her eyes flashed to my stomach again and I had to hold back a smirk.

"Well. I see you haven't wasted any time in expanding your family. My mother told me that you have another child as well?" She asked haughtily.

"Yes. Eric. He's three." Edward said coldly and I could see something flash in her eyes as she heard his name.

"Oh." The tension in the air was stifling. I knew it shouldn't matter to me, but I was always a bit wary of her. Ever since the encounter with Jan Cullen at the fundraiser four years ago, I knew Claire still had her eyes set on Edward. I was absolutely secure in our relationship. But I didn't trust her one bit.

The awkwardness continued until Claire straightened her back and turned to the man at her side.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I forgot to properly introduce you to my my boyfriend. This is J. Frederico."

_J. Frederico?_

Claire Whitney was dating the new up and coming businessman who donated the Santorini exhibit.

"J. Edward Cullen." Edward nodded.

"Edward." His voice was thick with an accent and his eyes were dark as he extended his hand.

Edward extended his as well, but the rigid look on his face had returned, almost like he knew him from somewhere. They shook forcefully and for longer than necessary until Edward placed his arm back around me.

I decided I needed to change directions with this conversation and offered my own hand.

"Bella Cullen. I work here at the Met. The Santorini pieces are quite an addition to the exhibit. Thank you for your generous donation."

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen. I see you did a fine job putting the exhibition together. I heard you were the one to request."

I furrowed my brow at him and felt Edward stiffen beside me again.

But before I could inquire more about what he meant, Esme stepped in to break up the encounter.

"There you two are. Your father and I want to introduce you to someone…Oh. Claire, it's nice to see you again." Esme nodded pleasantly and then grabbed Edward's arm to usher him aside. He in turn grabbed my hand and nodded toward the cold couple in front of us.

"Claire, J. Enjoy your evening."

"I'm sure we will Edward." Claire said haughtily again.

I just offered them each a small smile as I was being led back toward our family.

As soon as they were out of sight, I looked at Edward and he seemed deep in thought as if he wasn't even aware of where he was at.

As I let him collect himself, I checked the time to see if I needed to speak with the MC. Then Alice saddled up to me.

"So what was that all about?" She questioned.

"I have no idea Alice." I rolled my eyes.

"Just an awkward meeting of old and new flames huh?" She chuckled.

"Awkward is an understatement."

She giggled and handed me a glass of sparkling water. "Here. Don't let that hussy ruin your night. We're without kids and without a curfew. Let's have fun." She offered a cheers and I held up my glass to hers.

"To tonight." She stated.

I smiled, but out of the corner of my eye I noticed my still distracted husband and over his shoulder one old flame looking on with interest. I shook it off and turned back as we clanked our glasses.

"To tonight." I finished and took a sip of my drink. I just hoped tonight wasn't another indication of Edward's worries. We didn't need any of our old issues coming back to haunt us and I definitely didn't need any new ones to worry about.

**A/N: **

Recs for Reading:

_Never Enough_ by GrayMatters

_Parma High_ by Lady Gwynedd


	4. Blast from the Past

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content. **

_**Chapter Three: Blast from the Past**_

"_**Beat It" by Michael Jackson**_

_**~Agent Cullen~ **_

Groan.

That's all I wanted to do was simply groan. Groan because my perfectly wonderful evening had taken an annoyingly dark turn. Groan in frustration from seeing fucking Claire Whitney. Groan because, even though I have a photographic memory, I can't seem to place J. Frederico or whatever the fuck his name is. Groan because who the hell goes by an initial anyway. Groan because fucking Claire and J interrupted our special moment.

_What the fuck just happened? _

_Who the fuck is J. Frederico anyway and why is he with Claire Whitney?_

_Why can't I hear anything? _

My brain was spinning and the room felt stifling, though I was in a giant open hall. I had been relaxed and happy and even a bit excited about our night out although I generally didn't like these types of events. I was looking forward to repeating our office tryst of years past, but now I was thinking that might not happen. I was too fucking tense and amped up, and not in a good way.

I had such a good day, such a good evening after Bella and I talked last night. Even though I was still suspicious and wary as ever, I felt like I was in control of the situation. Eric and I had a great day together, just the two of us, until we went to see my Dad in the afternoon.

I took a deep breath, willing the ringing in my ears to subside and felt Bella squeeze my hand.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute."

She gave me a small smile and nodded, but didn't let go of my hand. My father handed me a drink and I simply gave him a small cheers as I tossed half of it back in one swallow. Dad gave me a perplexed look but I just slightly shook my head.

He shrugged, knowing not to ask until I was ready. Instead I stared at the sea of people in Grecian style dresses and tuxes. I wanted to revel in the feel of the hall again, this special place for Bella and I. But at the moment I needed to compartmentalize my thoughts. I needed to think about the day I had and how I got to this point.

With that I couldn't help but smile as I thought about Eric.

"_Daddy can we go to the park?" _

_Eric bounced in his chair as he shoveled a bite of toast in his mouth and I laughed at him. _

"_Sure Zoonie. But first, I thought you could help me pick out a present for Momma. What do you think about that?" _

_He nodded emphatically as he chewed on his bite._

"_Good, and then we're going to go to go see Opa."**_

"_Yeah!" He squealed and started to get out of his chair. _

"_Not so fast buddy. You have to finish your breakfast first." He smiled at me and shoved the entire rest of his toast in his mouth and I couldn't do anything but laugh. _

_Too smart for his own good. _

"_Ready Zoonie." I asked after we brushed our teeth and he gave me a big smile._

"_Yeah. Park! Opa's!" _

"_But first a gift for Momma." _

"_Okay." _

_I grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator. We rode down to the street level and as usual Eric chattered the entire way down. I was simply enjoying his innocent outlook on everything. I was able to forget about everything for a few hours. We took the subway to Greenwich and then finally found a vintage jewelry store. I knew somewhat what I wanted to get for Bella. Alice told me her dress was Grecian and flowing and that she was wearing gold with it. Other than that, I was on my own. _

_As soon as we walked into the store I picked up Eric to look around. As much as I loved him, he was like a bull in a china closet. We glanced through some cases but nothing caught my eye. I thanked the owner and we made our way to the next store. _

_Three stores later, one tired and hungry three year old and I was starting to think this wasn't the best idea. When we finally stumbled into a little antique store at the end of the block, I decided if we didn't find anything here I would just go to Tiffany's. Although I wanted something unique, Eric needed lunch and a nap soon. _

"_Hello. Can I help you with something dears?" A kind older woman smiled at me from behind the counter and I took in her eclectic skirt and shirt. _

"_I'm looking for some earrings for my wife. Something gold and rather large."_

"_Is it for a special occasion?" She inquired kindly. _

_I quickly explained the event and Alice's description of the dress and she gave me a wide smile. _

"_I have just the thing." _

_She walked to the back of the store and emerged a short time later with a small black box. Eric was out on my shoulder and I shifted him to the other side as I reached out to look at the earrings. _

"_These just came up at auction last month. My husband was very fortunate to get them. They're antique Victorian with 24 carat gold, real pearls and citrine. They were a part of Duchess Von Arder's estate."_

_I nodded as I took in the earrings. They were perfect, exactly what I wanted for Bella, unique, exquisite and something that I couldn't just get at any chain store. _

_Eric stirred on my shoulder just then and gave me a sleepy smile. I held up the earrings for him and he gave me a grin. _

"_What do you think Zoonie?" _

"_For Momma?"_

_I chuckled. "Yes for Momma." _

_He nodded enthusiastically and the owner laughed. As she completed the order and Eric fell back asleep on my shoulder she gave me a big smile. _

"_He looks like you." _

"_He looks like both of us." I shrugged. _

"_They grow so fast. Just remember to keep them close always and enjoy every minute of it." _

"_I will." I assured her as Eric and I left the shop._

As I thought back on my purchase I couldn't help but catalogue everything that occurred. I had been reviving my field-like thinking over the last couple of days. I thought about the name of the store, what the woman looked like and who she said she got the earrings from. I knew it was random and there was no likelihood that she was connected to anything to do with us, but it was good practice anyway.

I thought about her comment on Duchess Von Arder. She was a renowned New York Socialite whose husband was a Duke of some sort from Switzerland. I knew he was big in banking and they ran with the likes of my grandparents, but he had long passed over ten years ago. The Duchess survived but recently died of heart complications. There was an entire spread in one of the people pages.

My mind drifted next to my conversation with my father only hours ago. After Eric and I left the shop in Greenwich we caught a cab to my parents' house. I put Eric in the spare bedroom and made my way to the family room to watch the Yankees with my father…

"_So how's Bella doing? Is everything going well?" _

_I took a sip of my beer as I watched the first pitch go out and swallowed. _

"_She's good. Getting bigger every day but she feels good." _

"_Good. She looked like she was still moving well last weekend." _

"_Yeah. We've been lucky, no complications with either Eric or Lucy so we can't complain too much." _

_I sat silently taking in the game and the comfortable silence that surrounded us. _

"_Edward. I've been thinking…about our discussion on Sunday." _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I thought about something you asked. About whether there was any fallout with my sisters after the break-up of the company." _

"_Okay…" _

"_There was one problem. One investor who held a significant amount of shares was rather perturbed about the way the company was distributed. He attempted to get the board to vote again and threatened a lawsuit." _

"_Do you know his name?" I asked attentively._

"_I don't. But I do know he had some not so kind parting words with the Chairman of the Board." _

"_What did he say?" _

"_He said he would be contacting his lawyer and that this wouldn't go away quietly. He said he knew other people who were still 'owed' something after the demise of…" _

_He trailed off but I knew who he meant. He wasn't just wronged by the turnover of the company. He was wronged by Jan himself. _

"_Can you find out who it was for me?"_

"_Sure. But I'm still curious as to why you're so interested. I know you mentioned the strange man on the beach, but what else is going on Edward?" _

_My father peered at me carefully and I looked up at the ceiling. Directly above us Eric was taking his nap in my old room. My heart clenched a bit as I thought about the happenings of this last week. _

"_Someone spoke with June at the park this week." _

"_What?" Dad's eyes widened. _

"_He said he worked at Reycon and he knew you and more importantly…" I swallowed. "He knew Eric." _

"_I…I have no idea." My Dad's voice dropped and I went on._

"_This man, the one who was upset about Cullen Enterprises, you don't know where he worked do you?"_

"_No...but I'll find out. I'll find out whatever I can." He said solemnly. _

_I went on to explain the other strange happenings of the week and my father listened attentively. But something in the back of my mind was nagging at me. Something, or someone, was pulling at the edges of my memory. Just because my memory was photographic didn't make it perfect and it annoyed me…immensely. _

_After we had some lunch and Eric awoke to watch the game with us. Soon enough we said good-bye and went to the park to play for a bit on our way home. But even as I tried to enjoy the rest of the day with my son, I kept thinking about my father's words. My father had been through this before with me only three years prior and something didn't sit right for either of us… _

I sighed again as I looked around at the donors and the socialites of New York in attendance. Could the same man be here tonight? Was he just a disgruntled shareholder? Or was he one in the same that worked at Reycon and approached June.

Or was he worse.

_Was it Kebi? _

Something about my interaction with Frederico didn't sit well with me either and continued to work its way under my skin like a leach.

Bella once again pulled me from my thoughts as I finished my drink and set it on a passing tray.

"I need to get something from my office Agent Cullen. Want to join me?" She gave me a smirk and I returned it as I grabbed her hand.

_Anything for another distraction._

"Everyone. I need to grab something from my office for the auction. I'll be right back."

"Sure you do." Alice gave her a knowing snicker and Bella blushed instantly. I shook my head and laughed because of course my sister was on to us. But I was all about sneaking off with Bella and relieving some tension.

We walked back to her office hand in hand. I smirked at her as we opened the door, excited for our little yearly rendezvous. Even if it had only been a few hours, I could never get enough of my wife.

But then I stopped.

Her office was filled with flowers. I knew I hadn't sent them. Not to mention they were a certain kind of flowers that I knew had many meanings.

"What the…" She trailed off as she looked around.

My grip on the door handle squeezed tighter until my knuckles were white and my fingers were turning numb.

"Bella, when did you get these?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. They weren't here when I left the office at 3:00 today."

She started to walk over to the most prominent set on her desk, but I grabbed her hand quickly.

"Wait! We don't know who these are from."

"Edward…" She sighed and squeezed my hand tensely. I looked down at her to bid her to stay at the door and then I walked inside.

I grabbed one of the cards off of the large bouquets of yellow Hyacinth.

_Thank you for the marvelous exhibit. _

_J. Frederico_

What. The. Fuck?

What the fuck does that asshole think he's getting at and what the fuck is he doing giving my wife flowers?

I had only just met the guy, but the eerie feeling he left with me and his likeness to someone or something was already wearing on my conscience.

"What does it say?" Bella quickly grabbed the card and I knew all thoughts of our rendezvous were out the window.

Her eyes scanned it and she drew her head back in surprise. "Why the hell would he send me flowers? I hardly did anything."

I shook my head, not knowing and trying to settle the rage in my brain to run out there and interrogate him.

I could see Bella studying the card as well as the dozen or so plants around the office and then settle her eyes back on me.

"Edward. What are you thinking?" She asked calculatedly.

My breath built up in my lungs causing it to burn in agitation until I finally let out a long exhale.

_You are now an agent. You have to start acting like an agent, thinking like an agent, and being an agent at all times. _

Words from my training sped through my brain like a freight train. I could no longer ignore all these strange occurrences. Regardless of how this fit in, something about it was just…_off_ to me. And something in my training, in my experience, in every fiber of my being was telling me to start acting like an agent again and find out.

At last I settled my eyes on my wife's large chocolate orbs and took a cleansing breath.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." I said evenly.

"Edward…" She admonished, but I put my fingers over her lips.

"I'll be discrete Liefje and he'll never know. I just…I think I need to look into this."

She nodded, likely reading the intense expression on my face. I knew what she was thinking. It was the same thing I was thinking. My face probably reflected what it did four years ago. The same tension returned to my stance, my senses were on high alert as they always had been and I could feel my body responding to the external world.

"Okay. Well, we should get back then." She said quietly as she set down the card and grabbed the list that was already placed on her desk.

"Yeah." I placed a kiss on her forehead and then grabbed her hand as I let my eyes take one more inquisitive pass around her office.

Our shoes clicked loudly along the tiled floors and we didn't say anything as we walked back. Once we spotted our family again and Bella went to speak to the MC I saw Rosalie and Emmett next to them.

"Em." I offered my hand and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek.

I surreptitiously looked around for Frederico in my peripheral vision and Emmett gave me a curious look. But I also noticed the large smile on his face and the radiant look on Rose's.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well E, it looks like I am going to be a Dad again."

My eyes popped, shocked at his news as their son Ethan was only four months old.

"Really? Congratulations man, that's awesome!" I slapped him on the back and smiled at Rose as she beamed. I truly was happy for them knowing all the issues they had the first time around.

"Pardon my saying it, but that's rather fast." I joked.

Emmett shrugged. "What can I say, once my swimmers found their way there was no stopping them."

Rosalie snorted and I laughed heartily. Bella joined us once again and they shared their news with her. She and Rosalie instantly began talking about pregnancy and I knew it was my chance to grab Emmett's attention for a few minutes.

"Hey McCarty why don't I get you a celebration drink?"

Emmett looked down at his nearly full beer and shrugged.

I led the way to the bar, having spotted Frederico, without Claire Whitney, only moments earlier.

"I need your help with something." I murmured to McCarty. He gave me a puzzled look but nodded, not asking any questions. In light of our recent conversation and our general way of operating for so many years, he could probably tell from the tone of my voice.

I walked up to the bartender and asked for two drinks as I stepped in next to Frederico.

"J." I nodded succinctly and shot Emmett a look.

"Cullen." Something about the way he said my name made my ears perk up even more and I saw Emmett's brows furrow.

"J. Frederico. This is Emmett McCarty. He's married to Rosalie Whitlock." I motioned.

"Ah yes. Captain McCarty isn't it?" The two shook firmly.

"Yes." Em responded, and I could tell he was now even more intrigued. He kept a blank face but I could tell by his expression that he was analyzing Fredrico.

"I've read about your heroics in the papers." Frederico added.

Emmett chuckled, "well I generally try to keep out of the papers but thank you." Em took a sip of his drink and before I could move forward, spurred on the conversation.

"I've also seen your name in print recently. What brought you to New York?"

Ah. Leave it to Em to pull that one out.

"Business and…a certain someone let's say." I waited for his eyes to find Claire in the crowd—the way I would find Bella or Emmett would find Rosalie. But he didn't. Instead he looked straight at Em expressionless.

_Hmmm._

"I know how that can happen." Em continued jovially and I decided to step in.

"So, my wife tells me you are a very _generous _donor to the Met." I emphasized and made the next segway. I wasn't going to acknowledge the flowers he sent, but he would know by my tone of voice.

"Yes. I've always had a love of the Arts. Even as a child. I inherited it from my father."

I nodded. "Where did you grow up?"

"Brazil mostly…" He peered at me with his dark eyes and I noticed a flash of…something.

"You must have some very interesting stories." I stated as I thought back to my own time in South America.

"Yes. Interesting would be the operative word." Our eyes locked for a moment as we assessed one another. I could feel a tingle up my spine as I looked at him—a foe, a rival, a threat.

Emmett suddenly cleared his throat and slapped my shoulder.

"Well J it was nice to meet you but I better get back to my wife. I believe she's expecting some bids on the auction items tonight." The tone of his voice wasn't lost on me as I broke from Frederico's gaze and nodded to McCarty.

"Me too. J." I nodded at him and he simply nodded in return and then tossed back the rest of his drink.

McCarty and I made our way slowly back through the crowd. I slipped on my mask of nonchalance as I could feel him looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"You're going to tell me about this later right?" He muttered under his breath.

"Right. Not here."

He nodded as though he was greeting someone else but I knew he understood all the same.

The rest of the evening progressed rather uneventfully but Bella could see my distraction from the evening. I was no longer annoyed at having my evening interrupted, my annoyance had morphed into an anger. Something was boiling under the surface and I couldn't explain it. I was pissed, frustrated that I had to deal with this again. And at the same time, I was focused. My brain and my senses were more aligned than they had been in years and I was becoming something I thought I left long ago. But that bubbling under the surface was just the beginning. Little did I know, eventually it would return. He would return. It was only a matter of time.

*&^%$#

"Six. Seven. Eight. C'mon Cullen two more." I grunted and gritted my teeth as I pushed up the bench press. Sweat was pouring down my back and my arms shook from the weight.

"Nine. Ten." McCarty grabbed the bar and helped me place it back on the bench.

"Fuck E. You sure haven't lost much."

I shrugged. Whether it was the renewed knowledge of being a protector for my family, or _him_ rising back up inside me, I had hit my workouts extra hard in the last two weeks. I was unconsciously getting myself back to a place that I had been before.

One I didn't want to think about, but I knew I was going there.

The last two weeks had progressed rather uneventfully, but I knew Bella could sense the shift in me. I told her about the entire evening at the Met and my discussions with my father. I could tell she was concerned, but I told her I would handle it and not to worry. I didn't want her worrying about me when she was 33 weeks pregnant with our daughter.

"So E, you never told me what Garrett said the other week." Emmett curled his impressively heavy dumb bells to his chest and I exhaled loudly as I did the same. I gave him the lowdown on our conversation but I hadn't heard anything back from him. He and I discussed the entire incident with Frederico and the flowers in Bella's office.

"That's fucked up."

"Tell me about it. I was pissed."

"What did Bella say?"

"She said it wasn't uncommon for big donors to send gifts and such. But still. Fucking flowers."

McCarty grunted in agreement and we stepped over to do some triceps when I noticed Agent Biers enter the gym. He gave me a nod and McCarty shot me a look. He had joined me at the FBI gym today, but he still knew almost all the guys.

"Who's that?"

"Biers."

"New guy?"

"Yeah. He's the one I was telling you about. You know…with the new program."

He nodded as we proceeded to do our next set. I was really pushing my limits the last few weeks and sweat was pouring down my face. I lifted my shirt and wiped my brow as I prepared to do the last set. As I lowered it I could feel eyes on me and I glanced around. There were only six people in the gym and everyone seemed occupied at the moment.

"What's up E?" McCarty asked eying me warily.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm being watched."

"What? Here?"

"Yeah." As I finished the set I looked around again. I saw Biers across the room look away quickly. He was with a few other young agents—none of who I knew.

I tried to let the feeling roll off of me until McCarty and I left the gym to hit the showers. I let the warm water roll over me in an attempt to wash away the feeling of grime and uneasiness I felt. Just as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, Biers stepped into the showers.

"Cullen." He nodded and I returned his gaze. But something caught my eye. He had a large phoenix tattoo in black and red tribal design spanning his shoulder and upper arm and onto his back. He had several others as well, but the phoenix caught my eye because of what it stood for.

_Rebirth by trial of fire._

I had considered getting a phoenix after we found Eric's remains and finally buried him at our family site. I was reborn a new man then—I had Bella, my son on the way and Eric lived on in my son, my family and in me.

And now, I was a bit more curious about Agent Biers.

"Nice tat." I nodded and stepped toward the locker room. "When did you get it done?"

He stopped for a moment, seemingly surprised by my question. But the well-trained agent, so much like me, quickly composed his expression.

"When I was…19." He said as he turned toward the shower. I dipped my chin and stepped toward the lockers.

"I could say the same." He said as I was almost out and I stopped short. "What does the lion mean?"

"Family symbol." I said without looking at him and I could feel the heaviness in the air and sense the realization washing over him.

It wasn't talked about, the Cullen connection to Il Leone. It was forgotten and it was never mentioned that I was his grandson.

As I dressed for training, I thought about Biers. I didn't know whether to trust him or not. I hadn't decided yet and I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask Fortnight more about him.

I dressed quickly in my gear as I had training again today. I was planning to work on some takedown moves with the men. I walked to the mats and noticed the agents compiled and chatting amiably. McCarty was still there and I gave him a perplexed look.

"What? I thought I'd stick around and learn a few things teach?" I smirked and punched him in the arm as I called everyone to order.

I decided to make McCarty useful and demonstrated the technique on him. Even though he was a hell of a lot bigger than me, he came at me and I spun, undercutting him and taking out his legs. He dropped with a thud and I stood over him to ensure he was down. As I always did, we slowed it down and reenacted it for the other agents.

"Now remember, you never leave your attacker an opening. Based on your orders, you always complete the takedown."

The line meant different things to different agents. My eyes connected with Biers and I knew he was the only one who _always_ had different orders than the rest. Everyone else would be instructed to either incapacitate or contain.

But not us.

As I worked through more moves with McCarty and a few other volunteers my mind wandered back almost ten years to my own training…

"_Cullen! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" _

"_Incapacitating the attacker Sir." I responded succinctly. But I never took my eyes off of my "attacker." _

"_And what the fuck good is that going to do you." He growled in my ear._

"_None Sir. Until I kill him." _

"_What ways can you terminate him from this position?" _

"_Several sir. Dim Mak I, III, VII, strangulation, slicing the artery, head contusion, point blank from firearm…" I rattled off a few more and my trainer nodded. _

"_And what is the most effective for no detection?" _

"_Eleven." _

"_Very well." _

I snapped back to the present as I gave the agents their next assignment. McCarty paired up with an agent and I noticed Biers was alone.

"Agent Cullen. Would you mind working with me?" I nodded and took my stance. We eyed each other and circled like predator and prey. I waited patiently for his move. If I had learned anything over the years, the two best ways to attack were to either attack immediately and without warning or to wait out the other person and make them uncomfortable until they become antsy and attacked in an inopportune manner.

But Biers was trained well and he didn't give in. Everyone else completed their assignment as we continued our dance. I felt the presence of the circle of men around us but I never took my eyes off of Biers.

At last he flinched and I made my move. I went for his left leg and he slipped, but quickly caught his balance. I was back up and spun as he came at me in a flash. We traded block for block. I swept at his leg again and he avoided only to get around my back.

But I was faster.

His next move was too deliberate and in a flurry he was over my shoulder and I had him on the mat in incapacitation position.

"Completion." I heaved as I regulated my breathing.

"Holy fuck." I heard one of the agents mutter, but I kept my eyes trained on Biers. I knew what was going through his mind. It was likely a similar training scenario as I remembered only moments before.

"Best tactic for me here Biers?" I questioned him in a low voice so no one else could hear.

He stared at me intently.

"Eleven." He whispered and I nodded as I released my grip on his neck.

I stood up and he retreated into the crowd of agents as I looked around at the men and women. Their eyes were wide and many of them were shaking their heads in admiration. I knew what they were thinking. I was ridiculously fast. He was very good, but I still had him down within minutes and I didn't suffer a single scratch. I was the agent who had an entire program named after him.

_But didn't want it. _

_Fucking Cullverten. _

I didn't bask in their glory. Instead I had an entirely different feeling coursing through my veins. It was a feeling I was all too familiar with for too many years and one I hated.

_Mission complete. _

_Assignment complete._

_Kill complete. _

_Assassin. _

_Killer. _

_Devil. _

_Monster. _

"We're done for today." I stated, and before anyone could question me, I walked off the mat to the locker room once again.

*&^%$#

"Bella?"

I closed the door and set my bag down and threw my keys on the side table.

"Bella?"

The house was quiet and I couldn't imagine that she wasn't home yet. She usually tried to leave early on Fridays to spend some time with Eric, and she was trying to slow down now that the Fundraiser was over.

After my training session, I took another long shower and tried to wash away the feelings of darkness that rushed through my veins. I didn't want to go home to her that way. Other agents made their way in and out of the locker room and knew not to say anything to me. They let me be. Even McCarty just gave me a nod before he left and Biers was nowhere to be seen.

"Zoonie?" I could hear light music from the bedroom so I grabbed a beer from the fridge and made my way down the hall. I listened for Eric's giggle, but didn't hear it.

"Liefje?" I opened the door to find Bella standing at the dresser putting earrings in.

"Hey." She smiled and instantly spun around to walk over to me. She was dressed in a long strapless summer dress which flowed around her. I instantly tried to put my day behind me and become the man that I was now.

_Not that other man. _

I could already feel the familiar dichotomy returning: Agent by day and husband and father by night.

_But how long could I truly separate them?_

"Why are you so dressed up? Where's Eric?" I asked as I came into the present.

She gave me a kiss and placed her hands on my chest as she looked up to me.

"Charlie and Sue came to get him. They wanted a night with their grandson and I thought it would be nice to have some time…just the two of us."

I smiled at the thought and wrapped my arm around her.

Distractions. That's what I needed.

"What did you have in mind?" I gave her my best smirk in an attempt to get myself in the mood and she quickly slapped my chest playfully.

"I have in mind you getting changed and getting ready for dinner. C'mon, I got us reservations."

I kissed her check and then took a long pull from my beer as I stepped toward the bathroom. Bella lightly slapped my ass and I jumped.

"Hey. We won't be going to dinner if you continue that." I said darkly.

"Whatever Agent Cullen." She said teasingly and slipped from the room. I shook my head as I got ready for dinner.

Distraction. Dinner, wife, distraction.

This was exactly what I needed.

I quickly changed into a button down shirt and pants and tried to tame my hair. I took a deep breath and focused on our night ahead. As I stepped out to the living room, I saw Bella pick up a few of Eric's toys.

"Ready?" I asked and she tossed the toys in his box and turned toward me.

"Always."

I chuckled and grabbed her hand as I walked us to the door. We turned off the lights and stepped into the elevator to make our way down. Bella hit the button for the ground level and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're cabbing it tonight. I want to be able to let loose and I don't want you to feel like you can't drink." She gave me a stare.

I nodded and smiled, knowing I couldn't argue with her. To be honest, I could use a few drinks tonight.

We hailed a cab for some new restaurant that Bella read about in the Times and I wrapped my arm around her as we sat back to wait. The cab weaved through traffic as she told me about her morning at work and a new exhibit they were getting.

We walked into the restaurant and were quickly seated at our table. I ordered a martini and by the second one, my mind was finally calming and I was able to focus on only my wife, the amazing food before us and block out everything else of the day and past few weeks.

I stared at Bella as she closed her eyes and savored the taste of the scallops we ordered. I took in her beautiful mahogany waves and the way the light of the restaurant set off her perfect skin. She was completely glowing as she talked about a volunteer event she did with Alice a few nights ago. I let the vodka and the sound of her smooth voice just seep into me. The entire moment just made me appreciate her and our son and everything about my life.

Everything so different from my _other_ life.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shook my head as I realized she asked me a question.

"What?"

"You. What were you thinking about?" She scooted closer to me in the booth and gently squeezed my hand.

"I was thinking about you. How beautiful you are and how lucky I am?" I said as I kissed her lightly.

"Edward." She breathed.

"What?"

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop getting all sentimental and acting like you're never going to see me again. It's our night out. Away from our three year old busy, busy boy." She put her hands on my face and I couldn't do anything but stare into her deep espresso pools.

"Sorry. It's just...been a rough few weeks."

She nodded and gently kissed me. "I know. But we're here. We're now. And I know we have to be careful, but you know what. We have other things to think about too."

I sighed and pulled her close to me as I ran my fingers through her hair. I could feel her exhale from my touch and I kissed the top of her head.

"I know Liefje. I know. But I love you so much and I worry. You just have to know that."

"I know. I love you too."

We stayed entwined for another minute before she pulled away and took another bite from her plate. I did the same as we let the air clear and she changed topics.

"You know we haven't talked to Eric much about him having a little sister." She looked at me intently. "How do you think he's going to take to it?"

"Do you think it will be a problem?"

She thought for a moment and took a sip of her non-alcoholic drink until she finally shook her head. "No. June says he does so well with the other kids at her place and he's never had a problem playing with any of his cousins. He's never really had attachment issues, so I don't think so. But we should probably keep mentioning it more and preparing him now that the time is coming."

She ghosted her hand over her stomach, and without willing it to my hand followed. I nodded in agreement and we spent the rest of dinner talking about Eric and Lucy and our upcoming plans.

Soon we left the restaurant and walked down the street to a little jazz club that we had been to a few times. We settled into a booth and I pulled Bella close in the darkness of the corner as I wrapped my arm around her. My two martinis at dinner and my beer were starting to get the best of me as her scent infiltrated my senses. Suddenly I could think of nothing other than getting my wife home and into our bedroom and losing myself in her.

"Liefje have I ever told you how sexy you are?" I whispered as I lightly nibbled her ear.

She giggled and turned her eyes up at me. Without meaning to, her stare was even more sexy and come hither. "You have Agent Cullen, but I appreciate hearing it."

"You are. You are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on." I grazed my hand up her hip and over the side of her breast. She gasped and leaned into me as she clutched my thigh.

"You know we can't maneuver like we used to. We might have to take this home before we get in trouble for our public displays of affection." She murmured.

I gave her a devilish grin as I thought back to the time in the bar by Columbia.

_Bella in a tight Yankees tee. _

_Bella on the sink in front of me. _

_Bella begging me. _

"I think it's time to go." I groaned and she chuckled into my ear. I quickly paid the tab and all but dragged her out of the club.

I continued to rub her thigh, her arm, and up her side as we sat in the cab and I could tell she was trying to keep her breathing steady. Of course she was returning the torture with her own ministrations.

As soon as we stepped into the elevator to ride up to our floor I attacked her. My hands were at her waist and she fisted her fingers in my hair. I groaned as she released my hair and rubbed her hand along my length.

"Cameras." I grumbled through my relentless attack on her mouth, but she didn't stop.

"You started it." She goaded me.

I turned her so that she was in the corner of the elevator and blocked from the view of the camera as I latched my lips on her neck.

"And I'll finish it."

"Shit." She gasped as I sunk my teeth into her earlobe and ground against her. The elevator bell dinged and I grabbed her hand and raced into our apartment. I fumbled with the key as her hands roamed up my chest and she pressed against my back.

In a flash we were inside and I had her pressed against the door again. I wanted to be careful with her, I wanted to get her to the bedroom, but I just fucking needed her so much in that instant.

My mouth was insistent against hers as I plunged my tongue in, stroking, tasting, beating away the emotions of the day and last few weeks.

"Edward." She moaned and I lifted her dress over her head and threw it down the hallway.

"Bella." I growled as I took her in luscious breasts, her round stomach and her long creamy legs.

She clutched at my shirt as she worked her lips up my neck and diligently removed the buttons from their clasps. We were feverish for one another and the apartment resonated with our gasps and moans as piece after piece of our clothing fell to the floor.

At some point, I finally realized I couldn't just take her against the door as I normally might. Her frame wouldn't allow it right now. So I picked her up bridal style and she squealed as I spun around and walked us to the dining room. I set her on the cold dining room table and she gasped as her bare skin made contact with the surface.

But then she looked up at me with hooded eyes and hooked her legs around me to pull me closer once again. Her fingers burned a trail of fire up my chest and back down until she took me in her hand.

"Fuck." I gritted my teeth as I felt her hand pumping me and I gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the table.

Her tongue circled my nipple and every bit of me was on fire as she nibbled and licked. I pressed her back on the table, and her hair splayed out around her as I took my turn to take her nipple in my mouth and suck gently.

"Ugh. Baby, please?" She writhed beneath me as I paid attention to both and then stroked her with my hand.

"Fuck. Liefje you're so ready for me."

"Yes…always." She gasped as I pumped my fingers into her and then closed her eyes as she threw her head back.

I pulled out my fingers and leaned over as I lined myself up with her and in one swift movement pushed inside.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out at the same time I did and I slowed for a moment to get my bearings.

"God you always feel so fucking good Liefje."

"Oh. You too baby." She moaned and I stood back and pulled her legs higher on my waist. I set a slow pace as I watched in awe at her splayed out on the table before me. Her hair was a wild main, her chest moved with each of my thrusts and I placed my hand over her stomach where I looked in amazement at the life we created in her.

"Edward. Edward. I'm so close." Her knuckles were white as I sped up and shifted her to get a little deeper. Although I could watch myself disappear in her all day, I quickly swept her up in my arms and continued to thrust as she clung to my neck.

"Fuck. I love you Mijn Vrouw, I love you." I felt her squeeze around me and with one more thrust I pushed us both over the edge.

We were panting and sweaty and my legs felt like jell-o but I was so happily sated. I lovingly stroked my hands through her hair as our breathing steadied and I felt her sigh against me.

Without another word I bent down to kiss her and picked her up to take her back to our bedroom. She gave me a lazy smile and I knew our night was only beginning.

*&^%$#

"Baby what are you thinking about?" The moonlight swept through our bedroom as the stillness of our apartment settled around us. It had to be 3:00 in the morning but we were both somehow still awake, awake and blissfully lethargic as we lay in our bed.

Bella's fingers traced over my chest and I sighed as I squeezed her tighter to me.

"I'm thinking…I wish every night could be like this. Just one big distraction. Not having to think about work or…other things."

"Hmmm." She hummed in response and placed a kiss on my chest. "I know what you mean."

We were quiet for a moment until I could feel something shift as she exhaled. She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her as she placed a hand on my chest.

"Edward I have to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out."

She gave me a stern look that I knew all too well. I didn't like the sound of her tone, but I kept my mouth shut and took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"I've been getting some strange…feelings again."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat up but she pressed me back and gave me the look again.

Once she was satisfied that I wouldn't jump out of bed, she continued.

"Well, like a sixth sense feeling, like I am being watched or something. I couldn't put my finger on it but I've noticed it the past couple of weeks. And I haven't really felt that since…" She stopped then and looked away and then back at me.

"And then today I really noticed it when I took Eric to the park after work."

This time I did sit up and I looked at her seriously. "What do you mean?" I asked as evenly as I could.

"I felt like…I don't know, like we were being watched or something. And I know it's not possible but I could have sworn I saw…"

"Saw who?" I pressed her.

"Saw James." She whispered, and the air was sucked out of my chest. "But I know that's not possible because he's in prison for what…twenty years or something like that?" She continued.

"Fuck." I muttered. I tried to calm my nerves as I thought it through. She was right. He was in prison for at least twenty years. But maybe something happened, maybe he was let out on good behavior or some stupid shit like that.

"I'll look into it." I said as evenly as possible. "But let me know immediately if you feel or see anything else."

She nodded. "I will baby. I just thought…" She shrugged. "You know, maybe I was imagining it or overreacting because of everything recently."

I nodded and pulled her closer. Our bubble of distraction instantly evaporated and the tension in my body returned.

We held each other for a moment as we realized we couldn't just ignore this forever. Tomorrow our son would be back and tomorrow, I needed to step up my game plan a bit. I couldn't deny the reason for the return of my old self and I had to start accepting the fact that I _could_ do something about the entire situation.

As we settled in to sleep, I mapped out just exactly what I needed to find out and from who. But as my eyes drifted shut and I succumbed to my dreams I kept thinking about the man on the beach and the things he said.

*&^%$#

"_Cullen we have your next assignment…if you're up for it." Fortnight's voice echoed in my ear. My side throbbed but I had been at my parents for a week and I was already restless. I was ready to be back in the field again. _

"_Of course I'm up for it. What's the target?" _

"_One of Volturi's men escaped last night. Took out two guards, left a trail of shit behind him and the Director wants to keep it quiet. We think someone might have been working with them on the inside to tip them off." _

"_So he's out? Who was it? Where do they think he was headed?" I sat up and was immediately awake. The pain in my side no longer throbbed and I was intent on my next mission. _

"_It was one of yours. That's why I wanted to offer it to you first. If you're up for it that is…" _

"_I'm fine Peter." I cut him off. _

"_Good. Now, let's get down to business. We think he's left the country and we think it might actually be best to let him get complacent for a few days. We're pretty sure where he went anyway. You would just have to locate him when you get there." _

_I grabbed my jeans and my t-shirt and threw them on quickly. I was already tossing things in a duffle before Peter asked the next thing. I stepped out of my room and met my mother in the hallway. She gave me a knowing look as Peter talked of potential contacts and orders. _

_Her eyes locked with mine as he asked the next question. _

"_Cullen how soon can you leave?" _

_Without breaking her gaze, I answered. "Immediately." _

"_Good." He said, but as the word left his mouth my mother's eyes closed and she took a deep breath. I sighed and moved to pass her in the hall but she grabbed my arm on the way. _

"_Where am I headed?" I finally asked as my mother and I silently communicated with each other through our eyes. She didn't want me to go and I couldn't wait to leave—anything to avoid being here, being surrounded by him, by memories, by my weaknesses. _

"_Brazil."_

"_Very well." And with that I closed my phone and removed her hand from my arm before walking away. _

I blinked at the rain pounding on the window before me. The memory ran over and over in my mind as I stared out of my office in lower Manhattan. With each drop, details became clearer and clearer.

A jailbreak. One of Volturi's men. My mission to Brazil.

_Was it all somehow linked? _

I tapped my fingers on my desk and watched the lines of the rain.

_Rookies are hard to train in. _

The man's words ran through my head as they had since Saturday night.

What did that mean? I was practically a rookie when I went to Brazil. It was only my second mission and I knew I had a few mishaps when I was there, but nothing fatal to the mission.

And was Raven really out? Did the jailbreak comment have something to do with that? My stomach rolled as I thought of him out there and possibly after Bella. I had been uneasy since Saturday night but I pushed it away. I couldn't think about it, I couldn't think of my fear. I had to act instead.

I pondered all of it for a moment longer until I finally made a decision. I hit the speakerphone and dialed the same number I dialed a few weeks ago.

"Director Fortnight's office."

"Agent Cullen for Director Fortnight please."

"One moment."

I waited on the line as the rain picked up against the window.

"Agent Cullen, how are you?"

"_Director._ I'm fine." There was a long pause as I let him wonder why I was calling.

"What can I do for you Cullen?"

"I have some questions for you."

"Go on."

_Where to start?_

"How long does James Raven have on his sentence?"

Silence met me on the other end of the phone and I set my jaw as I watched the rain.

"About that…Edward."

_Edward? _I knew that inflection.

"About what? How long?"

"Well. Raven has some…good lawyers."

"What aren't you telling me Fortnight?" I could feel my blood start to boil as I spun around and put my hands on my desk.

Just then there was a knock at the door and before I could respond it opened.

My eyes locked with Agent Morgan's as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. I could see him clutching a piece of paper. His face was set in a hard line as well and he could probably see the tension radiating off of me.

"Fortnight?" I said through gritted teeth.

He sighed on the other end of the phone as Garrett shook his head.

"Fuck!" I slapped my hand on the desk. "What the hell happened?" I roared and began to pace next to the window.

Garret walked over and handed me the paper as I looked at it. It was a print-out showing a formal release for James Raven and the terms of his parole. I asked him to look into it as soon as I got in only a few hours before.

"Edward. You knew this was a possibility."

"A possibility!" I shouted this time, the tension bubbling over. "Do I have to remind you that this man almost killed my wife!" The anger was pulsing through my body and I could feel myself heating from the inside out.

"Edward…"

But I didn't let him continue.

"He's dangerous. She thinks she saw him on Saturday and I didn't even know he was out. Now what am I supposed to do. How the fuck did this happen? He's supposed to be in for twenty years!" I hit the desk again as I saw Garrett's eyebrows raise at my comments.

"You're a lawyer Edward. You know that if a greater charge gets dismissed then it can change his sentence. He appealed the racketeering charge and his term was reduced. He was let out based on the guidelines for time served and good behavior. There was nothing we could do." His voice was cold and stern and it took everything in me to keep from blowing up again.

My mind raced over what this meant. Raven was out, he could be after Bella. Raven had ties to the Volturi, to other underground I might not even know of yet. My family truly wasn't safe.

_And_ I couldn't help but think there was something else going on recently, either related to Volturi, or my grandfather, or one of my previous missions.

We were both silent for over a minute. But I knew he was there. I could hear him breathing on the other end of the line.

"Edward you should know there are ongoing appeals on A.V. as well."

Fuck.

I clenched my jaw as my mind raced through everything.

"I'm coming down there." I finally said.

"Edward…" He sighed.

"Don't fuck with me on this Peter. I will not let you endanger my family anymore. I want some answers." Somehow my tone remained even but it was deadly. One I had surely resurrected only recently.

He sighed again and I looked up at Garrett.

"I won't be here for the remainder of the week. I'm leaving today." I knew what that meant: a takedown somewhere. But he surely couldn't say that over the phone.

"When are you getting back?" I asked impatiently.

"The 13th."

"I'll be there the 14th."

"Agent Cullen." He admonished.

"Peter." I chided.

"Fine. I needed to speak to you about something anyway." That perked my ears but I didn't care at the moment. I was pissed and determined.

"I'll see you then." I hung up the phone without another word and Garrett and I locked eyes again.

"I think we need to talk to someone." Garrett finally said.

I nodded in agreement. Without another thought, I dialed another number, but this time from my secure cell phone. I was done with this. No waiting around, no waiting on the FBI or Fortnight or anyone else. This time I was putting my own reinforcements at work for me. I wasn't going to let the agency fuck with it. I was taking charge, putting in my own surveillance and taking care of this myself.

The phone rang and a low quiet voice came on the other end.

"Hey man do you know who this is?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come in to meet with me?"

"What about?"

"It appears we have some developments with some old acquaintances."

***&^%$#**

**A/N:**

Recs for Reading:

_Truth, Lies & Alibies by eternally addicted_

_Foul Territory by rinabina_

_Vines by FictionFreak95_


	5. August Heat

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content.**

_**Chapter Four: August Heat**_

**"_Tonight, Tonight" by Smashing Pumpkins_**

_**~Bella Cullen~**_

Monday, Monday.

I hated Mondays. I was generally a pretty positive person. But the summer had been sweltering since the Fourth of July and being eight months pregnant only made it worse. Edward was so good about telling me I was beautiful, but at this point I sure didn't feel it. I could barely fit into my shoes, my ankles and fingers were swollen and I felt like I was retaining enough water to have kept the Titanic afloat.

Without the whole iceberg thing that is.

I looked at the clock and realized it was only a little after ten. I wanted nothing more than to go home to my nice cool house and play with my son. But instead I was at work. I still loved my job, but for the first time in over ten years I couldn't wait to go on leave.

It wasn't my boss's fault per se, or even my fault. No it was the fault of the Board who was persuaded by Lauren Mallory's mother that she should be hired on again.

Cripes.

I thought she wasn't done with school until December. But to my dismay, she was allowed to intern and work "part-time" until she completed her degree. In my opinion that was code for "I have credit card debt" and "my parents pissed away my college tuition." For as much as her parents flaunted their alleged money, I knew they weren't as well off as they liked people to think.

Funny how it worked that way.

Thank goodness she was assigned to another department, but I still had to deal with her giving me the evil eye at meetings and passing in the hallways. I didn't tend to like confrontation and I definitely didn't need it right now.

No, right now I just wanted my yoga pants and a really cold beer.

Only one of which I could have.

Sighing, I pushed myself out of my chair and waddled to the water cooler in the hallway. I heard a nasally voice and turned my head.

_Speak of the devil_.

Lauren was at one of the new communications' assistant's desk gossiping about something. I was hot, tired and crabby and I didn't want to deal with her.

I could hear her whispering something under her breath and I glanced over out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't know what he sees in her. She's so plain," she sneered.

The assistant looked away and shrugged. I could tell she knew I was standing there. But of course Lauren, the little brat, had her back to me so she kept going.

"You know my parents are good friends with his. Now that I'm almost done with school, Mother says I should give it a chance."

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I fumed internally. Maybe it was my crazy hormones or the fact that I felt like a whale and completely insecure.

Or maybe it was just that Lauren was an evil little bitch.

_There I said it. So what. _

Regardless, I slammed the cover on my water bottle and walked to the front of the room.

"Ms. Mallory, don't you have work to do in your own department?" I put a hand on my hip and gave her a harsh glare.

"Nope Miss Swan, I was just on break." She stood up and smoothed her skirt over her bony frame and gave me a vicious smirk.

"It's Cullen. And don't you forget it," I shot back.

"Whatever." She waved her hand dismissively and turned to walk out.

Just as she was about to reach for the door, it swung open from the other side instead.

Lauren stumbled and attempted to catch herself. She twisted her feet and caught her heel on the rug and fell to the floor with a thud.

My anger immediately turned to laughter and I had to cover my mouth to hide my entirely unprofessional response.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The man coming through the door held his hand out for her and she gave him a smarmy smile as she reached for it.

"I am now." She batted her eyelashes suggestively and I had to contain my snort instead.

"How charming," he oozed, and my creep radar started throwing off warning signals.

"Can I help you with something?" I interrupted in an attempt to break up the disgusting flirtfest. The man had to be thirty years older than her for crying out loud.

His eyes rose to me and I sucked in a breath. He looked eerily familiar, yet I couldn't place him. The devious grin that crossed his face only made me more uneasy and I could see Lauren huff at the smile he was giving me.

"That depends," he finally said. "Are you Bella Cullen?"

"I am." I swallowed and tried to remain cool.

_Who was this man?_

"I have a message for you."

"From?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"My boss. Mr. Frederico wanted me to deliver it personally."

_Interesting._

"Let's go to my office." I gestured, and Lauren huffed in annoyance again.

_Please._

I shot her a look again and finally she left, slamming the door behind her. I wished I could bring up her behavior with her supervisor, but I knew that Lauren's mother was close with her supervisor as well.

I led the man back to my office and gestured for him to have a seat before taking my own behind my desk.

"What was your name again, sir?"

"Ah, how impolite of me. My name is Manuel. I am Mr. Frederico's…uh…personal assistant." He smiled as though he knew something I didn't.

I studied him for a moment, noting the black hair, expensive suit and dark skin. Something smelled funny with the whole situation, but I couldn't place it.

I couldn't place him, and it bothered me.

"What can I do for you Manuel?"

"Mr. Frederico would like to inquire about additional promotions and funding for the Santorini exhibit."

"In what regard?"

Manuel pulled out a manila envelope and slid it across my desk. I stared at it for a moment before picking it up and flipping it open.

Then my eyes bulged out of my head as I looked at the proposal before me.

"I don't understand. Is there something wrong with how we've set up the exhibit?"

"Wrong, no. However, Mr. Frederico believes it could be better—with your help of course."

"How so?"

"Once the exhibit has completed its tour here it is assigned to go back to the National Archives in Greece. But Mr. Frederico would like for it to stay here. In fact, he has brokered a deal with the Greek government—you know how bad their economy is right now," he half-joked.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he continued.

"Mr. Frederico would like you to be in charge of the project."

"Is this a job offer?" I inquired.

Manuel chuckled. "I know it's a bit uncouth to come into one's place of employment with such correspondence, but you seem to be rather…err…guarded most other times."

A shiver ran up my spine, but I knew it wasn't because of the cold. What was this man asking?

"I'm not sure what you're implying," I said tightly.

"Nothing bad Mrs. Cullen. It's just that you seem to have all of the right connections and Mr. Frederico only wants the best. He would like to have approached you personally, but he found that to be somewhat of a…difficulty shall we say."

His eyes flashed with something and I ruminated over what he could have meant.

_Edward._

Somehow this has something to do with my husband. But as far as connections, I didn't have many outside my family.

Before I could think about it more, Manuel stood up and walked to the door.

"Think about the offer Mrs. Cullen. I believe it may be worth your while. Or at the very least, the most prudent course of action."

_Prudent?_

With the last of his strange words, Manuel opened the door and left.

My breathing picked up as I sat at my desk and stared ahead.

_Was that a threat? Take the job, or what? Would he do something to me? My family? _

I looked through the proposal again and everything appeared to be on the up and up. But something about the entire conversation didn't sit right. I was only in communications; I wasn't in fundraising or even in the department that researched and contracted for the new exhibits. I didn't have any connections.

Outside of my family.

Or was it my family _heritage_, that dirty little secret that we kept under the rug.

I quickly put the folder in my work bag, knowing I would show it to Edward that evening.

Then I tried to go back about my day as though I hadn't just received a veiled threat. At my work place, my second home, no less.

*&^%$#

"Psst." I was furiously typing on my computer, the work week was almost over and I couldn't wait to go home. I was off for the afternoon since I only worked 20 to 25 hours per week.

When I looked up, I saw a smiling Edward standing at the doorway and my face returned his grin.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Surprising you." He smiled and walked in.

On Monday night he was more than upset when I told him about my little visit. Yet he hadn't seemed surprised either. He told me that Frederico was being "looked into", whatever that meant.

I knew Edward had upped the ante lately. He was often on the phone with his contacts in the FBI well into the evening. He had been working out more and going to the shooting range. I wanted to tell him to relax, but part of me knew he was right. Since James had been released and we'd had the suspicious run-ins of late, an ominous feeling had settled around us not unlike four years prior.

But we refused to not live our lives anyhow.

Which was why Edward was in my office at noon on a Friday.

"I'm taking you out for our anniversary." He smiled as he walked over to lean against the desk.

My face lit up and I grinned at him. "Really? Where are you taking me, Agent Cullen?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he snickered.

Edward leaned down then and placed his hand on my chin, tipping my face up to see his. He pressed a kiss to my lips and I sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair. I still loved it every time he did that.

"Happy Anniversary, Liefje." He pressed another kiss to my temple and then helped me out of my chair. Luckily I was dressed casually since it was Friday and Edward was in a t-shirt and jeans.

Apparently he had taken the day off and taken Eric out to my father and Sue's place and they were watching him for the night and next morning.

I shut down my computer, grabbed my bag and keys and we were soon walking to the parking lot. Edward held my hand the whole way as we descended the steps. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren Mallory and a girl from her department seemingly walking back from lunch. She looked at us and I grumbled under my breath as she all but undressed Edward with her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Liefje?"

My eyes glanced at Lauren and Edward followed my gaze.

"Is that the Mallory girl?" he inquired, and I just nodded as we reached the end of the stairs.

"Hi Edward!" she simpered and I huffed.

Edward pulled me closer to him and looked down at her. "Do I know you?"

Her eyes flashed with anger and I had to hold in my laugh.

"Um…I'm…Lauren," she stuttered and tried to find her words.

"Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell." He shrugged, and then put his hand on my hip.

"C'mon, Liefje, I have our entire day…and night planned." He said a little too huskily and I had to bite the side of my mouth to avoid laughing again.

We walked away from the building and left a slack jawed Lauren standing halfway up the steps.

I busted out laughing once we were far enough away and I almost couldn't catch my breath.

"Oh my God. Edward! That was…just…" I shook my head and smiled up at him as led me to the passenger side door.

"Pretty funny?" I could see him raise an eyebrow behind his Ray Bans and I laughed.

"Yeah, the best thing I've seen in weeks."

"Well, anything to get you to smile like that, Liefje. You've seemed kind of off lately." His previously joking tone morphed into one of concern as he pressed his hands to my hips and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, I just feel…you know." I shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

I sighed and put my hands on his chest, my protruding belly making it so we could barely embrace. "I'm not exactly feeling very attractive lately…and then Lauren is always saying and doing things like that." I shrugged.

Edward pulled off his sunglasses and slipped them in the top of his shirt. Then he put my face in his hands and tipped it up so I could look at him. He was so unbelievably beautiful, and I was usually just fine with my looks, but lately I didn't feel nearly up to par with him.

"Liefje, I want you to listen to me and listen really well."

I nodded as his jade eyes bored into mine.

"You are the most stunning woman I have ever met. You are not only beautiful on the outside, but even more on the inside. I can honestly say that I have never met anyone as beautiful and sexy as you are and you've completely enraptured me since the day we met."

My eyes filled with tears and my lip quivered.

_Damn hormones._

Edward leaned in then and put one hand on the side of my stomach and I could smell him—all cool, refreshing and pure man. "Truthfully, when you're pregnant, knowing it's my child that's growing inside you, it takes every ounce of my willpower not to rip your clothes off every time you walk in the door," he murmured.

I sucked in a breath and my heart rate quickened. The man could take me from a weepy mess to a blazing inferno in seconds.

His fingers stroked my cheek and I wet my lip with my tongue.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Yeah," I responded breathily. _You can do way more than kiss me but we might get arrested if you do it here_.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as he moved his hand down my cheek to the back of my neck and brought me against him. The hand blocked from passersby moved from my belly, up my side and lightly grazed my breast as our tongues met. I groaned and threw my arms around his shoulders as we deepened the kiss and he pressed me against the car.

When we finally slowed, and realized exactly where we were standing, my head was in a daze.

Edward placed another chaste kiss on my lips and smirked at me.

"Feel better?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," I sighed, "thank you."

"It's true. Don't ever forget it." He smiled and then leaned right next to my ear. "And when we get home later, I am going to show you just how sexy I think you are…over and over again."

I trembled and fisted his shirt as he chuckled against me.

With one more quick kiss, he opened the door behind me and helped me in. I was caught between a place of bliss and desire. He always knew exactly what to say to me—and then I wanted to rip_ his_ clothes off because of it.

Edward started up the car and I looked up at the steps as we pulled out of the parking lot. Still standing on the steps was Lauren Mallory with her arms crossed.

"Did you know she was standing there?" I asked.

"Maybe." He grinned and I just laughed, loving his devious streak.

"Where are you taking me?" I finally asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You'll see." He smiled and then revved the engine as we sped away.

*&^%$#

Three hours later we were sitting in box seats at the Yankees game and I was perfectly content. It finally cooled down that day and the sun was just behind the edge of the stadium. I was mere feet away from Jeter, Cano, Rodriguez and the rest of the players, and I was absolutely ecstatic. I wasn't sure what else Edward had planned, but box seats at the game and an afternoon with just him was all I needed.

As the game ended and we climbed up the stands, Edward pulled me behind him.

"Where to next husband?" I teased.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Mijn Vrouw," he teased back. Once we were in the car he went in a completely different direction from our home. We pulled up to a strange building down by the water. I wasn't sure what it was, but it looked like some sort of transport center.

Edward led me inside and we walked up to a counter.

"The Cullen party is here."

"Yes, Mr. Jimenez will be here shortly."

"Jiminez?"

Edward shrugged and my heart skipped a beat.

_It couldn't be._

I gave Edward a wide-eyed look and he snickered.

"Edward, what exactly are we doing here?"

Suddenly I could hear a roaring sound and watched in awe as a helicopter set down outside on a tarmac.

We were at a helipad.

And walking through the door was Eleazar Jimenez.

_What the hell?_

"Um, Edward?"

Before he could respond, he simply squeezed my hand and pulled me ahead.

"Edward!" The man walked forward and threw his arms around my husband as I clutched Edward's hand.

"It's so good to see you. You're well, si?" He said in a thick Spanish accent.

"I am. In fact, very well, thank you Eleazar."

"And who might this enchanting lady be?" He raised an eyebrow at Edward and looked at me.

But instead of being creeped out, I was in awe. Eleazar Jimenez was an international billionaire. He was known as a dare devil, trying all sorts of adventures such as climbing Mount Everest, hang gliding over the Grand Canyon and doing death defying jumps out of airplanes. He was like the Spanish Richard Branson.

And apparently he knew my husband—personally.

"This is my beautiful wife, Bella. So don't you get any ideas old man," Edward jabbed.

I offered my hand and Eleazar lifted it and kissed the back. I had to contain a giggle. He was charming, and completely harmless to me. Surely he could charm the pants off of many a woman—and surely he had in his day. But he was at least sixty with silvering black hair and a bright white smile set in his tan face.

"And a bambino I see. Edward you've been busy since I saw you last."

Edward smiled and put his arm around me. "It's actually a bambina, and we have a three year old son as well. You could say we've been busy." He joked.

"Ah, such a cheeky young man still."

"Well, I learned from the best."

"What's the saying? Pot meet kettle. I think that makes me the kettle then." Eleazar smiled but then gestured for us to follow him. "Come, the heli is all ready."

We followed Eleazar to the helipad and I looked at Edward in question. He simply shrugged and squeezed my hand.

Soon we were flying above the city, the skyline painted with reds and oranges and hues of the early evening. It was breathtaking. I always thought those helicopter rides over the city were somewhat of a tourist trap, but it was amazing. Or perhaps it was our colorful tour guide that made it as such.

Eleazar wasn't even from New York, yet he knew the city like the back of his hand. He had a penthouse on Central Park and actually owned the helipad. I surmised that he and Edward somehow met through one of Edward's missions and I knew I would have to inquire about that later.

We floated above the city until my stomach growled and we had to reluctantly bring our ride to an end.

After finishing our evening at a quaint little Italian place in our neighborhood, Edward and I walked hand in hand from our car as we entered our building.

"Oh." I grabbed my side as we ascended in the elevator. "That was a good one."

"She must be upset that she has less room after dinner," Edward teased.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I know, I'm a house. You don't have to remind me," I grumbled.

Edward's eyes softened and he turned me to look at him. "Liefje, I can't say it enough, but you look amazing. I'm going to miss this so much. I love how you look. I love when you're pregnant." He pulled me close and kissed below my ear.

I sighed and leaned against him. I thought I got through it earlier, but ask any other woman who is 36 weeks pregnant. You feel fat, not glowing. All the same, I couldn't deny that Edward always made me feel beautiful and loved.

"Like I told you earlier, if you don't believe what I say, I will just have to show you." He pulled back and gave me a devilish grin as the elevator dinged at our floor.

I chuckled as he pulled me by the hand and into our home. I set my purse on the side table as I felt his arms around my waist. Hot lips sucked on my neck and a tingle ran up my spine at the contact.

My body instantly reacted as it always did to him, but even quicker after our warm up earlier in the day.

I reached my hand around to pull his mouth to mine for a kiss. It was slow, deep and sensual as Edward massaged his hands up and down my body, never touching my breasts or between my legs but touching so close it made me tremble with need.

Wordlessly, we moved our way down the hall to our bedroom where Edward put on some music and turned the lights to a low dim setting. He was at once behind me and trailing his fingers over my collarbone, down my arm and along my protruding belly as he slipped my shirt over my head. I sighed as he massaged the week from my muscles and leaned into his hands.

His hands; God, he had talented hands. In a matter of no time I was panting and moaning against him as he used his fingers to toy with my sensitive nipples and graze through my pussy.

I could feel him against my ass, rock hard and barely contained in his jeans. He rubbed along me and I moaned again. "Feel that, Liefje. You make me want you so fucking much when you look like this. It's my child you're carrying, it's a part of me that's inside your belly and you give up so much to do it for me, for our family. How could I not want you even more for that?"

"Oh Edward," I croaked as he emphasized his words by thrusting his fingers into me.

I felt us slowly moving toward the bed. Edward laid me down as he quickly stripped out of his clothes before covering my body with his.

"I'm going to make you believe me, Liefje. I'm going to make you realize how incredibly, unbelievably, undeniably sexy you are." He punctuated each word with a kiss to my abdomen.

My hands found his hair as he kissed every inch of my upper body and caused me to moan, sigh and writhe with need.

Edward's lips and hands moved down my sides, over my hips, across my pelvis, until they were trailing down my leg. My hands fisted the sheets beside me, not knowing where else I could place them, but needing the grip. I was aching, absolutely aching by the time he made his way back up my legs.

"Fuck, you're so wet Bella." A long stroke of his tongue followed his words and I cried out and once again tugged at his hair.

Frenzied lips and hands worked me over until I was screaming out Edward's name.

"Hmmm. That's one. I think I promised you many," he whispered huskily into my ear.

_He's going to kill me._

I pulled him to me for a kiss, feeling the need to have him close and surround me. I missed being able to be completely skin to skin with him due to my size.

We lost ourselves for an endless amount of time just kissing and touching and caressing until Edward used his fingers to bring me to climax again.

Without so much as a breath, he turned me around and propped me on my knees as he slipped inside me. Then he pulled me back so his chest was flush with my back and his arms were completely around me, hands roaming and touching every part of me.

It was as if he read my mind and knew my need to be close to him.

He pushed us up and pulled me down tighter each time until I was on the brink again. I could feel every muscle in his body holding me, thrusting his body in time with mine and simply loving me the way no other man could.

"Fuck, Liefje, I need you to come again," he growled and thrust deeply into me again. He used one hand to pinch my nipple as the other rubbed my clit slowly.

"Yes, oh fuck. Edward, please." I reached back and roughly grabbed his hair.

At my begging he picked up his pace, our bodies slick with sweat and my own hair a wild mess. He attached his lips to my ear and it instantly sent me reeling. Somewhere in the haze of the most powerful orgasm I'd had in ages, I felt him thrust twice more before spilling inside me.

"Ah, ik hou van je, Bella, Bella, Bella. Christ, I love you."**

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me as he pulled me down beside him on the bed. We lay there with the city lights illuminating the room around us. Edward gently rubbed his arms over mine and placed kisses along my shoulder and neck. I melted against him, feeling absolutely sated and relaxed.

"I love you, Bella. Happy Anniversary," Edward whispered.

I turned my head and reached up to put my hand on his face as I kissed him. I just stared into his dark green eyes, wondering how in the world I ever got so lucky to meet him. My soul mate, my other half, my husband, the father of my children and truly the best man I had ever met.

"I love you more than I can say, Edward. Thank you for such a wonderful day."

With that we sighed into one another and drifted off to sleep.

*&^%$#

"You'll be back before dinner?" I asked him as he packed his bag.

Edward sighed and cringed. "Yes. I'm not letting him talk me into anything."

I knew Edward was ticked at Director Fortnight, but I also knew he was unwaveringly loyal and I worried what Fortnight might want to speak with him about.

It was Saturday morning and I was sitting on our bed as he grabbed the last of his things. He was dressed in a dark gray suit, oxford and no tie. He wanted to be professional but didn't necessarily want to treat it as a full out business meeting.

He said he didn't want to give Fortnight the satisfaction, or any indication that he _wanted_ to do something more than the position he was already in.

The trouble was, he was invaluable to the FBI. We knew it, they knew it, and I had never lost sight of the fact that there could be that potential mission out there that could call him back.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," I said reassuringly.

I walked Edward to the door and gave him a kiss. It was pretty early, but we were both up as we were used to our son rising early.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and sighed as he kissed my head. "You're going to pick up Eric and then you'll be back in time to meet me?" he questioned.

He was worried about leaving for the day, but I just squeezed him back. "We'll be fine baby, don't worry."

"Maybe I should have the Captain escort you back," he rambled.

_My damn overprotective husband. _

"Edward," I admonished, "we'll be fine."

Finally he took a deep breath and gave me one more kiss. "I love you. Call me when you leave Brooklyn."

I nodded and pressed my fingers to his chest one more time before he walked out the door.

_If only I would have known how right he had been._

*&^%$#

I hopped in our Range Rover after securing Eric in his car seat. He babbled in the back as I navigated our way to Brooklyn through Saturday morning traffic. Considering how far it was it shouldn't have taken as long as it did.

When I pulled up in front of Charlie's I noticed not only Sue's car out front, but Leah's as well. Apparently we were having an impromptu family dinner.

My relationship with Leah had improved immensely. We still weren't what I would consider close, but we definitely had a better relationship than we had in our younger years. I think age helped us both bury the hatchet and move on.

"Dad! Sue!" I called out as I ushered Eric in. He immediately chased off after his cousins as I found my Dad and Sue in the kitchen. Somehow Sue had convinced my father to learn how to cook. They had even taken a cooking class in the past couple of years. She thought it was a good way for them to spend time together and then he wouldn't starve when she had to work the night shift as a nurse.

"Hi Bella." Sue smiled warmly and I gave my Dad a kiss on the cheek as I put the dessert I brought in the fridge.

The weather was still warm so we proceeded out back to the patio. The house had changed a lot as well in the last couple of years. Long paid for, my father started to renovate it. Of course Sue's touch was all over the place. It looked amazing and I was so happy for both of them.

The sun rose high in the sky as we settled in to laughing at the boys and enjoying Dad and Sue's ribs.

I leaned back in my chair, quickly full considering Lucy didn't give me much room.

"Full already Bella?" My Dad questioned.

"She just takes up too much space."

"I still can't believe it. I don't know what I'm going to do with a granddaughter," my father mumbled and harrumphed and I shot him a teasing glance.

"Probably be completely overprotective, just like her father will be."

"Damn straight," he huffed and dove back into his ribs. I took a sip of water and just smiled at everyone enjoying their meal. The Swan-Clearwater clan had truly become a family after Dad and Sue got married. Leah was doing well at her job at Reycon and her new boyfriend even seemed pretty nice, though I didn't know him well.

"What department are you in again Leah?" Dad asked and broke my thought process.

"International marketing. Since I speak Spanish fluently I've been able to move up pretty quickly."

My father nodded, but I could tell he was thinking about something. Dinner progressed, but I kept an eye on my father's more quiet than usual demeanor.

Once the food was sparse and everyone's belly was full, I began to clear the plates. I hummed as I rinsed the dishes to fill the dishwasher and looked up as I heard the screen door open from the back.

My dad shuffled in with the last of the plates and quickly grabbed the ones in my hand.

"Let me get that. You shouldn't be straining yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Dad, in fact, I wouldn't mind getting this one moving. I can't believe I have a month left."

My Dad filled the dishwasher as I handed him plates, but I could tell he was quietly contemplating something.

I could hear the screeches of the kids running through the sprinkler in the back yard and my father snuck a peek at them before he closed the dishwasher to run it.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. It's something that I probably should have brought up earlier, but there's never really been a good time after everything…" he trailed off and I knew what he was talking about.

After my kidnapping, my injuries and my escape.

"Dad, if you're worried about me protecting myself you know I can handle it."

I thought back on the months after Eric was born. I'd convinced my father to take me to the shooting range and help me get licensed to carry a handgun. I didn't have one because I didn't want one with Eric in the house, but I definitely knew how to use one. I'd also taken several martial arts and self defense classes, much to Edward's dismay. Yet the both of them still thought they had to protect me.

But I needed to protect myself first and foremost.

Before I could get lost in my thoughts again, my father shook his head and pulled me back.

"That's not what, I'm talking about. Though with the recent change of circumstances, I'm glad you did what you did."

He blew out a breath and then leaned back against the counter to take a sip of his beer.

"There are some…things…that I have never shared with you that I want you to have. I wanted to let some time pass after everything with Edward's grandfather. But now that you are pregnant with Lucy and you've had these recent developments. I'm starting to think that was the wrong way to handle it."

"What kind of things?" I questioned.

"There's a safety deposit box down at the bank. It contains a life insurance policy as well as several of your grandmother's journals and a few other keepsakes. It's mostly things she wanted you to have, but the policy is one she took out on me when you were born, just in case anything would happen to me."

I nodded in understanding. We were insured to our eyeballs like most people these days. Edward and I had insurance policies on all of us and everything we owned.

"Okay. What do you want me to do with them?" I asked curiously.

"After Lucy's born, I'd like you to come take a look at everything. Make sure you get what you want and the rest I'll likely just put in storage. I don't think the box is necessary anymore."

"Okay. Hey Dad…" I paused thinking about his shift during our conversation before. "Is everything okay? I noticed you got a bit tense when Leah mentioned her department earlier."

"Everything's fine Bella," my Dad said with a straight face. But this wasn't the kind that said he didn't know anything; it was the face that he gave when he meant "don't ask."

I just nodded as he patted my shoulder and walked back outside. I knew Edward and my father talked frequently as they were both hypersensitive about our protection, but sometimes it irritated me. I wished they would just keep me in the loop. Yet at the same time, they both had to keep certain confidences for their jobs and I had to understand that.

The afternoon passed quickly and once the sun began to move behind the neighboring houses I loaded up Eric to head back to the city. He was exhausted, having not had his afternoon nap and passed out as soon as he was in his car seat.

The hour long drive back was probably good for both of us. I could let my mind work through everything from the past few weeks and he could sleep.

I turned onto the expressway and put my blinker on to change lanes when something in the mirror caught my attention.

There was a black car three cars back. It had slightly tinted windows and was entirely nondescript in many ways.

Except it looked a lot like an undercover car. I wasn't sure what drew my attention to it at first, but I decided to test out my intuition.

I changed lanes again and watched as the black car changed only seconds later.

Two more switches confirmed the fear bubbling up in my chest.

The car was following me.

I tried to reach for my cell phone in my purse to call my father or Edward. But then I realized I had tossed my purse in the backseat when I put Eric in his seat.

"Fuck," I muttered and quickly thought through what I should do.

Go home.

It was by far the safest place and if I rolled into a police station they would just think I was crazy. The garage was secure and I could call Charlie and Edward and have police at my door in seconds.

I quickly changed lanes again, noting the black car following my moves.

My breaths were shallow as I wound the car the rest of the way home and then sped down our street hitting the garage opener as fast as I could once I was in distance.

"Eric, baby wake up," I called out to him before I was even in the garage.

I drove through the doors and quickly parked the car in our parking space. My fingers quickly worked the buckles and snatched my keys as I hurried to get to the backseat.

I all but yanked Eric out of the back and he whimpered in his sleepy state. I felt terrible, but I was starting to freak out and needed to get us inside as soon as possible.

With my keys securely in my hand, bag over my shoulder and Eric's hand in my other I rushed us to the elevator.

And then I heard it.

Footsteps.

I didn't have to waste the time to look back to know they were coming after me.

My heart instantly started pounding as the footsteps grew closer to me. I picked up my pace and hurried to the elevator.

"Eric, baby can you hurry for me?" I said nervously as I all but dragged him along.

He looked at me with wide eyes, and I was trying my best not to scare him. But I couldn't lift him—hell maybe I would anyway.

Suddenly, I heard a second set of steps join the first and I started to panic. My breath quickened and I didn't think about it anymore. I just did it.

I leaned down and swooped up Eric, and took off as fast as I could for the elevator. Pregnant or not, none of us were safe. I could feel it. Just as I went through the glass doors, I pressed the button and swept Eric inside.

I turned just in time to see the sneer on the man's face through the glass. It was the same man who had called me by name a few weeks ago and a shudder ran through me. He turned to yell something at someone and my eyes followed his voice as the doors closed before me.

I could have sworn I saw dirty blonde hair take off for the stairwell and I didn't just start to panic.

I panicked.

_James. _

No.

My arms squeezed Eric tightly as the door shut and I held my breath. I could see the numbers climbing, until all of a sudden, the elevator stopped on seven.

I cringed and turned Eric to the corner as the doors opened, but no one was there.

And then the same thing happened on eleven.

And twelve.

And fourteen.

By the time we reached our floor my keys were trembling as the elevator dinged.

The door opened and my eyes met our door as I sucked in a breath.

No one was there.

But then I heard the stairwell door and I shot out of the elevator.

I could feel him closing in on us as I fumbled with the keys and shoved them into the door as fast as I could.

The door flew open and I all but threw Eric into the entry and turned to slam the door behind me.

A hand came between it and a grunt sounded from him.

"Now I've got you," he growled.

My heart raced at his voice and I put all my weight against the door and started hitting his hand with my keys.

"No! Eric! Go to your room and lock the door!" I screamed as I fought against the man. I did everything in my power to slam his hand between the door and the frame and continued jabbing at his hand.

"You bitch!" He cried out when I finally drew blood. I felt a slight ease in the door and let go just enough to slam it back against his hand again.

I heard an "oomph" from the other side as he slipped again. I kept shoving my shoulder into the door until I heard the sickening crunch of his fingers.

"Boom!" Suddenly the door slammed shut and I heaved against it.

Somehow my fingers quickly found the locks and I shakily turned them and the deadbolt. I barely entered the security code on the pad to the right before I slumped to the floor and leaned my head against the door.

It was only after a moment of sheer terror and relief that the sobs wracked through me. The adrenaline rushing through my body at the speed of a freight train was coming to a screeching halt. As a result, tears streamed down my face as my entire body convulsed and trembled.

I tried to take a deep breath but couldn't.

I tried again. Nothing.

And then fear raced through me for a whole other reason.

I gasped again and again.

_Something wasn't right._

"Eric!" I called out, raspy, but my eyes started to get hazy and my heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it was going to explode.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. My chest was tightening and fear ripped through my body.

_Lucy. _

I reached for my purse which had fallen to the floor and tried to grab my phone with one hand as the other clutched at my throat.

But I couldn't breathe.

I just kept thinking of our baby girl as I gasped and gasped, trying to suck in air.

_Lucy. _

Just as I pulled my phone from my purse a sharp pain ripped through my abdomen and I cried out and grabbed my stomach. My arm slipped from my reach and I fell to the side. My head hit the floor with a sickening thud as my phone flew across the ceramic tile of the hallway.

_No!_

_Lucy. _

_Eric. _

_Edward._

Then everything went black.

***&^%$#**

**A/N:**

Whew! So here it's been a while and then I start you with that! Good thing the next chapter is written.

Strap on your seat belts, you're in for a ride folks.

Ok, the Dutch:

_ik hou van je_ = I love you

_Liefje _= Love

_Mijn Vrouw_ = my wife

Zoonie = a changed name for Zoontje "which is sonny" it's explained in chap 1.

_Mijn Schoonheid_ = My Beauty

I think that's it for now.

Recs for reading:

_Caught Looking_ by Marvar

_Through a glass, darkly _by middlewife (complete, underreviewed and soooo good.)

~Til next time.

AMJ


	6. Ghosts

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content. **

_**Chapter Five: Ghosts**_

_**"Fall to Pieces" by Velvet Revolver**_

_**~Agent Cullen~**_

The train came to a stop in D.C. and I rubbed my temples. I had been mentally preparing myself during the trip, yet my mind was a mixture of questions, scenarios and anticipation. I wasn't sure why Director Fortnight wanted to meet with me. On the one hand I was concerned that another new development had taken place and he wanted to tell me about it first hand in an effort to keep me from leaving the Bureau. On the other, I was worried that he wanted me to come back in on a mission—something I was vehemently against.

As I shuffled out of the train and made my way out of Union Station to catch my ride to Virginia, I immediately spotted the agents awaiting me and flashed my badge discretely. They nodded, and without a word we were in the car and on our way.

It was a testament to my new state of mind. My nerves kept me on edge. I was close to being back to my previous agent state of watching and keeping a keen eye on everyone and everything around me. But it would never truly return to its full status, unless I went undercover again.

They were a blessing and a curse, my abilities. I had been tied to them for so many years, tied to a specific way of thinking, moving, feeling. I never realized how far detached I was from the real world until I entered back into it.

One could not live the life of both secret agent and family man. It just wasn't possible—regardless of how the movies made it seem. The two required different mindsets, different focuses, and I hadn't realized that until my train ride to D.C.

I was finally able to reflect on the past couple of months without interruption or work responsibilities intervening. My reflection revealed that in my efforts to become more like my old self, the agent, I had neglected my family to some extent.

Bella's insecurities were the perfect example of that. She never seemed to be unsure of herself or feel down, but I realized I hadn't been giving her the kind of attention I usually did—complimenting her, encouraging her, even simple touches—on a daily basis. I felt terrible and made it my point to completely devote myself to her the day before.

My words could not have been truer. I loved Bella and Eric more than anything on Earth. I loved that she wanted to have my children, that she and I had built a life together and that she loved me so seamlessly back. I honestly thought she was the most amazing woman on the planet.

The fact that I had been bad at showing it for the past month only made me feel worse about it. It was the cliché catch 22: I loved them so much I would do anything to protect them, but protecting them meant taking my time and concentration away from them.

Hopefully some of that would end after my meeting.

I sighed and noticed we were pulling into the gates to check in. After the routine scan through, I found myself walking into the same familiar lobby, past the same familiar desk and down the same winding hall of so many missions past.

This time when I stopped at Director Fortnight's door I was in a much different state than last time. I didn't want to know what the next phase of the mission entailed. I didn't care about bringing down the Draconi crime family or avenging my brother's death.

I cared about protecting my family; and that was it.

Knocking gave way to a greeting and I stepped through the door after exhaling a deep breath. I pursed my lips and put on a cool demeanor. If anything came of this meeting I was damn well going to get some answers.

"Peter." I nodded and his gray eyes shot to mine.

"Edward. It's good to see you." He walked around his desk and extended his hand in greeting. We weren't so much like a leader and a subordinate any more. If anything we were equally valuable to the FBI and I kept that thought in the back of my mind.

I had cards to work with.

"Have a seat Edward. Drink?" He walked to his credenza and opened the sliding door to pull out a bottle of scotch.

"Sure." It was noon in the world somewhere right?

As he poured the amber liquid, I took in his appearance. He looked older than the last time I saw him—much older. His face had aged what seemed like two decades in four years and his hair was a striking white now.

He looked tired, and almost ill. I knew he was pushing seventy but he was always in shape and distinguished looking. Now he just looked spent, as if his grueling years at one of the world's most powerful investigative organizations had finally gotten the best of him.

"How was the trip down?" He placed the scotch in my hand and gestured to the seat across from him.

"Are we really going to do this, Peter?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Edward," he sighed. "I think we both know why you're here."

"I know why I'm here—and you have some explaining to do for that. But what other reason might there be?" I challenged coolly.

He scratched the back of his neck and took a long pull from his drink before setting it on his desk.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here. You are invaluable to this organization and I think you know that. I haven't always respected it, but I hope you realize that I know it as well."

"Peter, I didn't come here for recognition. So whatever you're trying to butter me up for, it isn't going to work."

"We used to be friends Edward. When did this become so difficult?" He sighed.

"When you lied to me about my brother," I spat. "As far as I am concerned we have never been _friends_," I emphasized. "That wipes away anything that could have been because everything I knew was under false pretenses." I fumed as I stood up and walked to his window.

"Cut the crap Cullen. You can't tell me that part of you didn't want to do it anyway, that the chase didn't thrill you. That the power you held in the palm of your hand wasn't at least a little bit intoxicating." He was now standing and eyeing me from behind his desk.

I swallowed another sip of scotch and it burned the whole way down, but for a different reason than the taste.

He was right, as much as I hated to admit it.

"It doesn't matter now anyway."

"Doesn't it?" He questioned. "If I said your country needed you, your fellow agents_ needed_ you. It wouldn't have any affect? I think you're lying to yourself if you say that it wouldn't, Edward." He placed his hands on the desk and leaned over to peer at me, much like he did nearly fifteen years ago.

"I have obligations now. I have a family. I'm sorry if you can't understand that." I shot below the belt and he flinched. Peter had been married and divorced three times, with three children who he hardly spoke to.

We stood in silence for a few moments, both of us daring the other to back down. But I wouldn't. I was too good at the stare down.

I was too good at too many things and it scared the living crap out of me. Not only had his words resonated in my body, but they brought to life a part of me that I had worked so hard to suppress, a part of me that was perhaps the most essential quality to being a good agent, or investigator of any kind.

Curiosity.

So instead I went on the offensive. "Why didn't you tell me Raven was getting out of jail?"

Peter sighed and sat back down in his chair. "Would it have really changed anything? If he was going to come after you he would do it either way. You are already the most protective person I have ever met. Would it really have changed your actions or reactions?"

"It's about respect, Peter. If I'm so important to you, then you should have told me." I growled.

"I know and I'm sorry about that."

I stood there for a moment, shocked. In my time with the FBI I had never heard any apology come directly from him.

The tension in the room eased a bit and I sat back down in my chair and finished my drink. I set my glass on his desk as I leaned forward and looked at him. We eyed each other until this time I finally gave in to speak.

"What's going on Peter?"

He took a deep breath, his tired eyes looking down and then up at me.

"I'm sick. I'm retiring, and I have been asked to train in my replacement."

"No." I shook my head immediately.

"See I knew you were going to say that, so that's why I wasn't even going to bother asking," he chuckled halfheartedly.

I furrowed my brow in confusion and looked at him to explain.

"Someone else has been selected as a replacement, but there are a few…loose ends that the Bureau wants me to tie up before I'm done."

I leaned back and tapped my fingers in front of my face as he continued.

"Do you remember Brazil?"

"Of course I remember Brazil, I remember everything."

He smiled wryly and continued. "Yes. Well it appears there may be a connection with a certain someone who is up for parole, Romania and Brazil. In fact, there may be more to it than that as well. The connections may be further reaching and further back in time than we could have possibly imagined."

The intrigued part of me raised my eyebrows, though I tried to keep my interest at a minimum.

Aro Volturi. It always came back to him didn't it?

"We believe his sons are in Romania, possibly working with old remnants of the Draconi crime family. But there are others involved as well. Brazil for one and a potential old Italian connection."

"Italian? I was never stationed in Italy."

"I know, but that doesn't matter. Volturi is Italian and he still has extensive family and contacts there."

He drew a deep breath before continuing.

"As I mentioned on the phone, his appeals have been ongoing. But if what we believe is true, we might actually consider brokering a deal with him."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I shouted.

"Calm down Edward and listen to me. Aro Volturi may have once been a famous 'Mobster of the Twentieth Century'," I raised my eyebrows at his reference and he responded. "Oh yes, I saw the papers. But it doesn't matter. His power has diminished greatly in the time he has been in prison. His organization is in shambles, numerous of his men have either been killed, imprisoned or are with other groups now. But it's his connections that have remained."

"What does this have to do with me?"

Peter gave me a look and I instantly knew where he was headed.

"Oh no, you can't possibly expect me to bring her into this." I spat.

"Not in the way you're thinking." He waved his hand in deflection. "It's more that I want you to work that angle, that connection. I want it to appear as though you're tight with him."

A deep breath bubbled up from my body as I started considering what he was saying.

Organized crime in several different countries which were linked and spanning several decades. It would be the biggest takedown since the Draconis and my grandfather. It would strike an arrow into the heart of the black market importers into the U.S. And it would send a message that the United States wasn't to be fucked with if we could get them on more than just our own continent.

Though we'd been doing that for years, just not at such a high level.

I sighed, angry at Peter for even asking me and angry at myself for even considering it.

"I can't do it Peter, I just can't. We have a baby on the way. Eric is three years old. What do you expect from me?"

"Edward, just think about it."

I shook my head, but he put up his hands in pleading as if to say "just give it more time."

Silence swept over the room and I knew we were finished.

_How could he possibly expect this? _

I was done. There was no more undercover work for me. I had a wife and family—everything I ever wanted. I had my own family back.

Resolved, I grabbed my briefcase and turned for the door when I heard his low voice behind me.

"What did you say?" I asked, though I had heard him perfectly clearly.

"I said 'congratulations', Edward. You're a lucky man."

I nodded without turning to look at him and grasped the handle. But then I sighed and asked my own question that had been burning since he admitted his reason for being done.

"How long?"

I knew he would understand my question without even looking at him.

"I have six months, give or take."

Though I wanted to be angry with him, he played a significant part in much of my adult life. I couldn't deny that I still felt bad.

"What is it?"

"Pancreatic."

_Shit, that's a bad one. _

I sighed again before responding. "I'm sorry, Peter."

And with that, I opened the door and stepped into the hallway, likely to never see him again.

He and I both knew my words had more than one meaning.

*&^%$#

The train swayed along the track as my mind swarmed with thoughts.

Questions, decisions, remembrances of the past.

I wasn't sure what to make of what I learned from Director Fortnight. Though I had absolutely no intention of going back in the field, I couldn't help but recall my previous missions—specifically the ones prior to taking down the Draconis.

I had been stationed in Romania for two years, working the organization before I was sent to New York and my life was forever altered.

But before that, I was in Brazil, Spain, France, Greece and various parts of the U.S. My first mission was of course a small part in taking down Volturi himself, but my next most significant mission was Brazil. I never officially learned Portuguese, but it wasn't difficult to pick it up on the job. I was stationed in Rio for nearly six months when I moved to the capital, Brasilia. The target I was set to take down was heavily entwined with the Brazilian government—much like most of Brazil's most influential at the time.

His name was Johan Baricelli. He was a renowned ladies man, a collector, and he loved to wine, women and dine Brazilian aristocrats and government officials. We also had suspicions he had ties to Aro Volturi and may have even harbored his sons for a time.

Regardless, he was also the deadly head of the black market in South America. In fact he was the most ruthless and evil man I'd ever worked to take down. When he took out a member of another organization, he didn't just kill a man. He mutilated them. Like a man-eating lion, he tortured men for sport if they'd crossed him. His actions earned him his nickname: the Jaguar or the black hunter. He had coal black hair and coal black eyes which earned him his nickname.

And he hunted men much like I did but with far greater resources and much less precision or secretiveness.

You see, he wanted others to know exactly what he did to them.

As the train slowly rocked me to sleep, my thoughts drifted back to my first night in Brasilia and the first night I would actually meet him face to face.

"_Boa noite, posso pegar seu casaco?" the butler at the large home greeted me. _

"_Boa noites. Por favor, obrigado." I handed him my lightweight trench and smoothed out my lapels. It was the closest I had been to acting like James Bond in the flesh, and the first time I had been in anything so formal since my law school graduation. _

_I pushed down the urge to tug at my collar like a child. My monkey suit would have to make a regular appearance with this crowd. _

_It was my first solo mission since I joined the Bureau. Surely, I had been sent on kills by myself, but never completely alone when I went undercover. I had met with Liam in Rio and Eleazar gave a us a bank roll of funds to infiltrate their system. _

_I was an outcast from America—a white collar criminal looking to make it big in Brazil. _

_At least that's what I was saying. _

_My eyes scanned the room taking in each and every atttendant, exit, lighting, seat position, and threat. _

_Once a waiter handed me a drink I made my way to the fireplace area and sipped at my dirty martini. _

_I was alone, I's surmised I had to at least have some fun, even if the joke was only with myself. _

_My eyes settled on the painting above the mantle when I felt her presence. _

_I knew who she was. She was an angel and the devil incarnate all wrapped up in one. She was dressed entirely in red and her olive skin and jet black hair only made her look as dangerous and alluring as she meant. _

_She was _his _mistress, and from the word on the street perhaps even more than that. _

_But she was also a pro at this game and had worked her way into and out of these circles across the globe before landing here. _

_I had to tread lightly, because for all of the experience I now had, I knew one thing, women were the beginning of the end of any mission. Never get involved with one of the organization's women. _

"_You're new here." She said as she tipped back her glass. I watched as the red concoction moved down her throat and then tinged her lips pink. She was deadly and she knew it. But she might also be my way in._

"_I am." I smirked and took a sip from my glass. _

"_I know because I am the one who invited everyone." She ran her finger over the glass, but rather than looking cheesy and movie-like, she looked like a vixen. _

"_Is that so? Then you must know exactly who I am." I challenged and she raised an eyebrow at me. _

_She stepped closer, so that the heat from her body radiated and set me on edge. I couldn't deny she was attractive—a dead man could wake up from her touch._

_But there was a reason her name was Zoraida. _

_She was from Europe, though no one really knew where. It didn't matter; she was as dangerous as the sirens who called upon Odysseus. _

"_Si, you're the American. I've been waiting for you," she stated lowly in my ear._

_I swallowed my drink, trying to keep my senses. Indeed that wasn't a good thing. But I had to keep my composure and keep my eye on the target. _

_I had never strayed and I didn't plan to now. _

_My eyes cast away from the black haired temptress in front of me and landed upon the man himself. _

_He was watching our interaction curiously, and I could only glance upon him, take in his expressions and decipher it in a split second before I had to move on. _

_He was of course angry, but he also looked intrigued. It was as though he enjoyed when she prayed upon the men in the room, like she was a test for the young and inexperienced to see if the men would stand up to his measure. _

_I wasn't going to fall for it. _

_So I turned to her with my best smile and pressed my fingers to her elbow. As I pulled my body away, I leaned in only my head and murmured in her ear. _

"_Well then you know the expression, anything worth having is worth waiting for." _

_I glanced up to her as her eyes flashed with both anger and anticipation. I stepped away and moved into the crowd not to look back. _

_But I made sure to catch _his_ eye. Give him a nod. Raise my drink. Then finish it, before I walked out of the room. _

The train jostled me awake as we pulled into Penn Station, and I was surprised at the direction my dream had taken.

I hadn't thought about her in a long time. Long before Bella, before Romania even began in fact. My Brazil mission was the first and only time I used a woman to get inside.

And there was a reason for that.

Yet something in my subconscious caused me to go in that direction and I would need to analyze it later.

But for now, I was just ready to be back with my family.

I stepped off the train and started walking up the stairs at Penn Station toward the area where the cabs waited. Suddenly my phone rang and I noticed it was Bella. I smiled and opened the phone, I couldn't wait to be home and I had only been gone for the day.

"Hey Liefje how are you?" I asked as I put the phone to my ear.

But she didn't answer, and I could hear crying in the background. I stopped dead in my tracks and my body instantly tensed.

"Liefje?" I said worriedly.

There was no response. But she obviously called me. My heart started beating and I threw my bag over my shoulder as I climbed the stairs two at a time, rushing past other train patrons.

"Liefje!" I all but shouted this time and I could hear the crying increase in the background. It sounded like Eric and by the time I reached the top of the steps my body was racing with fear and I was shoving people out of the way.

I heard the whimpering move closer to the phone and I was frantic now.

"Eric! Eric! Eric, buddy it's Daddy. Pick up the phone!" I threw my arm out for a cab as one sped by. I felt like I was dying inside.

Shit, what was happening? Something was wrong with Liefje, I could feel it. Why would she call me and not talk and why else would Eric be crying?

"Zoonie, its Daddy please pick up the phone," I pleaded with the sound on the other end of line.

"Hey man?" I looked up and saw a few people staring at me. "Hey man, are you okay? Do you need this cab?" A guy gestured to it.

I quickly ran over. "Yes, thank you so much, it's my wife I think something's happened." He motioned to the cab again and I jumped in and hurriedly gave the cabbie my address.

"Thanks man." I said to him and he nodded before I closed the door. The cabbie sped off and I asked him if he could go faster. It was an emergency.

Suddenly I heard shuffling on the phone.

"Daddy?" Eric sniffled.

"Zoonie! Zoonie are you okay? Are you and Momma okay?" I implored him.

_My three year old son, Christ what could he tell me._

"Daddy, Momma won't wake up." He started crying harder and my stomach dropped.

_Oh God. Oh God no! What happened?_

"Zoonie, where are you? What do you mean she won't wake up?"

"Daddy…" He cried.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

I took a deep breath and willed myself to calm down.

"Eric, calm down, it's okay. Daddy's going to be there real soon. Are you at home."

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Calm down buddy," I soothed, my voice belying my terrified mind.

He sniffled and I could hear him settling down on the other end.

"Eric, can you help Daddy? Try to wake up Momma."

"Okay." He said meekly. The phone dropped again and I tensed as I listened to him.

"Momma. Momma wake up. Momma." But nothing. No response.

Oh God. I shut my eyes tightly and then opened them to see the cabby looking at me.

"We'll get 'ya there fast man." I nodded and felt the car jerk as he pressed on the accelerator.

"Eric. Eric." I tried to get his attention again. "Eric. Come talk to Daddy bud."

He sniffled into the phone again and I breathed out.

"Did you and Momma just get home or have you been there for a while?"

"Just got here. That man scared her." He said and I froze.

_Man. What man?_

_What the fuck?_

"What man Zoonie? What did he look like?"

"I dunno. A big bad man. Momma told me to walk fast."

_Fuck. _

"But you're at home right. You and Momma are at home."

"Mmm-hmm." He mumbled.

I looked up then and I could see our building four blocks ahead. We were stopped at a light, but I didn't care.

"Eric. I'm going to be there real soon okay. Just hold on buddy."

I tossed the cabby a $50 and jumped out of the car. I was in a dead sprint, my dress shoes clicking on the sidewalk and my bag flapping over my shoulder. If it didn't have important FBI documents in it, I would have thrown it so I could run faster.

By the time I reached our building, Eric was crying again and trying to wake up Bella. Every horrible scenario was racing through my head. Who was the man? What had he done to her? How long was she out? Was Lucy okay? I couldn't bear the thought of losing my wife and my daughter.

Blood raged through me and my head pounded as I flew into the elevator and pressed the button for the nineteenth floor. I willed the elevator to move faster until it finally dinged on our floor and I stepped out and instantly put my keys in the door.

Not five feet into the foyer I saw Eric, my son, my zoonie, crying and sitting next to a crumpled Bella on the floor.

"Liefje!" A strangled sob left my throat as I threw down my bag and raced to her side.

"Daddy!" Eric wrapped his arms around me and I held him to me tightly as I took her in.

"Bella. Bella, wake up baby please." I set Eric down and checked her pulse. She was still breathing, but she was as pale as a ghost and her breaths were unsteady.

"Fuck." I quickly pulled out my phone again and dialed 911.

I could barely speak as I told them I needed an ambulance immediately. They wanted me to stay on the line and I struggled to hold Bella's head in my lap and calm Eric at the same time. My heart was racing as I stroked her hair from her head and she started to come to.

"Bella, baby, please." I pleaded with her and just as her eyelids fluttered she let out a groan and grabbed her abdomen. I watched in horror as she crunched up in pain and realized that she was having a contraction.

_No it's too early!_

"Shit, I think she's in labor." I told the dispatcher and immediately dropped the phone and put it on speaker.

"Sir, can you get her to respond? The paramedics will be there shortly, but it would be much better if you can get her awake so we know exactly what's wrong with her."

"Baby, Liefje, talk to me sweetheart. Are you alright?" I rubbed her head and pressed my hand to her stomach as I felt how tight it was. She was definitely having a contraction. Suddenly it eased and her brow quit furrowing as her breathing became more steady.

"E-Edward. What?" She blinked her eyes and slowly took me in.

"Oh thank God! Liefje look at me? Are you okay? What happened?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion again just as there was a knock at the door. I hurriedly let in the paramedics who rushed to Bella's side. I was a mess of nerves and picked up Eric to clutch him to me as they shouted out orders and questions.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you in a lot pain?"

"Can you tell us what happened, Mrs. Cullen?"

"What day is it Mrs. Cullen?"

They barraged her with questions and I could see the fear in her eyes as she tried to answer them but couldn't. I wanted to scream at them to slow down, but they were just doing their job.

Just as she was starting to answer she screamed out in pain again and grabbed her stomach.

"We need to get her to the hospital stat. She could have a tear or begin hemorrhaging if she fell." One of them said as they hoisted her on a stretcher.

My blood ran cold and I let out a gasp. "Please. Hurry!"

The moments passed like the landscape speeding past me on the train only mere minutes earlier. Our life together, Eric, Lucy, our home, every time I lay with her in bed or kissed her good morning. All of the good times. Were they over? Was our wonderful life ripped away from us after such a short time together?

And then I thought of even more terrifying things: the night she was taken from me, her hospital stay, being stalked by Demitri.

She couldn't be taken for good this time. I would die if something happened to her.

All of the thoughts raced through my brain as the paramedics moved quickly to get her out of our home, into the elevator and into the ambulance. I saw several of our neighbors watching as she was loaded up, equally worried, but obviously not as horrified as me.

Bella had an oxygen mask attached to her because she started to panic once we were in the ambulance. I could only grip her hand in one of mine while the other clutched onto a crying Eric.

I felt so helpless.

I_ hated_ it.

The ambulance blared through traffic to Columbia Medical and I just prayed over and over again that she would be okay, that they would both be okay.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, that darker side, the side I worked so hard to repress, started to reemerge and straighten his back. Some part of me was vowing for vengeance already, yet I had to push it away. I didn't know who did this, but I would kill them. I was certain of it.

As the ambulance pulled into the emergency area, it was another blur of hands and questions and personnel.

_How far along was she? _

_How far apart were the contractions? _

_Had she lost any blood? _

But I couldn't help them or answer any of it because I was too caught up in my own mind. If I hadn't gone to D.C. this wouldn't have happened. I never should have left them.

"Sir, your wife is being taken to emergency surgery. We think she will probably have to have an emergency C-section. Is there someone you might call in case…?"

I shook my head at him like he was speaking another language, one different from the several I knew.

"What?" I finally asked as I watched them take Bella away.

"Is there anyone you can call?"

I watched as they started moving her stretcher away.

"Liefje, wait! Stop!."

I ran over to her, finally realizing what they were implying.

_If she didn't make it through._

I grabbed her hand and forced her to turn her head and look at me. "Baby, please, I love you so much. You're going to be okay."

She looked at me with wide terrified eyes and I could tell she still didn't have her breath.

But she squeezed my hand and I used every bit of my being to compose myself and look strong for her.

"We'll be right here when you're done. We're going to meet Lucy. I love you. I love you both. Everything's going to be okay." My voice quivered as I kissed her head and tears ran down her cheeks.

And then they wheeled her away and I was left standing there with our son in my arms, crying and breaking down, just as I felt every bit of my insides were shattering to pieces.

*&^%$#

"Edward!"

I heard her shout before I saw her face. My mother came running into the waiting room in a panic.

"Edward. Eric." She raced over to us as soon as she saw us and threw her arms around us.

"Your father called me. He said…he said they took her in for emergency surgery. I was just up the street working on a new project."

It had only been fifteen minutes since I talked to Dad, but having my mother here now made my tough exterior crack.

"Take…take Eric. Please." I trembled as I handed her my son who was now asleep on my shoulder.

"Edward?"

I held up my hand for a moment as I looked around to find an escape. I was a lethally trained agent, adept at hiding my fears and emotions, but at the moment I wanted nothing more than to find a dark corner and let them overtake me.

"I just…" I swallowed, my throat hoarse and constricted. "I just need a minute, Mom."

She nodded and rubbed Eric's back as I walked away. I found an empty hallway with no patients and leaned my head against the cool brick wall.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream.

_This couldn't be happening to me, not again._

Everything I'd built, everything I treasured was being ripped away from me. I felt like my insides were being ripped to shreds. At that moment, I had the sudden urge to vomit.

An empty patient room beckoned me and I quickly ran inside the bathroom and lost the contents of my stomach. With it the tears came. Tears—which I never shed—were racing down my cheeks.

My mouth tasted like acid and I rinsed it in the sink. I looked in the mirror, trying to come to grips with what could possibly happen.

I might be a single father.

I might lose them both.

I might never see Bella again.

Fear gripped my heart, but I drew in a deep breath. I had to be strong for my son. I couldn't think the worst, not yet anyway.

After a few more minutes alone, I walked back to the waiting area.

My Mom was holding Eric and trying to soothe him.

"But the man…." He cried. "He hurted Momma."

The fear was instantly replaced by anger and I clenched my fists as I stared at them.

Green eyes met mine and a look of worry crossed her face. I took another deep breath, trying to calm myself before I really lost it and sat down next to them.

"Zoonie, it's okay now. Momma's going to be okay and the man is gone."

"But Momma said to go in my room and not come out, and then I heard her crying and I came anyway and answered her phone. Am I in trouble Daddy?"

I bit my lip in an effort to hold in my emotions. "No buddy, of course not. You did exactly what you should have done."

My mother's face was filled with question and I just shook my head at her as if to say "we'll discuss this later."

"Mr. Cullen?" My head jerked up at the sound of my name and I spotted the doctor nearing us.

I shot up from my seat in an effort to find out about Bella, but also to block my son from it in case it was bad.

"Is she…my wife how is she?" I covered my mouth with my hand, willing the pain and the bile rising up in my chest to go away.

"She's going to be fine, and so is your daughter."

I gasped, not realizing I had been holding my breath and I turned to see my mother with tears in her eyes.

"Oh thank God. Can I see her?"

"We're moving her to recovery and your daughter is being sent to the NICU. Even though your wife was 36 weeks pregnant, your daughter is still considered premature. We want to check her lungs and make sure she's doing okay. Hopefully she will be with you by the evening. She was a bit on the small side, just over five pounds, but she looks extremely healthy."

"And Bella." I asked as I gripped the back of a chair in an effort to stay upright.

"We believe she fell and hit her head. She suffered a concussion and the fall caused her to go into labor. She lost quite a bit of blood and hemorrhaged, but I was able to stop the bleeding and repair it. Unfortunately I'm uncertain at this time how that will affect her ability to conceive again. We won't know more until she's healed. But she's doing well and once she comes to, we will take you to see her."

"Thank you." I offered him my hand. "I can't tell you how much…" My voice caught and shook his hand. "Just thank you."

He nodded and gave me a small smile. "One of the nurses will be out shortly."

I sighed and turned around to face my family.

"Edward?" My mother questioned worriedly.

"She's fine Mom, they both are. They're going to be okay."

"Oh thank goodness." She breathed a sigh of relief and then stood up and walked over to me with Eric on her hip.

"Come here." She wrapped her one arm around me in a strong hug. I couldn't help but think it felt good. Even at thirty-eight, a hug from my mother made me feel so much better.

"Me too, me too." A little voice squealed.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around both my mother and Eric as I took a breath of relief.

I explained to my mother what happened, without getting too graphic. I didn't want to tell her all of it with Eric right there. Her eyes widened in fear and I knew she would have more questions later. But right then I just wanted to see my wife and my daughter, see for my own eyes that they were okay.

Soon after, a nurse came to take us back to see Bella. My mother stayed in the waiting room as my father and Alice were both on their way.

I walked in to find Bella lying on her bed. My brain flashed with images of four years ago and I had to swallow down my fear.

My guilt.

My frustration.

"Momma!" Eric called and out and Bella's eyes opened as she took us in.

She half smiled as her eyes welled with tears and I was instantly at her side.

"Oh God, Liefje, I was so worried about you," I murmured as I kissed her head, her cheek, her nose.

"I wanna hug Momma." Eric fussed and I felt terrible that I had to hold him back.

"Okay, buddy but Momma's really sore so you have to be gentle."

I leaned him down so that he could put his arms around her neck and Bella let out a shuddering breath.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I placed him back on my hip.

"Have you seen her?" Bella asked then.

"Not yet. I didn't want to see her without you."

"Is she…?" She trailed off and I could hear the quiver in her voice.

"She's great, a little small but healthy. They just want to check her lungs and then they will transfer her to our room. Mom and Dad will take Eric and I'll be staying with you."

I clasped her hand and squeezed as our eyes locked. Every muscle in my body was tight as we had a conversation with our eyes alone. So many questions needed to be answered.

Who was the man?

Why was this happening again?

What could have happened if I hadn't gotten there?

If only I had been there to begin with.

"Don't," Bella whispered.

The sound of her voice brought me out of the retreat into my worries. But I knew it wouldn't be long before we would have to address what happened, along with so many other things.

For the next hour I waited patiently with Bella and Eric until they said her room was ready. As we followed her to the room, Eric yapped away about his day with his cousins, seemingly unaffected by the events of the afternoon.

It was nearly eight p.m. by the time we were settled and we wanted Eric to meet his baby sister before he would leave with my parents.

Once Bella was settled I went to meet my parents and Alice. I shook my head to disregard the questions—at least for the time being—and simply said I was excited to meet our daughter. Because I was.

They told me they would return in the morning to meet her and I thanked them.

A short time later the nurses informed us that they were bringing her to our room. My body was tight with anticipation. It was so much different than the last time. Last time I watched as they pulled Eric from Bella's body, I saw the screaming slimy baby and I was in awe and at the same time absolutely elated.

Yet this time wasn't much different. I watched as they pushed her cart into the room. I put my arm around Bella as I sat slightly on the side of her bed so as not to injure her. With Eric propped on my knee, I watched in amazement as the nurse handed us a little dark haired beauty.

Luciana Esme Cullen.

Lucy.

Our daughter.

She had pink bow lips and a mass of dark strands on top of her head just like Bella's. She was perfect and tiny and everything I knew she would be.

I just held all three of them close to me and tried to absorb the moment of our first time as a complete family. And I thanked God over and over again that we were even sitting in this position.

Because as the minutes and the hours of the next days passed, I would have to face my fears. I would have to finally quit ignoring the ghosts of my past and make a decision.

I would have to protect my family at all costs, regardless of what that might mean for me.

***&^%$#**

**A/N:**

Whew! So yeah, there's that.

I'm sure you all have a lot of questions. Might I suggest getting out your notepads? Several of my readers told me they did that with TGV

In time my dear friends, all will be revealed.

Zoraida = Temptress

The Portuguese was simply, "Good evening, may I take your coat?"

Recs for reading:

_By Your Leave_ by jonesn353402

_My Perfect, Mr. Imperfect_ by xrxdanixrx

And anything by Catastrophia


	7. The Truth of the Matter

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content. **

_**Chapter Six: The Truth of the Matter**_

"_**Black Hole Sun" by Soundgarden**_

_**~Bella Cullen~**_

"_Liefje, are you awake?" _

_A warm breeze wafted across my face as I turned my head. I could make out his unruly hair in the early morning sun and the smile that graced his face. _

_My lips rose into a grin of contentment as he stared at me. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer as his voice rumbled sexily in my ear._

"_Good morning, Mijn Schoonheid." _

"_Mmmm. It is a good morning, isn't it?" I snuggled closer to his chest, reveling in the warmth I felt there. I could hear the waves of the Mediterranean crashing against the shore outside and smell the salt in the air. I didn't want to move an inch and for over a week I wouldn't have to. _

_I could just be: in this place, with Edward, and nothing but time on our hands. _

_A calloused hand made its way down my naked flesh. The heat spread from its fingertips and burned into my body in a delicious way. I moaned as Edward's fingers met my center and shamelessly ground myself against him. It was as though we hadn't just been together mere hours earlier. But I didn't care; it was our honeymoon. I was going to get in as much of this as I could, and I knew Edward felt the same. _

"_Hmmm, Liefje you're always so ready for me," he growled as I moaned into his touch and thrust my pelvis. I moved my own hand down his body until I wrapped my fingers around him and he throbbed in my hand. _

"_Fuck," he hissed. _

"_So are you Agent Cullen. Always so ready." _

"_I never know when I might be called upon." He murmured cheekily as his lips attached to my neck. I chuckled but then moaned again at his ministrations._

_Our bodies moved in a languid dance, fingers twisting and pressing, bringing us closer and closer to our ends, until Edward had enough and rolled me on top of him. In one simply movement I was above him, his cock ready at my entrance and my body aching for him yet again. _

"_So are you saying you're at attention Agent Cullen?" I smirked as I rubbed myself over him. _

_He grumbled low in his chest as his eyes moved up my body, hands following over my breasts. _

"_Ready, willing and able, Mrs. Cullen," he teased as he rolled my nipple with his fingers and I bit down hard on my lip._

_I lifted myself up and sunk down on him without another word and we both moaned at the contact. Back and forth I rocked, slow and steady then fast and hard. I alternated until his eyes were so black I thought he might go crazy. _

"_What do you want Edward?" _

"_You Bella, just you. Forever." _

"_I'm here. I'm yours…forever." I leaned down and met his lips with mine. Soon we were both moving faster, unable to hold back, as we raced toward our climax. _

_I closed my eyes and threw my head back as I felt him, really felt him inside me, against me, all around me. _

"_Come back to me, Liefje." _

_I heard his words and tried to open my eyes to look at him. _

"_I'm here." I murmured again. _

_What did he mean? _

"_Come back to me, Liefje." _

My eyes fluttered as I tried to focus and suddenly realized I wasn't in Greece. We weren't on our honeymoon. We most definitely weren't in the position I had just dreamt.

"Hmmm." I turned my head to look at Edward, but I was no longer met by sex tousled hair and a shitty grin. White light blinded my eyes as I tried to blink and look at him. When I finally saw him, he wasn't relaxed and grinning. He looked tired, with three days of stubble and a troubled expression on his face.

"Liefje, I'm right here." Fingers stroked my face and I tried to turn my body. But instead of feeling a welcome soreness as in my dream, a sharp pain shot through my abdomen and I gasped.

"Bella, Bella. You're okay. You're just sore from your surgery."

"Surgery?" I mumbled and closed my eyes from the blinding light.

Edward kissed my forehead and I felt him exhale a breath against me.

My mind raced with thoughts as I pondered his words. Suddenly the last two days came back to me and I winced.

James chasing me.

The fight at our doorway.

Calling for Edward and hitting my head.

The blackness.

I drew a deep breath as I tried to calm down. I had never been prone to panic attacks, so I wasn't sure what brought on the one I had. Regardless, it seemed as though I was overwhelmed easily the last couple of days. The doctors said it could be the combination of my body healing from my concussion and emergency surgery to get our daughter out.

Which brought my mind to Lucy, our sweet baby girl.

"Where's…"

"She's right here. Sleeping in her crib."

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see the cart crib they used in the hospital. She was bundled up inside, a little pink hat covering her thick dark hair as she breathed deeply.

"What time is it?" I looked at the window and noticed the sun rising—the blinding light I must have noticed when I woke up.

"Just after seven. Do you want me to call down and get breakfast?" Edward murmured.

I nodded and gingerly tried to sit up. The IV in my hand still ached and my midsection was so sore it was like having ice picks stuck in me.

But I was alive, and our baby girl was here, so I wouldn't complain about it.

Edward promptly ordered breakfast as I stared at Lucy. She was so little, just over five pounds. But she was perfect and content as could be. As my mind started to clear I realized it was our third day in the hospital and we might get to go home that afternoon.

"Are you alright, Liefje?" Edward stroked his hand through my hair and I nodded as my befuddled brain settled into its surroundings.

"Yes, why?" I finally asked.

"You were groaning in your sleep. I thought maybe you were in pain." His eyes were worried as he asked me and I furrowed my brow in contemplation.

Then I blushed; because how I could even be dreaming such dreams at that time I didn't know.

"It was just a dream," I muttered and Edward gave me a blank look.

"I was dreaming about Greece." I looked down and he chuckled then, easing the tension.

"Really? Well, it's going to be a while for that. Eight weeks the doctor said." Edward finally cracked some semblance of a smile.

"Damn, and I thought six was bad." I joked and Edward laughed.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I—"

"Don't. I don't want to talk about this here. Let's just wait until we get home alright?" I stopped him because I knew where he was headed.

He wanted to know everything. He wanted to analyze and figure out what he could have done differently. I knew him; he would blame himself about this for decades.

But I couldn't let him. Because nothing could have prevented what happened, nothing by us anyway.

Edward finally nodded and went to answer the knock at the door announcing our room service.

We ate quietly until Lucy started to stir and let out a wail. Luckily my milk had started to come in a bit the night before. I hadn't realized it took longer for women who had c-sections. I finally had enough to feed her at least a few times during the day.

As Lucy latched on, I could feel Edward's eyes on us and I looked up at him. His face was stoic, but his eyes gave him away.

"Will you…why don't you join us?" I murmured and he looked up at me.

He moved in behind me, careful not to jostle us and put his arms around my back. I felt him take a shuddering breath against me and I closed my eyes to will the tears away.

What if something had happened to her? What if something happened to me? I couldn't imagine leaving Edward to care for our children or even think of losing Lucy.

But I willed the tears away because she was here and we were okay. Now I needed to reassure Edward as well.

"She has your determined forehead you know," I said as I looked down at her.

"Oh yeah?" His voice caught a bit, but he cleared it and perched his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, she's definitely a Cullen. A fighter." I turned to look at him and held his gaze.

"I love you both, so much." He swallowed and looked back down at Lucy and squeezed his arms around me.

"I love you too. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." He kissed my neck and I shivered as I realized just how precious my family was to me.

*&^%$#

"Easy, easy." Edward chided as he helped me into the apartment and settled me onto the couch. Esme followed with Lucy in her carrier and a sympathetic look on her face.

"It'll get better in a day or two." She smiled. "I had to have a c-section with Alice and…well, I don't envy you."

I nodded and then winced in pain.

The hospital ended up keeping both of us for a full five days rather than just three. Though Lucy was a few weeks early, she was perfectly healthy and they let her come home with us. I was a bit stir crazy by the time we left the hospital, but being back at home didn't necessarily ease my senses.

It felt different. Our safe haven was no longer that. I eyed the doorway and the entry where I fought James and then collapsed.

I shook my head, not wanting to think about the "what ifs" of what could have happened if Edward hadn't come home soon and Eric hadn't talked to him.

Eric, my sweet little boy who was so worried about me. He had been staying at Carlisle and Esme's and Charlie and Sue's since I was hospitalized and I couldn't wait to see him again. But we wanted to get settled for a night with Lucy and I needed one more day to heal before my three year old was here.

And Edward and I needed to finally face the music.

After setting me up on the couch with blankets and pillows, water, a snack and the remote in hand, Esme left to return to Carlisle and Eric.

Lucy was quietly sleeping in her car seat and Edward paced in front of the living room window, as if he had something on his mind.

I knew him so well. He was brooding.

"Come out with it." I murmured finally and he stopped pacing.

As he turned around, I patted the spot next to me. He sighed and walked over and settled in, careful not to disturb me too much.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He finally asked as he stared at our sleeping daughter.

I nodded and then swallowed, a thickness forming in my throat. I took a deep breath and then grabbed his hand before speaking.

As I relayed my drive back from Brooklyn, the garage scene, the elevator ride and finally the altercation at the doorway, I watched as Edward's breathing became unsteady and his entire body went rigid.

He gripped my hand painfully as I spoke of the final seconds before I passed out.

Edward shook his head as I finished and pulled his hand from mine to run it through his hair. He instantly jumped up and started pacing again, his mannerisms so similar to four years ago. Granted it was the man I fell in love with, but he was a troubled man at the time and I knew this was eating away at him just as my safety and the issues surrounding his brother did then.

"I should have been here. I never should have left you in your condition. I never should have gone to D.C. I knew what fucking Fortnight wanted and I never should have gone to see him," he ranted as he paced back and forth looking out the window.

"Edward, I want you to listen to me," I said, but he didn't stop his pacing.

"Edward." I pressed more firmly and finally he turned to me. "Look at me."

His troubled green eyes met mine and I took a breath before I started. "None of this was your fault. There was nothing that you could have done or said that would have changed any of it. The important thing is that we're okay. That's the bottom line and you can't beat yourself up over this. I won't let you. Understand?" I said firmly as we held each other's gaze.

Finally, he nodded before I continued. "It's from here that we go forward. And I want you to promise me something." He looked at me in question, but I just quirked an eyebrow at him before I began. "You have to tell me everything. I want to know whatever you know so I can help keep our family safe. I don't want any arguments and I don't want you to think you're the only one here who needs to do the protecting. We're a family. We work together and it's high time you realize I'm not just going to lay back either."

He tensed and started to open his mouth, but I stopped him. "I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Bella…"

"Edward." I challenged back.

At last he relented and nodded at my request.

I moved into a more comfortable position on the couch as Edward slowly walked over to me.

"Liefje…"

I waited as he gathered his thoughts and ran a hand over his face, obviously considering what he wanted to tell me.

"Everything Edward, that's the deal."

He looked at me again with a pained expression and I knew what he was thinking—that I couldn't handle it in my condition; that he just wanted to protect me.

At last he sighed and leaned his head back against the couch as he started in.

"I contacted Seth. He's still in the field and I thought he would be our best chance for information and having an ear to the ground on what might be happening."

I nodded for him to continue. Then he launched in to tell me about his meeting with Director Fortnight, the request for him to come back for one last mission, and the thoughts he had on how the Volturi, Draconi and other organizations might be linked.

"So you think that this all comes back to Aro somehow? I thought he's been out of the game for too long?" I questioned.

"He has, but his contacts are still there. The people he knows can still connect with one another. The most valuable thing in the underworld isn't a commodity of any sort, it's not guns or drugs or other weapons, it's information. Who you know in the underworld is everything. That's how you get to the top."

Edward's brow furrowed as he stood up yet again and I thought about what he said.

"Bella did your grandmother…did she ever mention anything about her homeland?"

I thought about his question and pondered it for a moment. "Not really, she said she had to take care of her younger brothers and sisters because her mother died and that was part of the reason she came here, to have a better life. Why?"

Edward shook his head in contemplation. "Because there's always been talk about Aro's connections to Italy. Your grandmother came from Italy as basically an offering to Volturi. I can't help but wonder if her family is somehow linked to all of this."

My mouth dropped open as I realized the potential implications of his thoughts. Could my great-grandfather be…_mafia_? Was my entire extended family somehow linked to this? I couldn't fathom it. The entire mafia system was such a foreign concept to me, so different from how I grew up, that I had trouble even considering it.

"It's just an idea." Edward shook his head, obviously seeing my discontent with it.

We were quiet for a moment when I thought of something.

"Edward, when I was at my Dad's in Brooklyn, he told me about a safe deposit box of my grandmother's." My mind started to race as I recalled our conversation.

"Really?" Edward's widened as I relayed the information. "What do you think could be in it?"

"He said it was just mementos and stuff, so I didn't think much about it until…now."

Edward drew a breath and I could see his mind was spinning with questions. "We should definitely take a look at it." He paused as if to connect something in his brain. "Seth is under again, working on another mission, but I'll see if I can have him look into who Volturi's possible connection in Italy might be. I'll also call my other contact."

"Other contact?"

"The um…the agent I worked with on my first mission, when I helped send Volturi to prison."

My eyebrows shot up at his admission. "You helped put him in jail?" Edward nodded and I tried to digest that information. "Well that's just…does he know that?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. But I have to be careful now after everything with my grandfather."

I nodded in understanding. There was so much to take in. He had been an agent for nearly seven years when I met him. Surely he couldn't tell me a lot of it because it was classified information. I knew he had high security clearance and I had a vague idea of the places he had been stationed. But the things he had seen were likely beyond my comprehension.

Which made me think of another question.

"Edward, I never asked you. How do you know Eleazar Jiminez?"

Edward stiffened and looked down at my question. "I know you want to know everything, but some things…"

"I don't want to know classified information obviously, only things that might affect our family and things about my extended family. So it's okay, you don't' have to tell me if you can't."

"I'll just tell you this. Eleazar is…well, he's a contact of mine from a previous mission. But that's all I can really say."

I nodded, but my mind was again spinning with questions. The information overload was making me groggy and we had been talking for nearly an hour. Lucy would be waking up soon and I hadn't had any sleep since nearly six a.m.

"Why don't you lie down Bella? I think that's enough for today." I nodded in agreement as Edward helped me get settled on the couch.

He kissed my forehead and murmured an "I love you" in my ear before I slipped off to sleep.

But that time my dreams weren't of wonderful memories of Greece, it was of a dark ominous cloud surrounding me and the face of a mobster I had never seen in person, yet had an intricate part in my even being in existence.

*&^%$#

**EPOV**

I rolled over and grumbled at the wail next to my ear. Lucy was up again and because Bella was still very sore, I had to get up and get her out of her bassinet.

I groggily stumbled over to my little girl and undid her swaddling as she let out another wail.

"Shhh. Come here Mijn Meisje." I kissed her head and snuggled her close to me as she squirmed in search of milk.

Bella sat up and leaned against the headboard as I handed her Lucy.

"How long did you sleep?" She murmured as she looked at my tired eyes.

"About an hour."

"Edward," she scolded, "you need to sleep too. You have to go back to work on Monday."

I shook my head. "No, I got two weeks off because of…everything. I'm not going back until next week."

"When did you find that out?"

"Just tonight. When you fell asleep, I called Director Fortnight. He heard about everything and let's just say…there won't be any trouble with my superiors." I half smiled at her and Bella nodded.

My eyes fluttered shut as the quiet of the late evening settled around us. It was just after midnight and luckily Lucy had slept for nearly three hours so Bella was able to as well.

But sleep evaded me these days. I was exhausted, but my mind was so filled with questions and what ifs that I couldn't shut it off to sleep. James Raven was out there somewhere and he got near my family. He almost killed my wife and my baby girl and I couldn't get over it.

No, I would never get over it_._

I had pushed my emotions back while Bella and Lucy were in the hospital for the past week. Yet really the only thing I wanted to do was hunt him down and kill him, take him apart piece by piece, him and anyone else who was working with him.

But I knew that this was just the beginning. Raven wasn't working alone. He didn't get out of prison and escape into the underground without help.

No, I knew better.

I had called upon my trusted ally only a few weeks ago to find out if anything suspicious was going on and I did so again shortly after Bella settled in the hospital.

I spoke to Seth.

There was word in the network that he had escaped New York and was now in Europe. I wasn't sure what to make of that. He could have several contacts with his work with Volturi and the Draconis over the years. As much as I wanted to chase after him, I knew I couldn't. Bella needed me. My family needed me. And for me to go charging back into the field guns blazing, well, that was exactly what_ they_ wanted as well.

Seth confirmed that. I was known now, no longer an unnoticed shadow of the black market able to move in and out of circles of the black market elite. I would have to let time pass, change my cover, change my appearance, change my story.

Yet, why was I even thinking about that?

There I was, in the middle of the night contemplating potential action plans, scenarios and steps I would need to take if…

If I went back out on one last mission and ended it once and for all. But it wouldn't just be Raven. It would be the Volturi contacts in Brazil, Italy, and anywhere else.

It would be all of them. Was I willing to do that? Was I willing to sacrifice months, potentially years of my children's lives to ensure that no one would ever come after us again?

_Yes. _

That dark voice whispered from the recesses of my mind.

_You're the only one that can do it. _

Was it ego? Was it a power trip or God complex I had developed from my years of being a coveted asset to the FBI?

I wasn't sure.

And I couldn't believe I was even entertaining the idea. But there in the dark of the night as Bella slept soundly after putting Lucy back to sleep, my mind raced with questions and thoughts on what it might take to do just that.

I knew one thing. Sitting there in our apartment was driving me crazy. I wanted nothing more than to help Bella and spend time with our baby daughter, but I felt helpless. The FBI had put a protective detail outside our building and measures were taken to tighten the security. The building managers determined that the breach must have come from within. Someone got a hold of one of the owner's access cards so they reprogrammed everyone's cards to ensure it couldn't happen again. Regardless, I upped the security on our floor so that one had to have the access card to even enter from the stairwell or to push the number for our floor. Now we would have to go down and walk up anyone visiting. But I didn't care about the impracticality of it; I wanted to keep my family safe.

The lights of the city night shone through the window and I finally sat up and got out of bed. I walked out to the kitchen in my sleep pants and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the freezer. I needed something strong to put my uneasiness at bay. I knew I couldn't do anything in the next few weeks and that was most maddening.

So I would have to find out as much information as possible before—if ever—going back in the field.

I sat down at the counter with a white Russian, my laptop and a note pad and a pencil.

Though I couldn't leave any notes of what I was thinking, photographic memory or not, I needed to organize my thoughts on paper. I needed to write it down and then review it before erasing it from existence.

And then burning it.

Thus I searched.

For hours I searched.

Volturi's charges and the witnesses that came against him.

The various players of the Draconi organization and the charges against each of them.

The potential contacts noted in the FBI documents I could access remotely.

The ones I would need to gain additional security clearance for, should I decide to go down this path.

Raven.

Phil Dwyer.

Buxton.

Volturi's sons.

Amun Kebi.

My grandfather.

And even Johan Baricelli. I searched.

Until suddenly it was four o'clock in the morning and I heard the stirrings of Mijn Meisje once again.

I walked down the hallway quietly, careful not to wake Eric or stir Bella or Lucy any more than necessary. After changing Lucy's diaper, I handed her to Bella and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where have you been?" Bella murmured as she stroked Lucy's head.

"Just looking at some things." I sighed.

"You look tired. You should come to bed." The hand which had been stroking Lucy's downy hair traced the circles under my eyes and over my cheekbones.

"Can't sleep." I shrugged and ran my own fingers across Lucy's pillow soft skin.

Bella sighed resignedly and looked back down at Lucy. "She's so much better than Eric at this stage," she murmured, careful to change the topic.

"She is." I smiled, recalling the early days after Eric was born. Perhaps it was because we were new parents the first time around, or that our life had been a constant of crazy. Or maybe Lucy sensed the tumult in which she was brought into the world, so she was much easier.

Eric had flipped his nights and days and slept from sun up until nearly three and then stayed awake during the dark of the night. He ate every two hours and Bella barely got a wink of sleep the first month. Finally we held out one long weekend and kept him awake during the days to flip him around. Luckily it worked and Bella wasn't quite such a walking zombie.

But Lucy seemed to take to everything with skill akin to her three year old brother. She slept for a good three hours from 9-12, woke to eat, went back to sleep, then woke again at 4 and slept for another three hours. We were lucky the second time around.

In so many ways.

I turned my attention back to my girls and saw Lucy's breathing even out as Bella burped her gently. She handed her to me, and I snuggled her in my arms and high and tight against my chest. She was so light, barely over six pounds now and I was mesmerized by how much she looked like Bella more each day.

I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead before placing her back in the bassinet. And then I did the same to my Liefje, because I surely couldn't go back to sleep with the unease rising up in my chest.

The feeling, the worry, the outright terror was settled deep in my stomach and threatened to rise up at any second. Though I fought it hard, my mind was coming back again and again to what appeared like the only option to protect my family.

To go back.

To become _him_ again.

To take care of business.

As I walked out of our bedroom to take another step in that direction, I wondered if I could come back from this one.

*&^%$#

"Charlie, it's good to see you." I shook my father-in-law's hand and held the door open for him.

"Sue." I kissed her cheek and then heard the footsteps down the hall.

"Papa!"

Eric crashed into Charlie and he let out an oomph from the impact.

"Uh, monkey be careful with your old Papa," Charlie huffed.

"I not a monkey Papa Charwee." Eric giggled as Charlie spun him around and Sue and I laughed at them.

"It's a wonder I haven't thrown out my back yet." Charlie huffed again as he set Eric down. Though Eric didn't notice as he was still babbling about the monster truck Charlie and Sue had given him last week.

"You said it," Sue teased and we followed behind them

Everyone settled in the dining area as Eric ran around. Charlie immediately had Lucy in his arms and was cooing over her. He came to the hospital every day the week before, but all of the shifts he had to move around cost him and he and Sue weren't able to come to see us at home until we were back for four days.

He and I had spoken before I went to D.C. He'd also had his ear to the ground to find out if anything was going on in his borough, but nothing stuck out. After the rec center development was passed on to new owners and investors, Brooklyn was back to its run of gangs and smaller family affiliates of the black market. There wasn't a big system in place like the Dracs.

It didn't matter to Charlie anyway. He was too busy trying to run a precinct and do the day to day than to try to handle issues that were city wide or even global.

Sue set about getting lunch together as she had brought a Lasagna and several sides. She fussed over Bella trying to help and shoed off Eric expertly, like any experienced mother could.

Bella settled in to her seat. She had been feeling much better in the last day or two and even getting a bit stir crazy as well.

I looked at Charlie and chuckled as he stared down at a sleeping Lucy in his arms and then placed her in the bassinet.

We ate lunch, and kept light conversation going, careful to avoid the elephant in the room. Charlie kept passing me looks when someone touched on what happened and I knew what he was thinking.

_How could it have happened? _

It still bothered me every minute of every day. But I tried to ignore it for Bella's sake. She didn't want me to blame myself.

The problem was, right now I didn't have anyone else to blame or to take it out on.

Once lunch was finished Sue started to clean up, Bella went to feed Lucy in the nursery and I put Eric down for an overdue nap.

As I stepped out of his room, carefully closing the door behind me, I met Charlie in the quiet hallway.

"You got a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah." I gestured for him to follow me and we walked into our study.

The room was quiet, a heaviness hanging in the air that I had felt for the past week and a half, ever since I went to D.C.

Charlie was quiet as he moved about the room looking at pictures on the bookshelves. I leaned against the desk and waited, knowing he wouldn't say anything until he was damn good and ready.

"Who was it?" He finally asked as he crossed his arms and looked out the window.

I blew out a breath and stared a picture of my brother and I on the corner of the desk. "It was Raven…and some counterparts."

He nodded, seemingly not that surprised.

"Where is he now?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged, "Europe maybe? He's not a huge target for anyone else…"

Charlie picked up on my inflection and turned to look at me. "For anyone else but who?"

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck before I began to speak. But he stopped me.

"I want you to hear something from me." He paused and stared me down before starting again. "This is not your fault. I know how you are, I'm the same way. Everything is your fault. But at some point, you have to move past the fact that people do shit you just can't control."

I nodded, because maybe if he and Bella and everyone else kept saying it, I might finally believe it.

Maybe. Probably not.

"Edward. I see you. You don't think people do, but I see you. You're like a caged lion ready to burst out at the first chance it gets."

I bristled at his reference, it obviously hit close to home. But I let him go on, because for one of the few times I had met him, Charlie Swan had something to say. He wasn't just quiet and contemplative.

"I know what you're thinking. I can see it in your eyes. You want to go back out there and bust it up. You want an eye for an eye or more." He said sternly.

I finally turned to look at him because I knew it was true. I _was_ a caged animal, like one backed into a corner. And that's when they're most dangerous. I wanted to lash out but I couldn't. I didn't have a means.

Yet.

Charlie studied me for a minute until he finally turned back to the window.

He sighed heavily as the tension in the room eased a bit.

"I'm not going to tell you 'no', and I'm not going to say you shouldn't do it. Because if it was me, I know exactly what I would do." His shoulders sagged a bit as I watched him look out the window.

"I just want you to think about one thing: I've lost a son and Bella's lost a brother. She and Brad were very close. But if she lost you Edward…" he trailed off and my heart tightened at his implications. "Well I just don't know how she would get through that." He finished quietly.

We were silent for a few more minutes before he turned for the door of the study.

Then he stopped with his hand on the doorknob, but didn't turn to look at him. "You just make sure you don't rush into anything you do. You think this through and think it through well. And when you've come to that decision, I'll be behind you."

With that he left the room and I was left to think about what he said. My mind was lost in a jumble of thoughts and things I hadn't even considered.

How had I not considered that factor? Bella had always been so strong for me. I had put her on a pedestal with how she dealt with her loss of Brad.

_But I wasn't there in the beginning was I? _

I didn't see the aftermath, and Charlie did. They both dealt with it differently, but the fact remained that I didn't see it. And it was different now. We had Eric and Lucy.

_How could I do this to her?_

Where I was so resolute only a few nights before, I was now questioning my decisions.

"Everything okay?"

Bella's voice broke me from my thinking and I looked up to see her leaning in the doorway. For someone who had a baby and had been through quite the ordeal only a week and a half earlier, she looked amazing.

Her sundress flowed easily around her and her hair was down for the first time in days. Her dark eyes took me in and just absorbed all of my anguish and heaviness in one look.

How could I go back in the field and risk never seeing her again? Never seeing my zoonie or mijn meijse again?

"Yeah. Everything's fine." I said instead. I couldn't spill my guts just yet about what I was thinking. This was something I had to process myself first. I had to weigh everything out in my own mind before I put it on Bella.

Bella walked over and put her hands on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in. "You sure?" She murmured.

I nodded and leaned down to kiss her, slowly, carefully, just tasting her without the insinuation of more. Something we couldn't do for many reasons anyway. It was perfect and sweet and lightened the air enough to bring me back.

As we slowed our kiss and Bella laid her head on my chest, I sighed. The world, our world, was at peace for just a moment.

*&^%$#

A/N: I love Charlie. Everyone with me? Ok, and obviously, the title of the story is pretty self-explanatory. But do we really think this Edward is going to come to a decision like that easily?

And I know there are going to be comments about Lucy sleeping so well. But it is possible. Don't hate me, but my son slept like that from the time we brought him home. It's okay; I already know we're screwed the next time around :)

Recs for Reading:

_The American President_ by rushed—love it. Love this take on E/B.

_Southern Comfort_ by JiffyKate

_Lost Half_ by LyricalKris—Oh my, if you are not reading this. Put your big girl panties on and go. It's so good.

'Til next time.

~AMJ


	8. Adjustments

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content. **

_**Chapter Seven: Adjustments**_

_**I Won't Back Down by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**_

_**~Bella Cullen~**_

"_Over in Killarney, many years ago, me Mither sang a song to me, in tones so sweet and low." _

I awoke to the sound of low voice murmuring softly. It was mid-morning but it was raining outside. The light was filtering through the blinds as the voice continued the sweet melody.

"_Just a simple little ditty, in her good ould Irish way, and l'd give the world if she could sing, that song to me this day."_

_"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!"_

I smiled at the sound of the raspy baritone and my heart clenched as I pushed up from my bed and wrapped my robe around me.

_"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby." _

I followed the sound down the hall until I came upon the sweetest possible sight.

"_Oft in dreams I wander, to that cot again, I feel her arms a-huggin' me, as when she held me then. And I hear her voice a -hummin' to me as in days of yore, when she used to rock me fast asleep, outside the cabin door." _

I smiled as he moved into the final chorus and looked at the sweet but utterly ironic sight before me.

There was Edward, lying on the sofa with Lucy snuggled against his chest. He was shirtless, tattoos on display and muscles rippling. He was the perfect vision of male specimen and sweet father wrapped in one.

Just like Zeus.

But he was my Apollo.

"_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."_

He trailed off and smiled as he pressed a kiss to Lucy's head. She was sleeping soundly against him, perfectly content. Babies loved skin to skin contact and Lucy was no exception. But it was becoming more apparent in the three weeks since we had been home that she was her Daddy's girl through and through.

I sighed and pressed off the wall to walk toward Edward.

His eyes lifted to mine and he gave me a small smile as he gestured for me to join them.

"That wasn't a Dutch song," I teased as I eagerly slid in beside him. He shifted gently so as not to wake Lucy and put his arm around me.

"That was one my mother used to sing to us when we were little."

"Ah yes, Irish," I hummed into his chest.

"You slept in," he murmured and he kissed the top of my head.

"I did. It was amazing thank you. She wasn't too much trouble was she?" I snuggled into him further and ran my fingers along the Celtic sun over his heart.

"No. Of course not. I think it works well for me to take the early feeding so you can get some sleep."

I nodded into him and inhaled deeply. He was all Edward and morning mixed with baby and it was a heady scent.

Now that I was feeling better I couldn't wait to be back with my man. It was killing me. I had another month and seeing him all sexy and shirtless in Daddy mode, tattoos on display, wasn't helping.

He had been so attentive for the last few weeks, even when he went back to work. He called constantly during the day to check on us and I assured him we were okay. If we took a walk to the park, he sent an agent with us. If we went out to lunch with Esme or Rose, he often had someone watching the premises.

It might have been overkill, but I didn't care. And I couldn't blame him—whatever would make him feel better.

Regardless of his extra protective measures I could tell he was still blaming himself. He was working on getting over it. I even suggested he go see Ms. Cope again and he said he'd think about it. For the time being I left it at that, because if there was one thing I knew, when it came to Edward I couldn't push him. I could nudge, and make suggestions, but I couldn't push. He would have to come to some realizations himself.

Perhaps most sobering was when he revealed to me that he had actually considered going back. He called it a moment of weakness, but said he thought more and more about leaving Eric and Lucy and I and he just couldn't do it.

For that I was immensely grateful. I had never imagined myself as a military wife, but that's basically what I would be if he went back. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Yet it was different for Edward. He had a choice. Many military men didn't. Once they signed up for four years, their missions were at the whim of their superiors. That wasn't the case with his position at all.

Before I let my mind delve into how I really felt about that, I turned my head to nuzzle into his chest.

It had been four weeks since Lucy was born. Four weeks since that horrendous day. And it wasn't lost on either of us another date that had just passed again.

9/11.

It had different meanings for us now. It was still the day we both lost our brothers, yet in very different ways. Thinking about the people who sacrificed their lives in the wake of the catastrophe, my brother and many Edward worked with included, I couldn't help but be grateful and humbled by it.

Still, it didn't mean I wanted my husband going back into battle. Indeed it was a different kind of battle for Edward. There wasn't a front, or a base that he worked off of. He was mostly alone. He was left to his own devices and training and I worried that he had been out of the field too long and would get sucked into a trap.

I felt bad for admitting it to myself, but I was thankful that he wasn't going back.

I didn't have to face those facts.

"What are you thinking about, Liefje?" Edward whispered as he stroked my hair.

I didn't want to get into a deep conversation. We had done that on the anniversary date. So instead I changed gears and diverted us to a more lighthearted topic.

"I was thinking about work actually."

"Have you made a decision?" He asked.

I shook my head against him and sighed. After Lucy was born in the midst of the craziness, I had a whim of desire to stay home with her and Eric. But now that the dust had settled and I was able to move about on my own and started feeling like myself again, I wanted to go back. Surely I wouldn't be full time, or even 30 hours a week like I had been. I would probably just work half time. But I couldn't imagine giving it up all together.

Edward supported me regardless. Though I had a sneaking suspicion he would like me to stay home simply for the fact that he could protect me better.

From the likes of the J. Frederico's of the world as well as the James Ravens.

I shivered as I thought about both of them. There was something odd about Frederico's offer to me and it was strange that it had coincided with everything that happened. I hadn't heard any more from him or his assistant since I went on maternity leave and I was fine with that. I had no interest in their offer.

"Mom called earlier." Edward shifted to look down at me. "She wants everyone to come over for dinner tonight. Apparently she and Dad have some important announcement."

"What do you think it is?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's retiring, or he is. I find that hard to believe though. They both love their jobs too much."

I nodded at his guesses, though I had some inside information on it. I had met Esme for lunch a week prior and she told me that she and Carlisle were moving out of the townhouse and wondered if Edward and I would want to live there. But more importantly she wondered how Edward might react.

I told her she just needed to ask him. I was willing to protect him, but I felt like he was finally in a place where he had accepted Eric's death and moved on. I didn't want him to regress, but I also knew he needed to work through certain issues himself. Regardless she asked me not to say anything until she and Carlisle had made a decision.

Apparently they had.

"What are you thinking about, now?" Edward whispered as he stroked my hair. Just as I was about to tell him 'nothing' my stomach rumbled.

He laughed lightly. "Hungry?"

I nodded and I gently rolled off the couch. He placed Lucy in her bassinet and grabbed my hand. "C'mon I'll make you pancakes. Zoonie will want some too when he's up."

"_You're_ making_ me_ breakfast?" I teased.

He pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Anything for my beautiful wife," he murmured and leaned down to kiss me.

I rolled my eyes because I didn't feel beautiful or completely back to myself yet. Nursing helped, but I wasn't able to bounce back as quickly this time due to the C-section.

"Don't." Edward traced my cheek bone with his fingers. "You're beautiful to me Liefje, no matter what."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him, that familiar spark crackling between us, until I pulled away, breathless.

"Hmmm, has it been eight weeks yet?" Edward asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Ha, I wish." I took a deep breath and playfully slapped his chest. "Alright chef, show me what you've got."

I walked over to hop up on the stool and watched as Edward smirked and started to move around the kitchen. He was a great cook as I learned when we were first together. But since I usually came home first, I made dinner.

I let my mind drift back to those early days when we were confined to my apartment. The electricity between us was unbelievable and over the years it had lowered to an ever present current, but it was always there.

His magnificent body moved through the kitchen and I thought back on some of our first encounters at my old place.

Heated looks.

Innuendo.

First touches.

First kisses.

First everything between us.

It was like a dream, yet it was my reality, my memories. They were so close to me and yet so far away. We had come so far in four years that I almost couldn't believe it.

And yet we hadn't. Somehow we found ourselves back in this precarious position. The pendulum of life had swung back in the other direction and we were facing down demons once again. Demons of our past and our present threatened our family.

What I wouldn't give to just escape with Edward. He had suggested it from time to time, changing our names and packing our bags. But that would mean leaving our families and neither of us could bear to do that.

I wasn't sure where we went from here but I knew he was cooking up something in his mind. I knew he would protect us at all costs; I just wasn't sure what that might entail yet. The thought was scary.

Edward looked at me and I watched as he plated my pancakes and some bacon and poured me a cup of decaf.

"Remember how you used to surprise me and cook for me at my old place?"

He chuckled and grabbed his own plate as he sat down across from me at the breakfast bar. "I seem to have some very fond memories of dinners at that place." He smiled cheekily and took a bite of his bacon. He was nothing if not suggestive.

But I sighed and went back to what I was thinking only moments ago. We had broached the topic and he promised to keep me in the loop, but I wasn't sure where he was at with things.

"Have you found out any more about James?" I asked as I took a bite of my eggs.

Edward paused, his fork halfway to his mouth, and then looked at me as he quickly ate his eggs and set his fork on his plate.

"We're pretty sure he's in Europe. Unfortunately, we're not sure of everyone involved just yet. I feel like something is brewing, but I'm not sure what yet."

I nodded. He had mentioned the possible connections between his previous missions. We quietly ate our breakfast, but I could see Edward contemplating something. Finally he sighed and pushed his plate away.

"I've decided that if I can't go, I'm going to train a replacement."

My ears perked up at this. I didn't want to think about him going anywhere, so the fact that he was taking an active role in making sure that happened made me ecstatic.

"Who?"

"Do you remember the new agent I told you about?"

"Riley? I thought you weren't so sure about him?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes. Well, I did a little checking into his background. It seems he and I have more in common than I thought and well…" he shrugged before taking a sip of his coffee, "I kind of feel bad for being suspicious of him."

"How so?"

"His Dad was a firefighter…" Edward trailed off and I instantly knew where this was going.

"I see. He must have been pretty young when it happened."

"He's so young." Edward furrowed his brow thinking about it. "And I worry about sending him out into the field, but…"

"But you can't go. You've done your part Edward."

He nodded and then abruptly got up to put the dishes away. I wanted to ask more. I wanted to know more about Riley and his father. I surmised Riley couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve when 9/11 happened. But it didn't matter now. He was an adult. He was the same age as Seth and Edward when he signed up. He made that choice just like they did.

"Momma?"

Before I could continue our conversation, a sleepy Eric appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning, baby. Are you hungry?" I smiled at Eric and ruffled his hair. Edward set to making him a plate of breakfast and then fastened him in his chair. Discussions of work were long forgotten.

I smiled as I watched Eric chatter as he woke up and Edward ask him questions. They were so much alike, so inquisitive.

Lucy started to stir and I kissed both of their cheeks before leaving to tend to her.

As I settled in on the couch to feed Lucy, I reveled in the sound of my boys talking and having my family all there.

Because for some nagging reason, I felt like it was going to be short-lived.

*&^%$#

"Bella, darling can you set this on the table for me?"

I helped Esme put out the rest of dinner before everyone took their places at the table. The entire family was there, including Angela, Ben, Eliot and little Ailey. Eric and Ailey had been running around with the twins. Four of them were enough to corale, I couldn't imagine what it would be like when Lucy got older along with Angela and Ben's newest one.

The dining room filled with laughter and noise as everyone spoke of their weeks and stories of interesting projects and clients. After dessert the kids ran off to play some more and Carlisle came into the room with a bottle and several glasses in hand.

"Dad, what's going on?" Edward quirked his brow and his hand tightened at its place on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure you are all wondering why we insisted you come tonight. Esme and I have an announcement for you." Carlisle proceeded to set down the bottle and glasses, which I could now see was very expensive champagne.

"Well, what is it?" Alice asked excitedly and leaned forward.

Carlisle looked to Esme and squeezed her hand before responding. "We've decided it's time we cut back on our work and focus more on ourselves and our families. On October 15, I will be stepping down from Reycon and retiring. We both will be. In fact, Esme and I both will be."

"That's it?" Edward asked and I elbowed him in the ribs. "What?" He scowled.

Luckily Carlisle didn't mind as he chuckled. "No, that's not all. We've also decided we're going to take a month long trip to Europe like we've always wanted. But not until after we make another very important move. We're selling the townhouse. In fact, we may already have a buyer, at least I hope anyway." His eyes glanced to mine and I looked down and away.

Carlisle smiled and I felt Edward's entire body stiffen.

"But, where are you going to live? You can't just up and move away! What…" Alice started to protest and Jasper hushed her.

Edward stared at the table for a moment before responding as well. "I um…I guess if that's what you want to do," he said somberly.

Carlisle chuckled again and squeezed Esme's shoulder. "Actually, it's more of a question of what you want to do. We were thinking you and Bella could have the townhouse since your family is growing. We don't need all the space and we don't want to part with it entirely." He shrugged.

"I don't understand?" Edward shook his head and then turned to look at me. "Did you know about this?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Kind of." But before I could explain, Esme jumped in.

"Now don't be mad at her, Edward. I told her not to say anything. I just asked if it was something she thought you would be interested in, and okay with of course."

I looked at Edward's expression and watched the emotions play across his face. At first, he was confused, probably because I didn't tell him. Then he looked somewhat sad because this was where he had grown up with his brother. Esme had been concerned that it might be too hard for Edward to live in this house.

But finally, a look of ease and excitement crossed his face and I knew he liked the idea. We hadn't ruled out having more children after Lucy, if it was possible. And it was likely we would be the ones to host family events in the future. Esme and Carlisle were going to move to the house in the Hamptons and just keep a smaller apartment in the City. Jasper and Alice had moved into a larger apartment two years ago and had plenty of space. As had Angela and Ben.

So we were it.

"Babe. What do you think?" I finally asked and he blinked as he looked at me.

"I think…I want to do it. Yeah. When?" He asked quickly. Suddenly I could see his mind working overtime. He was thinking about other possibilities. Things I also thought about if we moved into the townhouse. Things like security and protection details.

"Hopefully in a month or less. We'd like to be out before winter if that works for you?" Carlisle responded.

"Bella?" Edward turned to look at me and I smiled and nodded. I had thought about it for a week and I was excited about it too. The townhouse was beautiful, with five bedrooms, a full dining room, a study and a large kitchen. We were growing out of our home now that Lucy was here, so I was ecstatic about the idea. It was everything I could ever want and we wouldn't have to spend the time house hunting or worrying about selling our place.

Esme jumped up and gave Edward and me a hug and spoke quickly with Alice. From what she mentioned, Alice had no hard feelings about it. She and Jasper loved their new place. Carlisle started to pour the champagne to toast both the passage of the home to another generation of the Cullen family as well as their retirements.

"Wow, I never thought," Edward mumbled after we'd toasted the occasion. "I can't believe I will be living here again."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" My hand stroked his jaw and he leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Of course. It will be great for Eric and Lucy and…"

"You know what I mean?" I pushed.

He blew out a breath and then looked at me. "Yes. I'm totally okay with it. In fact, I think it will be great. Now your parents can actually stay with us when they come over and there will be room for the kids to run around. And room for more." He said half-jokingly.

We hadn't discussed it yet, because for one, we didn't know if it would even be possible. But somewhere between feeling ready to be done with Lucy and realizing that it might be the last time I could have that experience, we'd decided that we definitely wanted to revisit the option. We didn't want to foreclose on the idea just yet.

But now that might all be a moot point.

I didn't want to think about that though. Not tonight when we were celebrating with our family.

Instead, we engaged in laughter and stories well into the late evening hour. The kids were changed to pajamas and put down in the guest bedrooms and the adults stayed up to play cards and drink more champagne and wine. Of course Angela and I couldn't, but it didn't matter. We smiled and laughed as we watched the family we were now a part of. And I was grateful, as I always was, regardless of what might lay ahead.

***&^%$#**

**EPOV**

"Oomph. Crap."

I chuckled as I heard something tumble in the bedroom.

"Liefje, I swear if you're lifting something, you're going to be in big trouble," I called out as I walked in.

Instead, my eyes settled on Bella bent over to look under the bed. Her ass was clad in a tight pair of blue yoga pants and I nearly stuck my fist in my mouth to hold back my moan.

_Three more days. Three more days._

I chanted it to myself, because damn, my wife was hot. She didn't even look like she just had a baby.

"I was just grabbing something from under the bed," She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "What?"

I shook my head smirking. "Nothing." I let my eyes trail down her long legs and back up again.

"Seriously Edward, we've been working all day. I look like crap." She rolled her eyes and continued her packing.

I walked up behind her and ran my fingers over the curve of her ass. "Bella, you know I could take you anytime, anywhere," I murmured into her neck.

Her breath hitched as I tried to contain my smile. "That's not fair for you to get me all worked up when I can't do anything about it."

She turned to look at me and her smoldering brown eyes met mine. She leveled me with her gaze and it suddenly seemed very hot in the bedroom.

"You better have your clothes on you two! Otherwise I'm never helping you again!" Alice's shrill voice called out from the hallway and Bella and I sighed collectively.

"Three more days," I whispered and kissed her nose.

"Three more days," she huffed.

"Seriously?" I turned to see Alice at the door with empty boxes in her hand. "I'm amazed you two don't have five kids by now," she grumbled and stormed into the bathroom.

We both chuckled before I set to work hauling the already packed boxes from the bedroom to the front door where Jasper and Emmett were loading them and taking them down. Rosalie was in the kitchen packing up our dishware and china. I looked about our home at our entire family pitching in.

I was sad to see it go; it was our first home together. It was the place both of our children were born. Yet at the same time, I was excited to be moving back into the townhouse.

We had movers coming for the bigger stuff, but just like last time, Bella wanted to pack our own collectable and nice things. I didn't care as long as she was up here and Eric and Lucy were safely with my mother at their new place.

I was all about security these days, which the other main reason I was thrilled to be moving to the townhouse.

There, I had control over everything.

My parents moved out only a week after their big announcement and we started the process of moving in. At the same time, I contacted a friend who had resources to some of the most state of the art equipment available.

Eleazar.

His role didn't stop as a financier for offshore missions. He had his hand in everything. He owned several security firms, global communications companies and was hooked in with a number of European and South American governments. He often had access to things that weren't even unclassified yet.

So I called in a favor.

The townhouse attic now served as command central. I told Bella the gist of what I was doing, but I wasn't sure she appreciated the extent of it. I had cameras on every possible access point of the townhouse as well as across the street. I also tapped into the city cameras for a four block area and could watch for potential threats via both infrared and laser detection.

Better yet, if it was breached, it sent a silent alarm to not only the NYPD, but to me, Charlie, Seth, Emmett and FBI HQ automatically.

But the best part: most of it was undetectable. I had also tapped into one of Eleazar's satellite systems and I could monitor other parts of the city as well, including my parents new place, Jasper and Alice's, Rose and Emmett's and the place in the Hamptons.

I would stop at nothing to protect my family.

If I couldn't be on the offensive, then I would build fucking Fort Knox to live in.

At least I had that.

"Edward, are you ready?" Bella pulled me from my musings as I picked up one more load to leave. We almost had everything over to the townhouse and then we would start unpacking.

I had taken Bella's suggestion and went to see Ms. Cope a few weeks prior. Not only did I want to discuss the move, but also the things that happened to Bella. She helped me put my anger and frustration with the situation into more productive things. Like my job, moving, and focusing on my family. That was part of the reason the move was going much more easily than we anticipated.

We repainted and redecorated to make it ours, but most of the changes were cosmetic. Eric would be taking my room and Lucy would have Alice's old room. We decided to make my brother's room an extra guest bedroom and just leave it as my mother had redecorated it. I wasn't quite ready for someone to be in there and we hadn't ruled out having another child yet.

Well, at least we would find out more about that in a week.

For now, we were focusing on the good in our life and trying to simply spend time with our children and our families.

Yeah, I was trying to channel my aggression into something else instead: training.

If I couldn't go back out in the field then I was going to make damn sure that the ones who did were ready. I moved to a position of training nearly four afternoons per week. I even expanded the home gym my father had in the lower level to include a kickboxing bag, and a few more things for the martial arts.

I wanted to be back in my best form…just in case.

I wasn't going back. But if I ever ran across James fucking Raven or any of the other members of the Draconi crime family, I was surely going to be ready to take them out.

Immediately.

"E, what's up man? You look tense," Emmett asked me as we pulled in front of the townhouse. I realized I hadn't said a word the entire ride over and he hadn't asked me to.

So maybe my aggression wasn't _entirely _channeled yet.

"Nothing man, just thinking."

"You're not still considering going back out are you?" He said lowly as he glanced in the rear view mirror. I could see Bella pulling up behind us in our Land Rover and I glanced back at him and shook my head.

"Good. Because I don't know about you, but I'm too old for that shit." Emmett snickered and I finally cracked a smile.

We opened our doors to continue the move and whip things into shape. My sister barked orders as Bella told her where everything should go and in a matter of an hour they were ready to go back for the final load.

I decided to stay behind and set up a few other things.

The stairs to the attic pulled down from the ceiling making it obvious where it was located. But I had a contractor come in the week before and build another spiral staircase behind a false wall in our bedroom.

I wanted another entrance, and exit.

After I checked to make sure both were working properly and were accessible, I climbed the new staircase and walked into command central. I checked all of the monitors and satellite feeds to make sure they were working properly. I had backup generators and backup alarm systems installed as well, so the home would never fall dark.

It might as well have been Leavenworth.

Once I made sure the technological aspects of the security system were in place, I checked the physical ones.

I no longer had a secret storage place for my collection of weaponry; instead they were behind the walls via a coded access panel. It required both a retinal screen and cheek swab.

It ran a DNA test.

Yes, Eleazar knew and only used the best.

After the one minute test, the wall opened to reveal my collection of knives, guns, and other paraphernalia. If anyone ever threatened to hurt my family again, they weren't getting out easy, I wouldn't let them.

"Where's Edward?" I heard through the monitor.

"I don't know. I thought he stayed here." Bella's voice was filled with confusion and I knew it was time I return to my family and guests.

I quickly closed up the collection, did a double check of the systems and then descended the stairs.

Shuffling from the master bathroom caught my attention and I peaked in.

"Jesus! Edward you scared me!" Bella jumped, her eyes wide and hand over her chest.

"Sorry Liefje," I hushed as I walked forward and put my arms around her.

"Where were you?"

"The attic."

Her brow furrowed and she peered at me. "What exactly is in the attic?"

I swallowed and looked away.

Honesty, I'd promised her that. But it was hard to let go of the part of me, that secret agent part.

"Our…uh…security system."

"Do I even want to know? I mean I do, but do I want to know the extent of it?"

"Probably not. Just know it's taken care of. I'll show you it when we're ready."

"Ready for what?" She shook her head.

"A day that will hopefully never come." I shrugged.

She sighed. "Yeah." She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled her head into my chest. "I'm tired."

"I bet."

"Let's go order some pizza, thank our friends and family for their help, and take a break."

"Good idea." I kissed the top of her head and started to pull her from our bedroom. It was weird considering it had been my parents' bedroom for so long. But it was ours.

"Promise me there's nothing that can hurt Eric or Lucy?" Bella glanced up and then back at me.

"I promise. I'll take you up there sometime, just not now. Okay?"

She nodded and we walked downstairs to spend time with our friends and family, and to avoid the real reason for the room in the attic; to avoid thinking about who was still out there and why we needed it.

*&^%$#

Training day.

I used to look forward to it as a means of keeping my skills up to date. But lately, I craved it. I needed the outlet, the release, both physical and mental.

The mats were already packed with all of the younger agents practicing holds and releases. I caught Biers' gaze across the way. After I returned to work, I spoke with Fortnight again to find out more about Biers. Turned out he had a similar start to me in the FBI. He was the top of his class in every aspect and Peter had similarly taken him under his wing.

The one thing he lacked was the edge. Fortnight wanted me to teach him that.

When I found out more about his background, I was more inclined to help than before. My suspicions were replaced with a sense of empathy. His parents had been normal working class people from Long Island. He had an older sister by eight years who was a legal assistant at a large law firm in the city.

Then when he was twelve, everything changed. His firefighter father went to work on a normal Tuesday morning and his sister went to her law firm on the ninety-second floor of Tower One.

And in the blink of an eye, his seemingly happy childhood was shattered.

He was left at school until his mother could make it home from her job in the city, unknowing of what happened to his entire family. Waiting for the inevitable.

A life forever changed, his mother lost their home and began to spiral into depression and drinking. He picked up with the wrong crowd in his then much worse Brooklyn neighborhood and he was seemingly on the fast track to juvey or eventually jail.

Then he turned eighteen and he had a run in with one strong force of a cop.

A man by the name of Charlie Swan.

It was funny how life had never ending loops and links to it. In any other world I would have never met Charlie Swan or Riley Biers. As unbelievable as it was, all persons were interconnected. It was as though Biers was meant to meet Charlie as much as I was meant to meet Bella on that fateful day at Gray's.

Charlie knew Riley's father from their high school days. Possibly acquaintances, maybe more, it didn't matter. Charlie put the fear of God in Riley that he had been missing for the last six years and told him that his father would be disappointed in his decisions, that he needed to rise up from and it and quit feeling sorry for himself and do something about it instead.

So he did. He joined the Marines and served his country in Afghanistan. When he returned he finished his degree and immediately applied for the FBI. His IQ wasn't as high as many, but he had an innate sense about him to detect and function in bad situations. He had street smarts. Not to mention he was off the charts in his acuity and quickness.

I began to put together the symbol of the Phoenix on his back and his rebirth. Sometimes it takes seeing the devil to send us in the right direction.

I still didn't like being considered a mentor or having him considered my protégé, but I was more willing to help than I originally had been. And as I had made my decision not to return to the field, I wanted to make sure anyone else who was going under was at his or her peak.

"Alright gather round." I crossed my arms as I saw Biers and another agent step away from some hand to hand moves they were working on and the rest made a half circle.

"We're going to work on multiple attackers today." I started to explain that I wanted teams of three to start, each person had to try to defend off his or her attackers and then we would move to additional group scenarios where two would fend off four and so on.

The groups moved into their positions and I walked around to assist, show moves or make suggestions for how to get out of a jam. The most important thing to remember with any group attack was to stay calm and use the other attackers against one another.

My mind wandered back to a certain night in the Bronx when I realized everyone had completed the exercises. The thrill of remembering that fight, regardless of how gory, coursed through my veins and I had the itch to jump in as well.

"Biers, Johnson, Bigsby, and Voorhies, you're with me this time."

Eyes widened as I took my position.

"How do you want to do this Sir?" Agent Johnson asked.

Maybe I was being cocky, but fuck it. I was the best, and I wanted to prove that. They needed to know their weaknesses and know that they could always run into someone as good as me.

"All of you, against me."

"Okay." Johnson rolled his eyes like I was overreaching. I'd show them.

"You know Biers is on our team right?" Johnson jabbed.

I nodded and stood still, arms crossed over my chest. "Are you going to keep talking Johnson, or are you going to attack?" I challenged.

His eyes widened and I took that as my opportunity to go on the offensive. I took his legs out from under him as Voorhies and Bigsby went for my back. I flipped, knocking Bigsby in the chest and Voorhies in the groin and at the same time, I elbowed Johnson in the ribs. After I fake "sliced" him, Johnson was out of the game and I met Biers eyes again.

The three of them formed a circle and I watched as they tried to plan their attack. This time it was Voorhies who came at me. We traded a punch and I threw him into Biers as I spun around to plant a blow to Bigsby. I needed Biers distracted because he was the best. But they weren't doing a very good job as a team to avoid takeouts and work together. I landed another punch on Bigsby and once he was down and "out." I turned my attention back to Biers and Voorhies, who were coming at me.

I blocked his first punch and tossed him. Then Biers came in low, driving me back toward Voorhies. I kicked, taking out his knee and spun to catch Voorhies in the gut again. But I needed to get him out as well.

Biers locked on my neck and I waited until Voorhies stood up again, marching toward me with a menacing glare. I waited until the last second when he lifted his arm to strike and spun out of Biers choke hold. I caught Voorhies in the kidney and threw him into Biers. Once they were both down the sequence was over.

But this time I didn't walk away when we were finished. I took the agents step by step through what I did, and what I could have done better. We discussed how it would have changed depending on the type of weaponry the various parties had.

Then I went through what Biers, Bigsby, Johnson and Voorhies should have done. Voorhies sneered at me from the corner of the mat, but I didn't care. I wanted them to be the best; that was it. I didn't need a pissing match or agents acting like fucking babies.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?" I asked.

"What's the most men you've taken out in one sitting?"

"By myself?" Agent Leber nodded and I sighed. "Five." I answered and his eyes widened. "But it's not a good thing." I continued. "If you ever find yourself in that situation, it's because you've likely done something wrong. Usually opponents move in packs of two or three. You should never be that outnumbered and isolated from your fellow agents."

"What if you're alone?" Biers asked quietly.

"Don't find yourself in that situation," I stated with finality.

I looked at my watch noting that it was well past our designated time and I dismissed everyone to hit the showers. I gathered my things, making notes on today's training session and jotting down things I wanted to cover next time when I felt Biers at my elbow.

"How did you get out of my hold, you never explained that?"

I glanced up and looked at his eager gaze. "You're fast Riley, but you're inattentive. You loosened your grip in the expectation of Voorhies hitting me and I waited until you were distracted by it. You must never let up." I annunciated.

He nodded and started to ask something else when my cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." I grabbed the phone and smiled when I saw Bella's beautiful face lighting up the screen.

"Hi Liefje."

"Are you done with training? I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner."

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking we could order in, since the kids are at your parents and I was cleared today."

My ears perked up and I turned my back to Biers. "Were you now? Honestly, Liefje then I'm not going to be that interested in eating_ food_," I said lowly.

Bella giggled and hummed on the other end of the line. "Maybe you should get home then and I'll surprise you."

"Leaving now." I smiled through the phone and we said our good-byes.

A grin graced my face as I turned back to Biers.

_I was getting laid tonight damnit._

"Sorry, but I have to go. I have a very important date tonight."

"Your wife, Sir?"

"Yes." I smiled, letting my mind drift in a more pleasant, albeit dirty direction.

"She sounds wonderful…from what I've heard I mean."

"She is," I sighed and gathered up my bag. "You know Biers. I've been in your shoes and I know that right now you have tunnel vision about this job. But don't let this alone define you. There's more to life than the FBI."

With that, I threw my bag over my shoulder to hit the showers quickly before I left.

But not before I heard Biers mutter, "not for me."

I shook my head, thankful that it was no longer me saying those words. I did my time, and I had my family to take care of. I was no longer _that _agent.

Or at least that's what I was going to keep telling myself.

***&^%$#**

**A/N:**

So if you've seen "Date Night" which is a comedy and nothing like this, I imagine command central is something like Mark Wahlberg's set up. (Which he is smoking hot in by the way).

I love to hear your thoughts. A little UST, lots of info, some sweet Daddyward, and of course more clues for you to put together.

Recs for reading:

_The Cullen Enterprise_ by Amethyst Jackson

_Accidentally in Love_ by Missus T

_From This Day Forward_ by hopesparkles

'Til next time

~AMJ


	9. Compartmentalize

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content. **

**Chapter Eight: Compartmentalize**

"**We Belong" by Pat Benatar**

**~Agent Cullen~**

"Liefje?" I stepped into the house at half past six. I had hauled ass through the showers and out of the office to get home since my wife got the "go ahead."

Fuck, it had been a long eight weeks.

To say I needed a different kind of release besides my mental and physical ones was an understatement. My shower each morning wasn't doing it for me. Bella helped a few times, but it wasn't the same when I couldn't fully be with her. There was something about having that connection to her; staring deep into her eyes and watching her lose herself with me.

The house was dark with the exception of a light filtering down the upstairs hallway. It was the time of year that once dusk set in, the house became dark and quiet. I pulled off my jacket and shoes and set the security panel by the door before I made my way to the stairs.

With each step, music playing from our bedroom grew a bit louder. I walked to our doorway and peered around the corner before walking in. There,in only a short black silk robe, was Bella. Her hips were swaying to the beat of Pat Benatar as she lit candles on our dresser. A tray of strawberries, cheeses and other finger foods was next to them, along with two glasses of wine.

She looked absolutely edible herself: all long creamy legs, hair down around her shoulders and her face warm with excitement.

Bella flicked out a match and threw it in the garbage as I pushed off the doorway and snuck up behind her.

"Oh!" She jumped in surprise as my hands gripped her waist and steadied her. I leaned down to place a kiss at the juncture of her neck and she trembled.

"Mmmm. Good evening, Agent Cullen."

"Good evening, Mrs. Cullen." I was already rock hard from her first indication of tonight's plans on the phone, and I pressed against her.

"Someone's happy to see me," she chuckled, and I let my hand move from her hip, around her stomach to her belt.

"I'm always happy to see you," I murmured as my lips and tongue moved across her shoulder and up her neck. My hand worked her robe away as Bella tipped her head to the side while my other hand fumbled for her belt.

I found the tie and pulled until the robe came open, and then I spun her around. I knew she wouldn't be feeling all confident and sexy. I had to show her that again. She looked amazing, fuller maybe, but I loved it. She was the mother of my children, how could I think any differently?

Her espresso eyes met mine as I leaned in to taste her while at the same time pulling her against me and pushing her robe to the floor. The silk pooled around our feet as our tongues met and I pushed mine inside her mouth to claim her.

Eight weeks of need erupted between us. I knew I needed to be slow and gentle the first time, but it was going to practically kill me.

_Not the worst way to go._

Bella pushed her hands on my shoulders and I moved backwards toward the bed. I sat and pulled her between my legs as her hands relieved me of my shirt and then shimmied my jeans down my legs. Her fingers worked their way back up over my thighs, my abs and my chest as her eyes took me in. I could tell she was hungry for me, as hungry as I was for her.

When she settled her gaze on my new tattoo, a shiver ran through me. Her lips kissed right over the fresh ink—only a few weeks old—noting mijn meisje and her birthdate. My fingers threaded through her hair and I brought her back up to kiss me, long and hard and deep.

Just like I planned to take her.

I snaked one hand down and circled lightly to get her ready. I could tell by the way her hips met mine and she pushed into my hand that it wouldn't take much. But I still had to make sure she was ready.

When a low moan escaped her as I trailed my tongue down her chest, careful to avoid her nipples, but still tasting her, I knew she was ready.

Standing up, I pulled her into my arms and turned around to lay her on the bed. I was aching for her, but it needed to wait. I needed to show my wife how beautiful she was to me, how much I loved her, and how I couldn't live a day without her.

Lips, fingers, hands, I used everything in my power to kiss every inch of her. From the pink scar on her lower abdomen to the sweet spot along her inner thigh, I had her shaking and begging me.

"Edward please, just…make love to me."

I crawled up her body and placed my hands on either side of her face before I kissed her.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you," I murmured as I met her gaze.

She nodded and then sighed as I pressed inside, feeling more complete than I had in eight weeks. It was as if the world was right again.

_Hot, tight…Jesus._

"Fuck Liefje." I gritted my teeth because, damn, she felt perfect.

She bit her lip as I pulled back and pushed in again, going deeper. I felt her tense and then relax as I pulled that lip from her mouth with my teeth.

Slowly, we gained speed, pushing and pulling and just feeling everything between us.

"Oh God, I forgot how amazing you feel," Bella moaned in my ear. My tongue laved at the spot below her ear as I pulled her leg higher to push farther, deeper.

Always deeper.

"I know. I missed you Liefje."

"I missed you too." She groaned as I thrust again, harder. She closed her eyes and dug her fingers into my back. The pain provided a moment of clarity for me, because I was hanging on by a thread.

I sat back enough to move my hand between us and run circles over her clit, simultaneously pulling all the way out slowly and then driving back in quickly.

"Edward!" Her hair was tossed back against the pillows and her full breasts moved with each thrust.

Damn, breastfeeding sure had its advantages.

My own head fell back, unable to take in the sight before me, lest I lose it before I got her there.

So I talked instead.

"That's it baby. Fuck Bella, you feel so fucking good." I looked back down seeing her body flush red, so close to losing it. I covered her with my own body and pulled her legs higher as I drove into her. She finally snapped and clung to me as she came, her body tensing and then pulsing around me. I groaned at the feeling and thrust again until the most powerful orgasm I had felt in ages ripped through me.

We gasped for breath as our sweaty skin stuck together. But I didn't care. I kissed all over her face as our breaths steadied, and gave her a silly grin.

"What are you staring at Cullen?" She asked, and I knew she was feeling okay. She only called me Cullen when she was frisky and teasing.

"My sexy wife."

Bella rolled her eyes and I shook my head at her.

"Don't. You look fantastic. You give yourself too much grief. I love you no matter what, but seriously Liefje you don't even look like you just had a baby." I kissed her slowly, trying to make her forget about her insecurities.

"Yeah?" she finally asked as I pulled away.

I smiled down at her and dug my fingers into her side, making her wail with laughter. "Oh yeah, and as soon as we have something to eat, I'm going to show you again," I teased.

"Hmmm. You're on Agent Cullen." Her eyes sparkled with mischief and I grinned back.

_Two times in one night. Hell yeah._

*&^%$#

"Hey E, what's up man?" Emmett shouted into the phone.

I could hear the buzz of a precinct in the background and I knew Emmett must be at work.

"Not much McCarty. What's up with you?"

"Same old, same old. Some cracked out joker decides he needs to take a few hookers hostage and my day's all fucked up. How's the family? How's Bella doing?"

"She's good…" I paused, needing to get to the meat of things. "So the reason I really called…" I trailed off.

"I knew there was a reason. You don't usually call me during the middle of the day for no reason. I just had to wait you out." He chuckled and I smiled to myself.

"I need a favor. You worked in Miami for a while right? You still have some connections down there?"

"Yeah, I've got some friends there. Why? What do you need?" The buzz started to diminish as I could tell he must have been seeking some privacy.

"Word on the street is there's a contact in Miami. Volturi was able to get his men out back in '04 somehow, and they all went to South America. I'm thinking it might have been down there."

"So, why does that matter now?" Emmett questioned.

I looked down at the packet of information before me. Garrett had been keeping me in the loop on any developments with Volturi, Raven, Kebi, and even J. Frederico. I wasn't sure his role yet, whether he was related to any of these men, but my instincts told me he was.

And one of the issues on the paper sparked an interest in me.

"Because something's not adding up to me. Agent Morgan has been keeping me up to date. He flags any increased black market traffic in the fifteen largest metros. Recently, drug and human trafficking has increased 12% in Miami, which isn't that strange considering the amount of different black market contacts down there."

It was common knowledge Miami-Dade was like a chasm for black market product. The extremely diverse makeup of the area, climate and number of ways product could be shipped in and out of the area made it very attractive for any black market entrepreneur. But 12% in an area that was already one of the biggest importers and exporters of commodities was a huge increase.

"Well you know Battle was the big one down there when I was there. I worked on the mission to put him away."

I nodded, knowing only too well of Jose Miguel Battle Jr., "Who stepped in after him?" I mumbled as I looked at the pictures before me.

"I don't know, there was word of some Brazilian infiltrating, but I left once we sacked Battle and moved on to the next mission. You know how it is. You wash yourself of a lot of things when you move on…" McCarty trailed off and I knew what he meant.

The Miami mission had been his most gruesome, deepest cover that he had. In a lot of ways it was as bad as Romania for me.

Then I thought of something. "When did you take Battle out?"

"It was early 2006, why? Where are you going with this?"

I sighed as I rubbed my temples. None of the men in the pictures before me looked familiar. But something was nagging at me. "That's right after my mission in Brazil ended," I responded.

Silence swept between us and I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

"You think you flushed someone out? From Brazil to Miami?" Emmett asked. "What's it matter anyway?"

"I've just been…thinking. You know I turned down Fortnight's offer, but I'm still trying to piece some things together if I can. I'm trying to help put together any names faces, etc."

"You just can't let it go, can you?" Emmett jibed. "It's alright man, I get it. Listen, let me call a couple people and see if I can get any information. If anything we'll make a trip south. Drink some mojitos and hit the beach."

"I'm not leaving New York and you know that." My voice was firm, though his offer intrigued me.

"Edward, I'm not suggesting we go down and fuck around for a week. Two days, we go hit the beat, I hit up some old contacts and find out what we can."

I hummed as I thought of McCarty's offer. I didn't want to leave Bella and the kids, but something in my gut was telling me that Miami held a secret.

"What would Rose say? It's not like you can just take off now either. You have Ethan and another one on the way too," I half-heartedly tried to convince him.

"It's business. Rose will understand…Listen E, if it will put your mind at ease, or make you feel useful, then I think we should do it. I don't think it will hurt anything. It's been a long time since I was there and you've never been there. So what can happen?"

"Right," I muttered. "Let me think about it."

"Well keep me posted. I have to let the department know a few days in advance. But I can pretty much go whenever you need me to. Now that Bella and the kids are in the townhouse, you should be okay. I'll even have a few of the Blue do an extra sweep of the area while we're gone."

"Ok, I'll get back to you."

"Later man."

I hung up the phone and scrubbed my hands over my face. I wasn't sure what Bella would make of me leaving for two days to go on a wild goose chase in Miami. But I felt like I knew something. Pouring over papers from last missions and new information about the crime contingents across the country was only cathartic to a point. Now that I thought I might have found something—I wasn't sure what yet—I felt like I needed to act on it.

I flipped through a few more pictures and photographs on my desk when suddenly a face caught my eye.

The photo was grainy, but I could make out jet black hair that nearly reached her ass and a thin arm around a familiar curly haired head.

I stared at the photo, trying to determine if I was making something of nothing. Perhaps I was projecting my memories onto the information before me because I wanted it to mean something. But the photograph didn't get any better and neither did the feeling my gut.

"Yeah we'll see," I sighed to myself as I threw my head back.

*&^%$#

"Daddy!" A storm of blond hair hit me with a rush and I reached down to pick up Eric and spin him around.

"What are you doing Zoonie? You're covered in..." I looked down and frowned, "glitter."

"I was making a turkey?"

"Turkeys don't have glitter on them." I scrunched up my face and my three year old rolled his eyes.

_Great. _

"Not a real turkey daddy, an art turkey."

Art. That's right it was Tuesday.

Ever since Bella had been home with Eric she decided to have more "structured" time with him. She wanted him to be ready for preschool the next year so she started to plan times with him. Mondays were for music, Tuesdays were for art, Wednesdays were food days where they made something fun in the kitchen together, and Thursdays were for Karate.

Once Bella was cleared for activity again, she started taking self-defense and martial arts classes with her trainer. It made me nervous—just the thought of her having to defend herself again—but I was glad she was doing it. As a result, she had decided to start showing Eric some of the basics and it was a fun way for them to bond. We wanted him to do all sorts of different classes—piano, karate, sports. But at the age of 3 he wasn't quite focused enough to sit through an entire class or lesson. Though many other kids started that young, I didn't want to push him into anything and burn him out on it. This way it was just fun, and good bonding time for them. Then, if he really showed an interest in something we could sign him up for it.

I carried Zoonie into the kitchen and looked at our usually sparkling granite counter top which was now covered in glue, glitter, construction paper and other decorative things. Bella was humming and putting a finishing touch on a turkey as Lucy was asleep in her portable rocker.

"Hi Liefje." I leaned down to kiss her and she hummed into my kiss.

"Hi, how was your day?"

"It was good. I see you've been busy."

She smiled. "We have. Eric, why don't you show Daddy everything we made."

I settled in beside Eric as he showed me all of his "hand turkeys" and other decorations they made for the upcoming holiday. Bella laughed as Eric babbled and got even more glitter all over himself.

She started dinner while I dug into my share of adornments and soon enough we were both covered in glue, glitter, fake eyeballs and feathers.

_Wow, how the mighty have fallen. _

Bella grabbed Eric to clean him up for dinner and I walked to the sink to attempt to wash some of the crap off of me. I glanced in the reflection in the window and realized I had it all over my face and even in my hair.

I looked up to see Bella laughing as she clasped Eric in his highchair and walked around to help me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. My tough agent all covered in glitter."

I leaned over at the twinkle in her eye and snaked my hand to her ass. "I'd like to see the glitter on you, only the glitter."

Bella's breath caught as my lips grazed her ear and I gave her ass a squeeze. I pulled back to see the dark look in her eyes and her flushed cheeks.

"Perhaps that can be arranged," she whispered, and I smirked.

"Later," I whispered and gave her a quick, but hard kiss and turned back around to finish cleaning up for dinner.

Just then Lucy began to stir and I finished washing my hands so I could grab her.

"Are you just going to feed her here?"

"You can feed her. I pumped earlier."

"Getting ready to go back?" I asked knowingly as I picked her up.

"Yeah. And trying to save some for when we actually get to have a night out." She smiled as she warmed up a bottle for Lucy.

"That's right. I can't wait."

The following weekend my parents were planning to come and stay with the kids. They had officially moved into their new apartment and either sold or moved the rest of their things to the Hamptons house. But my Mom was missing her grandchildren and we needed the night out. It was a win-win for everyone.

It would be our first "date" since Lucy had been born. Then the following week Bella was planning to start working again.

She had decided she couldn't give it up completely, but she was training one of the coordinators, a level down from her position, to handle several of the things she used to handle. She would no longer handle the interns—a job she wouldn't miss at all—and would focus solely on new exhibitions. This would allow her to work from home more often and have a more flexible schedule, as she wouldn't have to be on site to manage the interns.

I was glad she was going back to work, now that we were a few weeks past everything. I could tell she was getting stir crazy and ready to go back. It was amazing the level of comfort moving to the townhome gave us. It was a clean break from where everything happened and I felt like I had more control over the security and a better eye on what was happening in our neighborhood.

Lucy began to whimper and I bounced her gently. She was much sturdier now, but she was still a little peanut, weighing in at just over 11 lbs.

"Hey baby girl. Are you hungry?" Her eyes fluttered and her mouth puckered in search of nourishment.

"It's okay Mijn Meisje, it'll be ready in a minute." I held her close and kissed her head, taking in her sweet baby smell and rubbing my chin on her thick dark hair. She was an exact replica of Bella, but her eyes looked to be more like mine.

Bella handed me the bottle as she set up Eric with his meal. I just stared at my girl and watched as she drank. It was in those moments that I knew I made the right decision. I belonged here, with my family. Bella and our children were the best thing that ever happened to me and I couldn't—wouldn't—forget that.

Once Lucy finished with a sigh, I put her on my shoulder to burp her and then walked to the nursery to change her. She was a fantastic baby, a thousand times better than Eric, and already sleeping through the night at only 2 ½ months old.

Bella set out our meal once I returned and put Lucy on her play mat. We ate and talked about our days, how Eric loved his art time and how Lucy did.

Then I told her about Miami. Emmett called me back later that day saying he could go the coming weekend.

"Are you sure you need to go?" She asked with trepidation.

"I think so. I'm not going back in the field," I said quickly. "It would just be investigative. But I do feel obligated to help out in any way I can. I know that I am an intricate part of this whole thing, and if I can lend any kind of information, and it will keep you all safe, then I need to do it."

She nodded hesitantly and I put my fork down to look at her. "I was thinking, Charlie and Sue could come here and stay with you."

"Or I could go there."

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Ah…but they don't have a high-tech security system rivaling that of Fort Knox, do they?" She quirked an eyebrow and I shrugged sheepishly.

"That's fine," she sighed. "I'll talk to my Dad and see if they can do it."

"Well, I kind of already did." I scratched the back of my head as I grabbed for my wine glass.

"Edward," she sighed again and grabbed her plate to put it in the sink. Before I could answer her, Eric interrupted.

"Mama, I'm done. Can I go play?" Eric put his hands up and Bella shot me a look. We would finish our discussion later.

I nodded, properly chastised by my wife, and proceeded to clean up Eric. The rest of the evening passed in routine fashion; making a fort, playing airplane, bath time, story time, and finally bed time. I was worn out, but I was also tense. Perhaps I was anticipating Miami or worked up over our little spat. Or maybe it was our renewed intimacy, I wasn't sure. But I felt like I was wound up tight.

As I walked into the master bedroom, I heard the shower running and began to undress. I understood why Bella was angry with me, but I couldn't take any chances. I had failed at protecting them once and I almost lost them. It would never happen again.

I stripped out of my dress shirt and pants as I walked into the bathroom. Showering together wasn't something we got to do until the kids were asleep and it didn't happen very often even then.

The steam poured over the top of the tile, fogging up the doors on the way. But I could still make out her form through the glass. Her long hair was thick with shampoo, trailing down her back and making a path over her round ass to its end.

I watched for a moment, just taking her in, and my hand made its way to my cock without even thinking. Equal parts of me were torn between groveling and sweeping my wife to our bed to make love to her, and taking her hard against the wall of the shower.

As I stood there watching the soap suds move over her rounder curves, I was leaning toward the latter.

The door clicked behind me as I stepped in. My hand trailed over her shoulder, down her side and then gripped her ass. Desire, deep and frantic, suddenly raced through me. It was a common feeling when I was near her, but it was even more consuming in the last few weeks.

Since I could have her again, I wanted her even more. The release, the feeling of white heat leaving my body, taking away the tension and pushing away the monster was what I sought each day.

It was a constant state of balance. I felt like I was perched on a high wire. I had to compartmentalize my thoughts to those of work, of home, of FBI, of father, of agent, of family man.

This was the only place it mixed.

My hand gripped Bella's hip without thinking and I spun her around.

"Oh. Edward what are you…?"

But I silenced her with my lips. My mouth pressed hard against hers, my tongue plunged into her as I pulled her against me.

Bella responded vigorously, as I hoped she would. Even though she was mad at me, it was rarely enough to turn down sex. Instead sometimes is spurred us on. My wife was every bit as passionate as she had always been, and if I had learned anything in our four years together, she didn't like me to go easy on her. If anything she liked it when I was a little rough, uninhibited. I used to have a problem with it, but now I realized that it was perfectly natural.

It was a heady feeling, being able to be like that with someone you loved so unconditionally.

I pressed my hands through her hair, tipping her head back and latching onto her neck as I sucked hard on her skin. I felt her tense as her back hit the cold wall and without another thought I lifted her.

Her eyes met mine as I pulled back for just a moment and then drove into her.

"Fuck." She whimpered and bit her lip as I moved against her. Hands gripping my shoulders as my fingers dug into her ass, driving, reaching to relieve the tension as I reached that spot deep inside my wife.

It was the only place I felt like I was weightless, where I could let it all go: anger, passion, urgency, frustration, tension.

Bella bucked her hips into me, eagerly seeking what I was giving her until it was all too much and I captured her mouth as we both came. I kissed her more softly as I set down her shaky legs and held her to me. I turned her around and began to wash her and hugged her back to my chest.

"I'm sorry," I murmured as I pressed my lips to her shoulder. I trailed my hands over her shoulders, gently washing her, hoping my apology was coming through with my actions.

She sighed and turned around to put her hands on my shoulders and look me straight in the eye.

"Edward, I know the pressure you're under and I know the war that's raging inside you right now. Don't think I don't. I do. I know what you gave up by choosing to stay and not go on that mission. I just want you to make me your first call when you're thinking of these things. Not my father, not the protective detail and not Emmett."

I nodded, swallowing as I let her continue.

"I have no problem with you going to Miami with Emmett. Just tell me. Okay? Just tell me."

"Okay." I nodded and kissed her again as the water began to cool around us.

With that our fight was forgotten and we readied for bed.

My mind drifted as I curled around Bella and sleep found us. I was cleared to go to Miami, I just wasn't sure what I would find there.

_***&^%$#**_

_**Bella Cullen**_

"Bella!"

"Hi Quil. What are you doing here?" I smiled and ruffled my nephew's head. He was as much my nephew as any kid. Leah and I had become much closer in the last few years and my father made Sue's grandkids his own as well.

"Grandma's watching me because Mom has to work today." He shrugged, seemingly content with it.

"She's working on a Saturday?" I asked. That was strange considering she was just an entry level analyst.

"Mom says her boss is a hard a—"

"Quil Black!" Sue stopped him and bopped him on the head." I chuckled and laughed at Quil's shrug. He ran off to play with his brother and I handed a sleeping Lucy to Sue as she followed Quil and Embry into our home.

"Hi Sue, how was the drive in?" I half-hugged her as she stared down at my baby girl.

"Just fine, I just couldn't wait to see this little one." She stroked her face and held her close. "Where's Eric?"

"Taking a nap. Where's Dad?"

"He's grabbing some things from the car."

I nodded and led her to the family room where Quil and Embry were already setting up Edward's X-box.

_Boys. _

The snacks were already arranged and the boys were well on their way to a riveting game of Madden when my father walked in. He kissed me on the head and immediately stole Lucy from Sue and took his spot in the big oversized arm chair.

We chatted and caught up on our past few weeks while everyone settled in. At Edward's prodding, Charlie and Sue had come to stay with us for the weekend. Edward and Emmett were able to catch a flight late Friday night and I convinced him we would be fine until Charlie and Sue got there Saturday morning, especially considering we had a protective detail outside.

Though I had to admit I was uneasy with him gone, and I was nervous about him being in Miami. He always seemed invincible to me, but rationally I knew he wasn't. I just wanted him to be careful. Yet, I also knew he had to do this. I could see it eating away at him that he felt like he was on the side lines. A true mission hadn't been put into place yet because they didn't have enough information to go after any of them—Raven, Kebi etc. Instead, Edward told me they were working their contacts in South America and Europe. Our agents across the world were keeping their eyes open and the Bureau was hoping for a break.

Then…what? I wasn't sure. Edward wasn't even sure since he turned down Fortnight's offer. But I knew something big was on the horizon.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and got up to refill the bowls of snacks and grab some drinks for the kids. It was nice having them there, but I was starting to feel a bit housebound with everything. It was important for Edward to go to Miami. He wanted Raven and whoever else was in on my attack caught, so that we could go back to living our lives like normal.

He was very nervous about my return to work and even set up a driver to take me to and from the office. We would no longer be taking Eric and Lucy to our former daycare provider's either. Instead, Eric and Lucy were going to a private daycare close to the Met for the few days I would be working. I was disappointed because June was so good with our kids. But I understood his reservations about the security at our former building.

I popped more popcorn and tossed in some M & M's when I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. I looked up to see my father standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, flannel shirt and jeans, just as he had always been.

"Want a beer Dad? We have Coors in the fridge."

He nodded and walked over, but I could tell by his silence that he was pondering something to tell me. As I prepped the last of the snacks and grabbed juice for the kids I looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?"

He sighed and took a long pull from his can before setting it on the granite counter top. "I brought that stuff of your grandmother's here."

"Okay. Well did you have a chance to look through it yet?"

"No." He shook his head. "Part of me is worried to. I don't know if I want to know what it might tell me."

"What do you mean?"

He scratched the back of his head and leaned over the counter. "What if it tells us we're related to a bunch of criminals? That's a lot to stomach."

I shrugged, having moved past my relation to Aro Volturi long ago. But I also wasn't on the streets seeing firsthand the kind of destruction the mafia and their counterparts waged on the people of the Burroughs.

"You always said we were Swans right? Regardless of the blood?"

"Yeah." My Dad nodded but continued to contemplate something.

"There's something else too. I'm a little concerned about—"

"Bella, I think…Oh I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting?" Sue walked in just then with a fussing Lucy.

"It's okay Sue. She's probably just hungry." I smiled and took her from Sue. I patted her back and turned back to my father.

"Can we go somewhere tomorrow?"

He quirked a brow at me and I stopped him before he told me Edward wouldn't like it.

"Dad, I'm just as safe with you as I am with Edward. Hell, bring a squad car. I don't care. But I need to get out of here for a while."

He nodded, acquiescing to my request. "Where do you want to go?"

I swallowed and looked down at the fragile little beauty in my arms. My life, a part of me that, just like Edward and my father, I would stop at nothing to protect.

"The shooting range," I said as I looked him in the eye.

With that, I walked out before he could tell me 'no' and went to go feed my daughter.

Oh the juxtaposition of that statement, I thought humorlessly as I climbed the stairs.

*&^%$#

"You need to bend your legs a bit and put one foot slightly in front of the other so you have better balance. If the gun kicks back and you're locking your legs, you'll have to step and it will throw you off balance before your next shot. This way you can absorb it better and move to your next sequence."

My father shouted instruction at me and adjusted my arms to show me better technique. I was rusty. Not that I was ever a sharp shooter by any means. The few times he took me to the range after Eric was born were enough to make me learn how to point and shoot a gun, but I didn't really master the technique of shooting at a target very well.

But that was going to change.

I was convinced that I was going to protect myself. Regardless of how much Edward wanted to protect me, I knew there would be times that I would be by myself. I couldn't carry a gun, but should I ever get in the position where I had one, I wanted to know how to use it.

Edward showed me how to access the security "command center" that he installed in our attic only a week prior. At first I was intimidated. But then my need to protect our family kicked in and I wanted to know everything. He kept all of the guns behind the secured wall except for one.

Edward had one hand gun stored in the top of the closet. It was high and away from the kids, but easy access just in case we needed it.

It was a Glock, standard issue FBI, and I requested to shoot with the same gun at the range.

My father wasn't exactly happy about bringing me here. He saw it as putting his little girl in harm's way. But I wasn't a little girl anymore, and harm seemed to find me without my seeking it.

So I had to act. I had to be the one to become an asset, and not a liability like I had been for so long.

I never liked guns, and never liked the idea of having them in the house. But I had to admit the cool metal in my hand and the powerful kickback from each shot sent a jolt of adrenaline through my body. I could understand the rush, the electric feeling that being in command of something so deadly gave a person.

I fired the last bullet from the Glock and lowered my aim. My dad pressed the button and the target sped toward us on an electric wire.

"Hmmm," he hummed and hawed and assessed my work. "Not bad. Not bad at all, you're starting to get the hang of this."

I smiled wide as I noticed that I hit the target with every single shot this time. It wasn't great, but it was in the circular space and I was very happy about it.

"Well, I'm planning to come every Wednesday. I'm also taking a class from the same trainer that I worked with before on Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday afternoons."

My father gave me a questioning look and I knew what he was thinking.

"I have to be able to defend myself Dad. I can't have something like that happen again. And whether you and Edward like it or not, I can't live in a bubble for the rest of my life either," I said sternly.

He nodded and turned to look at the target lying on the table.

"You always were stubborn, just like me. But your tenacity is your mother's. I never could argue with her about anything." He shook his head lost in thought for a moment and then sighed heavily. "I'll meet you here…on Wednesdays."

I started to protest but he stopped me. "I want you to know what you're doing, and I don't want any of these yahoos showing you," he gestured.

I laughed under my breath because I wasn't oblivious to the looks I got when I came in. But I was also Captain Swan's daughter and they wouldn't fuck with me for that reason alone.

My father hummed for a moment before glancing around furtively. "Yesterday in the kitchen…there's something else I need to tell you. I haven't told Sue and I didn't want to say anything around the kids."

"What Dad? Is something going on? You're not sick or something are you?" I said nervously.

"No, no. Nothing like that." He reassured me. "It's Leah. There's…" he trailed off and blew out a breath. "I think there's something going on with her boss, but I don't quite know what yet?"

"Really? But, I thought the FBI vetted Reycon after the takedown and Kebi skipped the country?"

"I thought so too. But it's very possible that he had someone working on the inside there that wasn't flagged. It was a big operation. Sometimes when you're focusing on the bigger fish, smaller ones slip through the net."

"Anyhow, some of the things Leah has mentioned just make me think that something is going on there."

"Like what?"

"Well she's often working at odd hours. Not just overtime, but weird hours like late at night. And it's not just checking emails or remote access, things like you do. She's making deliveries and meeting with 'business contacts.' It all seems odd to me."

"Wait, what division is she in again?" I knew she had just been promoted, but our life had been so crazy that I couldn't remember where to.

"That's the other thing. She's not a scientist; she has a business degree. But she's working in the new product development area and even more specifically with development of antiserums for different strains of biological weapons."

"Isn't that kind of work usually confidential?" I asked, wondering how my father knew this information.

"Nothing is ever completely confidential, Bella. You of all people should know that."

I rolled my eyes, properly chastened, but still wondering what he was getting at.

"Regardless, she's not qualified enough to be there. I can't help but wonder if she wasn't promoted there because of who she is."

Suddenly I finally understood what my father was getting at.

Jacob. His contacts with the Dracs and other men in the underworld.

Our family.

"You don't think she's in on it do you?" I asked hesitantly.

"No. But I do think her boss might be using her for her level of knowledge about the city and the less than appealing parts of it."

"Why would Leah know about that?"

My father sighed again and rubbed his head.

"Dad?"

"Harry told me this in complete confidence, so you can't let on that I told you anything. But when Leah graduated from high school she was pretty lost for a few years before she settled down with Jacob. She was in with some shady people, some of which are the ones Jacob dealt with. Let's just say she didn't make her money the way her parents wanted her to."

I gasped, disbelieving that the Leah I knew could ever do something like that.

"Are you saying she was a prostitute?" I whispered lowly.

"I don't know about that, but she was a dancer at a very dangerous club up in the Bronx. And she started to develop a pretty nasty addiction before Sue and Harry hauled her home and cleaned her up. Then she went to school for a year or two and met Jacob. No one really knew except for a few of Harry's closest friends because he needed us to keep an eye out for her."

"Dad…" I said shaking my head. I couldn't believe all of this. But I still didn't understand what he needed from me. "Why are you telling me all of this now?"

He leaned against the corral and crossed his arms over his chest, double checking to make sure no one could hear us. But honestly it was the perfect place for this type of conversation. It was loud as hell in there and no one could hear us unless they were as close as we were.

"Because I feel like it's all coming to a head again. Her boss previously worked in Kebi's department. He comes up clean in our background checks but we're still keeping an eye on him. And I'm concerned with everything that just happened to you. I'm worried that they might try to get to you through her."

I nodded, finally understanding. "Have you talked to Carlisle about this? Maybe he could do something? Or Edward?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm also worried that if one of them starts snooping around then we will lose the trail, if there is one."

"Hmmm," I hummed, my mind spinning with the new information. But before I could ask any more questions, my father asked one of me.

"I need you to do something for me." I nodded for him to continue and leaned in. "I want you to try to get some information from Leah about her boss. Find out if she knows anything about his background, about who she's meeting with outside the office. Maybe then we can put some things together. I don't think she would suspect anything, nor would it get back to her boss because she would just think you're showing an interest in her new job."

Recon on Reycon, by me.

Well this ought to be interesting. I felt like I was in Edward's position now.

I pondered it for a moment, thinking about how I could corner her. We were definitely friendlier but it wasn't like we hung out without our families.

Maybe it was time to start.

"I can ask her to lunch." I nodded.

"Just be careful. If you think it's not going anywhere, don't push it."

I nodded, lost in thought about how to go about that.

"Captain Swan?" A man called from the doorway to the range. "You have a phone call."

"Why don't you do another round while I take this?" My father nodded to me and I agreed.

I set up my weapon and checked my stance before aiming and firing at the bull's-eye thirty yards away.

A breath of air left me as the paper buzzed through the air back to me. My thoughts were as scattered as the bullets on the sheet. But they were all in the same range. Where that was good with my shooting, it was starting to concern me as to my thought process.

Just as the sheet hit a stop, my father's voice broke my concentration.

"Bella!" He hurried over to me, eyes wide and concerned.

"What's wrong Dad?"

"I just got a phone call. From Seth." He swallowed. "Aro Volturi has been released from prison."

*&^%$#

**A/N:**

So…two lemons :) Thought I would give you that since you had to wait so long for the last chapter. Miami? Volturi? Can't wait to hear what you think! Lots of clues, I know. But trust me, it will all come together.

Recs for reading:

_We Come to Life Beneath the Stars_ by Lillybellis (A sweet, complete and totally under-reviewed story. Go read it.)

_Outbound_ by aftrnoondlight (Fantastic. I spent an entire weekend reading their stuff. So good and also complete.)

_All the President's Men_ by Shahula (WIP, wonderful and can't wait for more. Love her writing.)

_Pocket Change_ by aWhiteBlankPage (also fantastic and complete.)

'Til next time.

~AMJ


	10. Blade Runner

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content. **

_**Chapter Nine: Blade Runner**_

"_**Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult**_

_Per a great suggestion by one of my readers, here's a short recap of last chapter: _

_Bella and Edward had the "go ahead again." Edward decided to travel to Miami to follow up on some leads with Emmett. Charlie and Sue stayed with Bella and the kids and he and Bella hit up the shooting range. Finally, Aro Volturi was released from prison..._

Okay, I had some formatting problems. So bear with me, I hope everything's okay when I load this.

Onward…

*&^%$

**Agent Cullen**

Heat, sweltering heat met me at the terminal gates. It was the warmest fall in years in New York; we'd had temperatures in the sixties in early November. Apparently, Miami was experiencing the heat wave as well.  
Except down there the temperatures were in the upper eighties and the humidity was stifling. It reminded me all too much of a similarly hot and unpleasant place.

Romania.

I tossed my bag over my shoulder and turned toward Emmett. His shaded eyes looked across the way to the rental area and I nodded my head. We didn't have time to get very incognito, but Emmett had made a clean exit from Miami after his mission and I had never been here, so we weren't too worried. My hair was longer than normal and I dyed it blonde before I left New York. The blue contacts in my eyes bugged the shit out of me, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Emmett simply styled his hair a bit different and grew out his beard.

My new hair and eyes coupled with my five day beard provided at least some cover from recognition. That and the spray tan I had.

_Seriously, the fucking things we do for a mission_.

Emmett walked up to the counter and started chatting with the man to see what they had available. Meanwhile, I quickly pulled out my disposable phone to text Bella. It wasn't a real mission; but we were still undercover in a sense and I couldn't be too careful. The phone could be easily destroyed and never traced back to me. I had given her a similar one with strict instructions to destroy it as well if she hadn't heard from me in a day.

And then she would need to call Garrett, because surely things wouldn't be good at that point.

But I wasn't going to let it get to that.

Garrett wasn't thrilled with our request to make the trip. Emmett wasn't even FBI anymore, but he consulted on a regular enough basis that Garrett was able to swing approval for him. The FBI frequently enlisted the help of local law enforcement. Agent Morgan was able to shuffle together enough money and information to get approval for the two of us to head south.

We were after a small time drug runner who had fled to Miami, or so the FBI thought.

_It wasn't entirely untrue._

Once my text was sent and I received an immediate answer with an "I love you, be careful", I put my phone away.

"You ready?" Emmett asked as he jingled the keys in front of me.

"As I'll ever be." I donned my aviators and swept a hand through my hair.

The lights blinked on a black Escalade and I shot Emmett a smirk.

"Really?"

"C'mon, we're drug runners. We have to look the part." He chuckled as he slapped different fake license plates on.

I snickered and chucked my bag in the back as I climbed in. "You really rented this on the taxpayers' dime." I halfheartedly tried to make Emmett feel bad.

Emmett rolled his eyes and pulled out of the space. "As if you care Mr. Armani."

I smirked and looked out my window at the passing green. The airport was soon behind us and I watched the palm trees wave in the breeze. Traffic picked up as we got closer to South Beach. I sat back and let Emmett lead the way since we were on his turf.

My mind instantly went to cataloging everything I knew about Volturi and any connections he might have in Miami. Unfortunately it was very little. I thought through our mission in Philadelphia, when we took down Volturi.

Only a few of his men escaped our mission, none of whom were big players in the organization anyhow. I couldn't rule out James or Aman Kebi, as they were both still missing. But Kebi was a business man, not truly a drug runner, so I had to question his level of involvement with anything in the underworld long term. I imagined he stuck away millions in an account in the Caymans and was now sitting on some remote island beach in the Caribbean somewhere.

James was at least somewhat on the run, and the recon we had on him suggested he went to Europe. Volturi's sons never showed quite the following of their father that I thought they might. But I could have been wrong.

So who did that leave? Was there a potential connection with Brazil as we suspected? But who? No one from my Brazil mission struck any chords with the Volturi or Draconi missions. I was baffled by the lack of crossover regardless of Fortnight's suggestions.

Emmett pulled up outside of Hotel Victor and I stepped out carefully. My shades were securely intact, my hands in my pockets and my head down as I followed him to the front desk. As we checked in, I secretly checked out our surroundings.

Exits, common entries, amenities, points of entry that might be overlooked by security, but not by someone looking to get to us.

It wasn't like we would be sleeping much or even spending much time here anyhow, but a smart agent always had a plan and an escape route.

I glanced to see Emmett speaking with the concierge in Spanish and saw him discretely slip him a few hundreds. You could buy information anywhere and Miami was especially that way.

The hottest new clubs, the best drug hook-ups, the hottest girls, a smart hotel concierge knew them all and knew how to make his guests happy.

This guy obviously knew the game, because Emmett was nodding along, as though he was confirming his information.

Soon he turned and grabbed our keys only to slap me on the shoulder and move toward the elevator. We didn't have much for bags, but no one who was anyone carried their own bags to their rooms.

Consequently, we were quiet in the elevator and simply nodded at each other as we entered our separate rooms. I quickly scanned my surroundings and once the bellhop left, I pulled out my own bug detector.

I surely wasn't the first undercover person to stay here and the underworld lived off of information it received from the most unassuming. Bell hops, hotel maids, cooks; they were often the downfall of many an operation.  
Luckily my room turned up clean of bugs-of all kinds.

A knock at my door pulled me from memories of the other times I had performed similar tasks. With the room cleared and only one person waiting for me, I checked the eyehole and then opened it.

Emmett walked in, changed and ready for a night on the town.

"You haven't changed yet, E?"

I shook my head and went to the restroom while Emmett pulled a bottle of bourbon out of the mini bar.

"No. Where are you thinking about heading?"

"The concierge gave me a few leads, but I have a couple of other ideas as well."

I nodded and mussed up my hair before applying the rest of my ensemble. I was probably safe to go without a full disguise, but I still put in blue contacts, gelled up my hair so that it had that Don Johnson, _Miami Vice_ look and then applied some aftershave. I left my scruff since it was enough of a change and then added some extra coloring to my face.

I was ready; though not entirely sure my mind and heart were ready for the venture.

"Well look at you. I hardly recognize you."

"That's kind of the point Emmett." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Here. To a night like old times." He raised his glass and I clinked mine against his before tossing it down.

The bourbon burned like a bitch, but I needed a little liquid courage before entering back into this world.

"Let's do this," Emmett clapped.

We quickly grabbed our provisions and headed out. It was only 10 pm, still early by Miami nightlife standard. But the sun had set and the streets were alive with people. We left the vehicle and decided to walk to the first place the concierge mentioned, just off Ocean Drive.

The beat was already pumping and bass was thumping through my chest. I drew a deep breath as the dark hallways flashed with neon pinks and greens. It was like any other club in a high traffic place. Lots of music, lots of booze, lots of dark corners and back doorways that no one would notice.

I kept my aviators over my eyes until we slid into the booth in the VIP area and ordered a drink. We were one of the first tables there. My eyes scanned the rest of the room as the waitress brought our bottle to the table. I wasn't planning to drink much, merely sip.

And watch.

And wait.

And wait we did.

The club was packed by 1 AM, but there wasn't much by way of leads. I didn't recognize anyone, and Emmett only recognized a few low level guys from a competing organization. I was agitated and unfocused, unused to being in the field again. Part of me was present and watching for clues and people, but the other part of me, the bigger part of me, was back in New York worrying about Bella and the kids. I knew they were fine with Charlie, but I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_How could I have ever thought I could leave them for a mission?_

We decided to cut our losses and head out for the night. We'd beat the path tomorrow and hit up a couple of his old contacts before trying a different joint.

As I slipped between my sheets at nearly 2 AM, I sent a text off to Bella telling her I loved her, Eric and Lucy, and that I would call her in the morning.

Her answering reply, even in the middle of the night, set me at ease and I was able to fall into a dreamless sleep.

*&^%$#

Saturday morning dawned bright and beautiful and Emmett had the idea of hitting up one of the old neighborhoods he used to frequent. I again donned my disguise, complete with a black beanie and dark sunglasses.

The Escalade roared to life and Emmett turned the music to a Cuban station as we traveled from affluent South Beach into one of the less attractive areas of Miami.

Kids played in the streets, parents were few and far between and most importantly no one thought twice about the souped-up Escalade moving through their neighborhood. We pulled into a local café and stepped out. It wasn't my turf, so I followed Emmett's lead.

He put on his sunglasses and swaggered over to the café window. It was like an A&W with a walk up order window and seats outside. But the clientele wasn't your average Dick and Jane.

Emmett jovially pulled up to the stand and started speaking with the owner in Spanish, but with the Cuban twist.

I sat back and listened, smiled and nodded at the right places, while I was taking in the sights. I saw the twenty year old low level pushers across the street, the mid-twenties enforcer smoking a cigarette leaning against a car with a few more of his cronies and the few older couples who were having breakfast seemingly oblivious to the drug runners around them.

"Ricardo…down on Collins…knows Guillermo…si, si senor…"

The bits and pieces of Emmett's conversation floated to me and I watched as the guy smoking the cigarette put it out in the street and started walking toward us.

"John, we've got a ten on your two." I mumbled and then quickly disguised it by grabbing my own pack of smokes and lighting it quickly.

The man—kid really—strode up and eyed us.

He stared at me as he quickly fired off in Spanish to the owner.

_"Who are these men?" _

_"What do they want?"_

_"What have you told him?" _

Too bad he didn't realize we both spoke Spanish.

I inhaled my smoke and let it out nonchalantly.

"No estamos aquí para el problema. Cigarrillo?"_ We're not here for trouble. Cigarette? _I asked him.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped spouting off at the owner immediately. His eyes moved down my fitted tee, faded jeans and boots before looking back up at me.

"Why would I want your cigarette?" He asked in Spanish.

I shrugged and shuffled the pack, offering it to him anyway as I took another inhale.

He eyed it dubiously before finally snatching the free smoke from the pack and then pulling a lighter out of his back pocket and lighting it himself.

I watched closely as he flicked up the top and the flame moved. So closely in fact that I noticed the tattoos on his fingers.

J. A. G. U. A. R. S. 4. 1. 3.

Black ink scrolled in a demon-like script across his knuckles.

Then he flicked the lighter closed and I watched as the pad of his finger quickly rubbed over the emblem on the back.

A faded, outline of a black cat, a jaguar.

"Como te llamas, desperado?" He smirked and I chuckled as I turned down my smoke.

"No soy un bandido, pero estoy interesado en algún golpe? Saber encontrar alguno?" _Drugs. Where can I find them? _

_We only had two days right? Might as well cut to the chase._

Peculiar eyes squinted at me in the light and he turned to the owner again. This time he asked him if he had seen a Ricardo, the same name I heard before, earlier in the morning.

The owner shook his head and put his hands up. Then he offered each of us a croqueta, silently pleading that we move this conversation somewhere else.

I quickly asked the druggy the best place in town for girls and blow. I also threw in that we might be interested in making some trades.

Buy some drugs. Do some deals. Lots of street slang for setting up some traffic.

Emmett continued to chat up the owner, keeping one ear on the suspicious man and me.

But I remained cool, easy, nonchalant, like any other dealer looking for a new market and some fresh meat. I mentioned that we were from D.C., looking to set up some trade here to take north.

Did he know anyone?

Yeah, he could hook us up with some people.

And then we got a name. Not Ricardo, not Guillermo—names that meant nothing to me.

Russo.

It struck a chord, because I knew I should know it from somewhere, but I couldn't place it. Obviously it wasn't a name I read in print otherwise I would remember it specifically. It was from my past and I was suspecting Brazil, but I wasn't sure.

With that, he snuffed out the second cigarette he took from me, still eyeing me suspiciously, and walked back to his car of cronies and left.

Emmett thanked the owner for the croquetas and café con leche that we were now drinking and we made our way to the Escalade.

_Jackpot. _

So simple, but such a big deal. In our short thirty minute conversation we got the name of a club, _Sepultura,_ and the name of a contact, Russo.

If we really wanted to infiltrate the drug ring we would then have to spend months going to this club and other haunts by the gang, hooking in with the low level guys and proving ourselves out on deals. But for one night we just wanted to see faces and learn names.

Then we could take it all back and run cross checks.

Just faces and names for the time-being, and that was fine by me.

As Emmett pulled away from the café he started driving north, away from South Beach. I nodded to him and we didn't say a word in the Escalade. I knew what he was doing; shaking any potential tail that might be on us and keeping silent lest somebody slipped something on our car or our persons on the off chance we didn't notice it.

We would have both noticed, but you can't be too careful.

An hour and a half, forty-five miles and a bug check later we were sure the coast was clear and we hit up a café on South Beach, but not after driving past _Sepultura_ and checking out the place.

I finally drew a deep breath once we were back at the hotel. Yet, I felt strangely alive at the same time. I was amazed how calm and collected I remained during the encounter given that I was so out of practice.

Or maybe it just never left me. The thought was both sobering and frightening.

"What do you think?" Emmett asked me over a cup of coffee at an open ai restaurant on Ocean Drive.

"I think we have a hit. Russo. I remember it from somewhere, but not specifically yet."

He nodded and sipped his coffee as he looked across the street. His voice dropped and he pretended to gaze off into the distance. But from my seat I could see his eyes shifting, back and forth, in the rear sight of his shades.

"The owner is Manuel. I knew him when I was here. He used to be big time, but got out of the business years ago. He doesn't want trouble in his neighborhood. The other head agreed to stay out, so just business deals go down there, that's why I knew it would be a good shot to go there."

"It gave us credence to know Manuel. Otherwise that punk would have never approached us," Emmett continued.

"So what do you think about tonight? Should we try to hit up _Sepultura_?"

"Yeah, we're going to need to watch our backs though. This might be a busy port for drugs, but because of that it's competitive."

I nodded. Danger and watching our backs was nothing new to our profession. Emmett and I soon parted ways and both retreated to our hotel rooms.

My head was swimming with the interactions of the morning and evening.

More importantly something else was nagging at me, Russo and the pictures from the file.

Was that Russo? It _felt_ like it might have been.

Needing to process everything, I sat down to a task I rarely did. I mapped out all of the connections I could recall from my prior missions.

The Volturi takedown, Brazil, Romania and New York. I thought about every person I came across who had any relevance.

The more I looked at the page it seemed as though there was a connecting piece. I wasn't sure who or what yet, but I knew something pulled all three together.

I tapped my pencil against the paper and let my thoughts fester as I looked at the clock. It was nearly nine. Emmett and I needed to head out and I needed to call Bella now that the kids were in bed. I grabbed a quick bite of the room service I had ordered up hours ago and dialed her number.

"Apollo?"

"Mijn Zon, how are you?"

"Good. Dad and Mom are downstairs and I just put L—the baby down. The boy crashed at 8:00 because he ran around with his cousins all day." She laughed, a little stuttered at having to cover her tracks and I sighed, wishing I was there to see her radiant face and wishing she didn't have to do that.

"What are you doing?" she asked then.

"Getting ready to get in the shower," I sighed.

"Me too."

"Hmmm. I wish I was there with you getting ready to get in the shower, especially if it ended up the way it did last time."

She chuckled lowly on the other end of the line.

"What would you do to me Apollo?"

"Fuck." I swallowed, imagining her stripping out of her clothes as I heard the shower turn on.

"Everything. I'd kiss every inch of your body before I made you scream my name. I'd use my hands, my tongue, my—"

A pounding at the door startled me and I realized I was laying on the bed half naked and hard as a rock.

"Shit." I quickly got up and peeked through the peephole.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"The door," I groaned as I saw him standing in the hallway impatiently. "As much as I'd love to continue this Mijn Zon, I have to go."

"It's okay. Make it up to me when you get back." Her voice husky once again.

"Definitely," I sighed. "I love you. Kiss the kiddos for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too. Be safe."

"Always am."

I sighed and shut off the phone before opening the door for Emmett.

"Jesus what took you so long? And you're not dressed again. What the hell have you been doing?"

"Nothing. Just give me five."

I jumped in the shower and scrubbed down as quickly as the night before.

My second suit, a navy linen with a crisp white shirt, slipped on easily. With the same disguise as the night before I was ready.

Emmett and I stepped out to hit up a late dinner at one of the restaurants across the street from the club so we could people watch. The important people wouldn't go in the main door, but some of the socialites might. On limited time we couldn't pass up the chance to spec the place.

At nearly midnight we traversed Collins Ave, bypassing the long line by the red rope and headed straight for the bouncers. Blond bombshells, high as a kite and ready for a night out, offered the bouncers much more than cash in exchange for early entry.

But what I picked up on immediately in attempting the VIP line was that the bouncers wouldn't budge for them. Not because their names weren't on the list, but because they probably didn't understand them.

They spoke Portuguese, which instantly struck a chord with me.

The two black haired, olive skinned, muscled men filled out their black suits and sunglasses easily. But they were working for someone and it wasn't necessarily the owner.

This was an international city, but Portguese wasn't used much outside of Portugal and Brazil.

I stepped up to the rope and tapped the man's shoulder at the same time I lit a cigarette and lowered my voice.

In Portuguese I told him I was a friend of Ricardo's who was looking for Russo. That I met a man at Manuel's shop that sent me here. He looked me up and down as I leveled him with my gaze.

No blinking. No looking away.

Finally he nodded and directed us to pass. Slithering through the pulsing crowd, we immediately found our seat in the VIP. I didn't see the guy from the morning, but they all looked just like they did everywhere: Kids, coked up on the goods they were dealing, flashing money they didn't really have and on their way to imminent and too early deaths.

It was all eerily similar.

A waitress dressed in next to nothing brought us a bottle of the Goose and an offer to take a look in the other room. Though we declined, we started in on the bottle and tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible.

I watched as the men moved around the room. More than one of them had JAGUAR tattooed on their knuckles with a number. I could only guess it was a gang name and an initiation date. It was like all the other clubs in the world like it: dark corners, men in the shadows with the women they paid for. Women too young to be considered women in many cases were trading favors for their lives, their children, their next hit.

Suddenly the door to the backroom opened and I leaned forward just enough to catch a sliver of red light and a gleam from a glass.

Her black hair flipped over her shoulder just as the door hit its widest point and I snapped back in my seat.

I could see her coy smile from thirty feet away and almost feel her cold hand on my shoulder as she pressed it on the shoulder of the man next to her.

Unfortunately I knew that feeling.

I knew that hair, that body, that gaze all too well and I knew I had to leave immediately.

"We gotta go," I growled at Emmett and he looked at me as if I was crazy, seeing my body tense and crouching in the darkness of our seat.

"We gotta go, _now_." I emphasized and finished my drink in a slam.

"Easy, we can't make a scene man. Let's finish the bottle, stay in the shadows and leave real quietly. What the fuck just happened?"

He poured me another and I swallowed and gritted my teeth in disbelief at the person I just saw. I was willing my body to stay planted as my eyes danced across the room, over to the dance floor, frantic that someone might be watching us.

"You ever hear of a woman, an influential one running the show down here."

"Hmmm. Not running it, but there was rumor about the bosses having a lady, a real blade runner that nobody was supposed to fuck with."

_Fuck._

Blade runner.

A hot, tight, Miami woman of Hispanic descent who knew what she wanted and could turn a man into mush in a second.

Yeah, that pretty much summed _her_ up. Except she wasn't from Miami, she was from everywhere.

I drew a deep breath and quickly poured another drink. Emmett and I didn't say another word to each other as I sat there with my mind racing.

She was one of the missing pieces. It made perfect sense. The Portuguese, the connections to Brazil and Miami.

_Zoraida. _

And then I remembered something else. I couldn't believe I didn't think of it before. Her counterpart in Brazil was called the "red-haired" Italian and was known to have connections with Volturi. He was known as an evil and sadistic enforcer for the organization.

Russo meant red-haired in Italian.

I was positive she was the link. It all made so much sense.

Zoraida was the key to everything in Brazil; she was also the first person I ever made a mistake with. I slept with her, on more than one occasion. I knew it was wrong, but I was in and I was getting information that no one else had.

Once we took down her mister, Johan, we never found her again. Sure, she was on the inside. But other than snorting some coke herself, she didn't run the drugs nor was she a madam to the girls.

She also escaped into the night when we took down his organization.

Or so I thought. Maybe I'd had it all wrong in Brazil. For all these years I thought it was a successful mission. I got the takedown, I put away Johan and then I snuck out of town quietly. I altered my appearance yet again and never looked back.

But she was the one person who saw me the closest to what I really looked like, under the disguise, under the clothes and at the time under the suffering that I carried with me. She was the only other person besides my wife who knew anything about me. Nothing specific, except I lost a brother, I was on a path of vengeance and I was as smart as I was fast.

She was a temptress and I was pulled in by her wiles. Years after, I had come to realize what she was. She took advantage of me in a way a cougar might take advantage of a young man.

Emmett tapped my shoulder and proceeded to lead us out of the club as my mind spun with my realizations.

He gave the obligatory nod to the man we spoke to earlier and we snaked our way to the side door and finally out to the alley. Once we hit the pavement, I took off in a dead sprint with Emmett following after me, huffing and puffing all of the way. Not until we were over a half mile from the club and in the middle of a deserted beach, wind whipping around our faces could I finally take a breath.

"Fuck!" I yelled as Emmett bent over at his knees to catch his breath.

"What the fuck happened back there?" He wheezed as I paced through the sand.

"I should have known. I should have known she would fucking come back to haunt me. I should have realized that she had more power than I thought she had."

"Who the fuck are you talking about E?" Emmett finally stood up and grabbed my shoulder to stop my pacing.

I looked around to see if there was any possible chance someone was watching us, but the beach was deserted. It was past 1 AM and no one was around. My feet finally dug into the sand and I tugged at my gelled hair as I looked up at the moon.

Mistakes I had made, missions I had been on, lives I had taken all passed before me in the blink of an eye. I was a good man now, living the life I always wanted. I had an incredible wife, two beautiful children and was reunited with my family. I had retired from this kind of active service, and yet now with the sight of one person, I felt like all of my past was coming back at me with a screaming force and I was the only one that could right it.

"Her name's Zoraida. I think," I annunciated. Emmett finally quit heaving, since he wasn't in as good of shape as me, and nodded his head.

I told him everything about Brazil, my relationship with her and how I used her to infiltrate the organization. I suspected she either left with part of the Brazilian contingent and either resettled in Miami or she used her connections to get hooked in with a group that was already there. It didn't matter. She was the link.

To Russo, Russo to Volturi, Volturi to the Dracs and my grandfather, and then back to Johan.

So if they were all interwoven it meant that their organization was vaster and much more far-reaching that we could have possibly imagined. We had been shooting at goldfish in a pool surrounded by a sea full of sharks.

Or at least it seemed.

"So you're telling me this woman is in with all of them?"

"Maybe?" I chewed on my lip as I thought about it.

"How old is she?" Em asked as he mirrored my stance.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She's one of those women. She never ages. No one really knows how old she is."

He was silent for a moment until he broke the tension.

"Cougar huh. Or maybe even a Jaguar." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's not funny. I can't think that I was…" _sleeping with someone who was twenty years my senior! Christ, I think I'm going to hurl!_

"Besides, I think the Miami group that's in with Brazil is the Jaguars anyhow."

He nodded, seemingly lost in thought.

And then he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up McCarty."

"Seriously man, I can't believe you were with someone who might be as old as our parents."

"Ugh, shit man, don't say that." I tugged at my hair and shuddered.

He finally quit chuckling and sighed. "Dude, think of it this way, this was a huge break. Now that we know she's involved here we can cross-check her against everyone. Maybe Raven and Kebi have even had contact with her. Who knows? She might be the link to a lot more things."

I nodded, seemingly appeased for the time being. We both stood lost in thought for a moment until a cell phone ring ripped through the warm night air. I quickly looked around realizing no one was near us and it was coming from my own pocket.

"Fuck." I muttered as I glanced at the screen before I answered. "Yeah?"

"Are you secure?" Garrett was the only other person who had this number just in case something happened.

I looked around again to make sure the coast was clear before answering him. "Yeah, I am. What's going on?"

"You might need to sit down for this."

"What the fuck's going on?" I asked nervously.

_I just spoke with Bella a few hours ago. Something couldn't have happened so fast could it? _

"Is he there with you?" Garrett asked.

"Would you just spit it out G? What's going on?"

"Aro Volturi is going to be released from prison tomorrow. He'll be on a train to New York by morning."

Suddenly my heart, which had already been pounding in my chest, felt like it erupted into a million pieces.

While all of them snapped into place in my brain.

The man on the beach.

Runaway train.

Jailbreak.

Old dogs, new tricks.

Rookies are hard to train in.

The man on the beach.

_So don't use a rookie, get the boss out and do it the old fashioned way. _  
_Fuck! _

The man on the beach. Who the fuck was he and how could he know that?

And why was he telling me? How did he know to tell _me_?

"Are you…are you fucking kidding me?" I finally spat.

"What's going on?" Em asked from my side, but I just shook my head.

"You need to get back to New York. Now. I can't cover you any longer with this going on, and I suspect they're going to bring you in on this. Word is he's coming back to New York for his parole."

My mind was spinning. I wanted to puke. I wanted to run and jump in the ocean and swim as hard as I could until my arms screamed at me, my stomach ached from exertion and my brain was free.

Free of all these thoughts, all of the connections, all of my fuck-ups and once again free of the life-threatening revelations that seemed to meet me at every turn recently.

But I pushed it down, just long enough to respond to Garrett. "Yeah, okay." I ended the call and closed my eyes as I shook my head.

"Volturi's out." I finally said and Emmett's eyes snapped to mine as I opened them.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah."

Without another word we were off to our hotel and on our way back to New York City.

*&^%$#

"Baby! Liefje!" I practically ran into the house after Garrett dropped me off in front of our home.

"Charlie?" I called out, until I finally stopped at the dining room table.

Sue was sitting there with tears in her eyes, fingering the locket around her neck as she gently rocked in place.

My throat hurt as I walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

Sue jumped from the chair, seemingly never hearing my entrance.

"Sue what happened? Where is everyone?"

"Oh Edward, no, um…" she wiped her eyes and fanned her hand across her face quickly. "Everyone's fine. The boys are in the family room playing a game and Lucy's asleep. Bella and Charlie are at the shooting range."

"Shooting range?"

_What the fuck was Bella doing at the shooting range? _

But before I could get an answer to that question, the door swept open and a harried Charlie ushered Bella in.

"Edward," she murmured and ran over to me, throwing her arms around my neck. "You're back."

"Liefje, I came home and you were gone, and Sue was crying, I…" I rambled and pulled her tightly against me, breathing in her scent. "You scared the shit out of me when you were gone." My hands fisted her shirt and I tried to calm down as I felt her sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I went with Dad to the…"

"The shooting range," I fumed internally, but swallowed. "Bella, I don't even want to know." I shook my head and she got a fire in her eyes briefly. "But we'll discuss that later. Have you heard?"

"Yeah." She gave me a 'we'll talk about this later' look and then stepped back. "Seth called Dad while we were at the range. He brought me right home after that."

I nodded and looked over to Charlie who was peering over Sue's shoulder.  
"Charlie?"

He turned to look at me as he squeezed Sue's shoulder. It was then I remembered she was crying and I had never asked what happened.

"Sue?" Bella said, concerned and walked over to her.

"Bella, I think…" Sue sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for looking. I was curious. But now I'm somewhat glad I did." She shook her head and picked up what appeared to be a very old bound journal from the table.

"I think it's going to be very difficult for you and Charlie to read these."

Bella looked at her in question and I stepped over to peer at them.

The words jumped off the page at me instantly and I immediately knew that everything had changed.

Words in Italian that meant nothing, yet everything after the weekend I had.

A Spanierd who wasn't Spanish.

_Il distruttore._

The destroyer.

_La sua giaguari._

The Jaguars.

I looked up at Charlie as he looked at me in question. My mind turned in a million directions and the room started to follow it.

"Edward?"

"Edward?"

"It's…they're…" _Fuck. _I gasped and closed my eyes, the words stuttering from my breath, "_everything's_ connected."

***&^%$#**

**A/N: **

Anyone confused? Don't worry I will sort it all out for you. But I think you are probably starting to put the pieces together. *cough* read the prologue *cough*

Sepultura = "Grave" in Portuguese

Yeah, so Zoraida. Don't worry he won't cheat. Don't even ask me that.

Everyone still with me?

Recs for reading:

_Departures_ and _The Purple Banana Hammock_ by TheFicChick (They're both awesome. Go read them!)

A couple of holiday recs that I loved:

_O Holy Christmas_ by CaraNo

_Twelve Days_ _of Christmas_ by pattyrose

'Til next time ~AMJ~ Amoredjenaue~ jamesandginge


	11. The Advent

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content. **

_**Chapter Ten: The Advent**_

"_**How You Remind Me" by Nickelback**_

Sorry for the delay. This is unbeta'd, but I'll post the clean version in a few days. Enjoy.

_*&^%$#_

_Recap: Edward and Emmett went to Florida to research some connections. He sees the JAGUARS, and Zoraida and now knows that his Brazil mission, the Draconis and Volturi are connected. Volturi is out of prison and Edward returns to New York to find out that Bella's grandmother connects everything._

**~Bella Cullen~**

"_December 4, 1948 _

_It's quiet tonight. The unusual warmth of the season makes me feel like I'm in Naples still. But I know I'm not. The coldness of this home reminds me of that. It's as cold as the man who inhabits it, just as hard, and I'm terrified for our upcoming wedding. Father said he comes from a good family, but I can't help but wonder just how my father could know them. _

_I don't trust Aro. He hasn't tried to touch me yet, outside of a few chaste kisses. But I fear for the day that I have to be a wife to him. I know what I am supposed to do, but I feel nothing for the man. I knew from the moment I saw him at the airport. He is not a good man. He does not consort with good men. Though a small part of me tries to listen to the words of my father, my gut tells me otherwise. I should get away from him while I still can. _

_We will marry on Christmas Day, and it's only a few weeks until then. But what will happen after that? I am expected to give him a child. I don't know if I can do that. I feel nothing for him. I am scared and restless and questioning everything I know. My father, my family, what have they done in the past? I can't help but wonder about my younger siblings. What will become of them as well. My sister Antonia, and my little brother Russo. He's just a baby, he can't be a part of this life I am so sure that Aro and my father are a part of…" _

Edward stopped speaking and took a deep breath.

I looked at him, contemplating why he had stopped. But I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't even comprehending it all yet. Instead, I begged him on, again and again.

_April 14, 1949_

_It finally feels like Spring after the dark, dark winter. I've come to realize I'm no longer the 19 year old woman I used to be. I'm now expected to be Aro Volturi's wife, in every capacity. Whether I like it or not I have to meet his expectations, and it sickens me. I lay awake at night crying and then chastising myself for being so ridiculous. In between these bouts, I hear them, the men who meet with my husband late into the night. I don't know their names yet but I can't help but wonder how he knows them. They come from all different backgrounds and all seem to be just as evil as the he is…_

My grandmother's words rang in my ears as I thought about all the entries. When my father and I arrived home with Sue crying and Edward acting frantic in the living room, I knew something was wrong.

Then Edward said it was all connected and I had to make him backtrack. After his disapproving look at finding out we were at the shooting range and then hearing what Sue had started to read about in the diaries. I decided to put on a pot of coffee and we would start at the beginning.

Sue had read later entries—written in my grandmother's broken English—whereas the early ones were in Italian. They spoke of abuse, neglect and the horrendous men Aro consorted with. I couldn't think of that. I couldn't think about what my grandmother had been through, so I told Edward to start at the beginning.

He was the only one who could read Italian. My father and I could speak it to some extent, but we definitely weren't fluent and couldn't read it.

So we sent the kids to the den to watch a movie and made sure Lucy was sound asleep in her bassinet before we began.

Her words flowed from the page in a way that made my heart hurt and my stomach clench at her realizations. How she arrived in a new world, the offering into an arranged marriage. How she realized rather quickly that her soon-to-be-husband was not a good man, that he was a mobster, a gangster, the exact type of man her father always railed against in the confines of her home in Italy.

Yet then it dawned on her that the only way she would be in an arranged marriage with such a family as the Volturis was if her own family was mob as well.

And she began to question everything.

Did her mother really die of cancer?

Was her father a made man? Was he high in the organization in Italy?

Were her younger brothers already involved in it; or worse yet destined for it?

She was stuck. She couldn't go back; she wasn't fluent enough in English to make her own way.

She was trapped. My heart ached to think of my wonderful, sweet, strong grandmother in such a predicament.

"Liefje?" Edward pulled me from my ramblings and I looked up at him. "It's nearly six, we should probably eat something."

Though his words made sense, his face was blank and I could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"Why don't I make us something?" Sue stated. She put her hand on my father's arm and squeezed as they shared a silent conversation. "I think we'll just stay the night if that's okay."

I nodded eagerly; glad to have them here to help sort everything out and also wanting to have their input.

Sue walked into the kitchen to start some pasta and I sat back down at the dining room table.

"Keep going." I murmured.

Edward looked pensive, but finally nodded and continued.

"_December 8, 1950…"_

*&^%$#

I could hear his breathing as I stared at the ceiling. I could tell he was dreaming, maybe even having nightmares as his body tensed and shifted beside me. We stayed up until nearly three in the morning reading my grandmother's journals. Edward finally collapsed of exhaustion once we went to bed—a by product of two poor nights' rest, traveling, and reading material that was mentally and spiritually exhausting.

Words ran around my head at the speed of a freight train.

Gangster.

Aro.

Spanierd.

Evil.

Jan.

Trapped.

Forced. Kept. Watched…_Rape._

I couldn't sleep as one after another after another of the words and thoughts ran through my head. Edward had refused to read a few of the entries and would only give us a glossed over description. When my father walked outside and I saw Sue's eyes shine with tears I knew why instantly.

This wasn't about us, it wasn't about me, it was about the woman that we all knew. She was the best person one could ever meet and yet she survived…

All of that.

I couldn't comprehend it. Even with all Edward and I had been through, I couldn't comprehend it.

My tired eyes blinked and turned to glance at the alarm clock. 5:30 a.m. shone back at me and I knew Edward would be awake soon. Even though he got little sleep the last two nights, I knew he would still be up at 5:45 like normal. He would go down to the gym in our basement and work out his frustrations and then eat breakfast with me and the kids before heading off to work.

But he was distant. No matter how hard he tried to be present he was distant. Maybe it was the inevitable connections that he said he realized last night, or the ominous waiting before something happened. But he was distant.

He was still my Edward, but I could feel him holding back. And yet I couldn't blame him.

A cry sounded from the bassinet next to me and I quickly shot up to tend to Lucy. She was a dream as a baby, slept for over eight hours at night and I couldn't ask for more. But I knew she was hungry and I wanted to let Edward sleep.

I picked her up and held her tight as I walked to the nursery to sit in the rocker. As she latched on and I rubbed her head, I lost myself in my thoughts again.

I only had one more week until I went back to work. I only had one more week until I had to deal with the likes of J. Frederico and Lauren and all of the other BS. But I loved my job and I was getting a little crazy being inside the walls of our home, which felt more like a fortress of late.

"Hey." Edward whispered as he peered in at us. "She eating?" He asked as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah." I sighed as he walked over and kissed my head. "You okay?" I murmured.

He sighed and leaned down next to us. "I should be asking you that."

I nodded, knowing what he meant, but also knowing that he would take the weight of the world on his shoulders while the rest of us tried to simply process things.

"You seemed like a lot of things made sense to you last night. Can you tell me what that was about?" I finally asked after we sat in silence for a few minutes.

He looked down at Lucy and then back at me, unsure what he should say until I prompted him on.

"Edward. Please tell me."

He swallowed and walked over to lean against Lucy's soon to be used crib. "I recognized several names in the entries and…well…" he sighed, "they just had a lot of connections to my missions." He shrugged.

"Edward, tell me straight. I want to know and I can handle it." I said sternly.

Edward looked at me and contemplated what he was going to say, until he walked back over and sat on the floor next to us.

"Russo…your grandmother's youngest brother…" I nodded, remembering who he meant.

"I'm pretty sure he was an enforcer…err…basically an assassin for the man we took down in Brazil." He stated.

"So he worked for…what was his name?"

"Johan."

"So he worked for Johan and Johan was connected to Aro and Aro was connected to your grandfather, and they were connected to the Draconis."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Brazil, Italy, Romania, the U.S….that's…pretty expansive." I said, knowing what that meant to him.

"Exactly." Edward lowered his head and rubbed his temples for a few minutes before looking up at me again. "Is she asleep?"

I looked down at our little dark haired beauty and smiled lightly and nodded. "Let me just put her back down."

I quickly changed Lucy and placed her in the crib she would soon be occupying nightly as she sighed in her sleep. She was so related to my brother, as she obviously had no interest in waking up yet—which was fine with me.

"Wanna shower?" Edward grabbed my hand and walked us back to the master suite.

"You're not going to work out?"

"I'll go over lunch." He shrugged, but I could tell something was weighing on him.

We walked into the bathroom and quickly stripped out of our nightwear, only some boy shorts and a tank top for me and some boxer briefs for Edward.

In the midst of everything happening, I had finally started to feel like myself again post baby. The first month was always a haze, then the second month you slowly gained your bearings. But now coming up on the end of the third month, I finally felt like I was getting my mind and my body back. I was able to run and work out the last few weeks and things were starting to tighten back up and make me feel better. I was close to being back to my pre-baby weight as well.

Edward told me all the time that I was beautiful, but he was so damn gorgeous that I felt a little like I needed to measure up to him.

"Mijn Zon, are you coming in?"

I looked up and nodded as I stepped in our shower, remembering our last tryst in there and a flush of heat swept through me. I wasn't sure how that was possible considering I hadn't slept yet. But then again, my husband could always do that to me.

"Here." He handed me my shampoo and I quickly lathered up and scrubbed through my hair.

He eyed me as I tipped my head back and let it rinse under the spray. Without a word, his eyes darkened and he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you." He nuzzled his nose into my neck and I welcomed his embrace. But warning signs started firing off in my head. He seemed almost…apologetic.

"What's wrong?" I asked as the water ran between us.

He sighed and squeezed me tighter as I buried my face in his chest.

"Edward?" I asked again.

"I have to tell you something…about someone." He sputtered.

I swallowed at his words, doubt creeping into my brain, but immediately dismissing it.

_He would never…_

"Okay." I finally said. "What is it?"

He pulled back and put his hands on my face before telling me how much he loved me, and then I really got nervous.

"Edward…you're scaring me." I said nervously.

He finally sighed and pulled me close before he started. "Her name was Zoraida…"

His voice quivered a bit as he started to tell me about his mission in Brazil. He wanted more than anything to prove that he was good on a solo mission, that he could make it in the field, but he used a woman, Zoraida, to get in. He wasn't even sure if it was her real name but he now knew she was connected to everything. He told me how he slept with her, yet it didn't mean anything. He was vulnerable at the time, willing to risk everything, and he crossed a line that he never thought he would cross.

"She didn't mean anything to me, she doesn't mean anything to me Liefje, you have to know that."

I drew a deep breath, because even though I knew my husband was more than devoted to me, I couldn't help but be jealous of this woman from his past. Claire Whitney was one thing, but she was a waifey socialite, a dime a dozen in my book.

The way he described this woman: she was a mystery, sexy and intriguing and so different.

"Bella." He pulled me from my reverie and I looked up at him as I realized the water was cooling around us.

"Do you think you can go in late to work?" I asked as I turned off the water.

He swallowed and nodded to me. "Yeah."

We stepped out and Edward wrapped a towel around me as we walked back to our bedroom. It was just after six and I knew we had an hour until Eric woke and the rest of the house came to life. So I slipped under the covers and Edward pulled me close as I laid my head on his chest.

"You slept with her?" I said absently, though he had already told me that.

He paused and I could feel his heart pumping under my ear. "Yes." He whispered.

"Okay. I can't…I mean…I can't judge you. It's not like I've never been with anyone else before." I trailed off and turned to look at him. But his eyes were swimming with emotion and fear.

"Oh baby, I'm not mad."

Edward closed his eyes and then blinked down at me. "I know. I just feel…dirty or something. For so long I thought I broke that mission. For so long I thought I was the one to use her and get inside, terrible as that may seem. I rationalized it, thinking she was a…

"A slut." I offered.

"Uh, well yeah, because of whom she consorted with. I figured she was using me, so I would just use her right back and get information. But then when I saw her in Miami."

"Wait, you saw her in Miami." I asked, alarm bells going off in my head.

"Not like that," he soothed and ran his fingers down my face. "I just saw her for a split second and it freaked me out. I knew then that she was connected to all of this and that she used me. I felt…naive and exposed and…stupid."

"You are anything but." I quickly sat up and realized that Edward's insecurities about the situation weren't because he felt anything for this woman; it was because he felt like he was taken advantage of. That had to be a hard pill to swallow for him considering he was one of the FBI's most coveted assets.

"Baby, how old were you when you were on that mission?" Trying to make him see things for how they really were and ease his worries.

"Twenty-five."

"Twenty-five. And how long had it been since you had lost your brother?"

"About a year and half." He whispered.

"Do you really think that you were in the best mental state back then? You weren't even dealing with things when we met and that was eight years later." I pointed out.

"I know, but I don't want you to think…" he trailed off.

"You don't want me to think what?" My eyes searched his face, challenging him to say it.

"I don't want you to think that I did that all the time. I don't want you to think that you weren't different, because you _were _different. I don't want you to think that I don't love you, that there's anything else, that there will _ever _be anyone else for me, because there's not. I love you more than I could ever say Liefje. I love our children more than I could ever say. You have to know that. You have to know that whatever came before was…it was _nothing_. It wasn't even a millionth of nothing. If that makes any sense…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I shushed him before he got worked up, because I knew what he meant. I couldn't lie and say that it didn't feel good to hear him say it, but I knew what he meant.

"I know Edward I know." I kissed him and crawled up his chest, framing his face with my hands. "I'm a little disconcerted by it. But it's not different than finding out about an ex-girlfriend of yours," I said, easing the tension a bit.

"Well…" he rolled his eyes, "there weren't many of those anyhow," he chuckled.

"I know. I'm sure it's not easy for you to hear about mine either." I raised an eyebrow at him and his eyes darkened in response.

In a matter of seconds, he flipped move over and hovered above me as his eyes seared into mine.

"I hate to think about that more than anything. In fact, I just pretend that it never happened," he murmured.

"That's exactly how I feel," I said, but drew a deep breath. "But I wouldn't mind if you showed me how you feel." I flexed, enticing him a bit.

"I'll always show you how I feel." Edward whispered as he bent down to take my lips. We moved slowly at first, but soon quickened our pace. The fire between us had never died, it was just hard to find the time anymore. Now it was stolen moments between feedings and diapers, quickies in the mornings and frantic sessions against the shower wall.

But it was still there, that need that was there in the beginning, that passion. Right then we needed that connection. We needed to reaffirm how we felt about one another after our discussion and with everything we found out the night before.

And for a moment I didn't have to think about my grandmother, my family or the danger lurking around us. I didn't have to think about being a mother or a daughter or a granddaughter and what that now meant.

I was just his; as I always had been.

And he was mine as well.

My tongue pressed against his lips as his hips shifted into me and my body warmed to the feeling.

"I love you more than I can say as well. You know that right?" I asked as I looked up at him between kisses.

He nodded as his lips met my neck, my chest and paraded their way down my stomach. Lower and lower he descended, soft mouth and tongue finally reaching where I wanted him. I moaned at the feeling of the all-encompassing electricity racing through me as he licked and sucked and pulled at my flesh.

"Edward…" I tossed my head back and gripped the sheets, all of my outside distractions falling away. I thrust my hips into his mouth, begging for more of his attention as his hands gripped my outer thighs and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh fuck…" I grunted as he added his fingers and hummed against me.

It was so intense, our connection. It always had been. Playing me like a fiddle, he had me soaring and soaring until I almost couldn't stand it. Yet somewhere in my mind I realized I didn't want to come this way. I wanted _him._

I tugged on his hair and gazed down with glazed eyes as he worked his way back up my chest. He thrust into me easily and I wrapped my legs around his hips, eagerly pulling him into me.

Our lips met again, tongues following insistently. Heat from Edward's body seeped into me as he pressed against me. I was lost as he whispered sweet and dirty words in my ear. How much he loved me, how much he wanted me, how he couldn't live without me and how good I felt wrapped around him.

The words and his hips moved faster and faster until I was spinning.

I lost it as his teeth took my earlobe and I shuddered violently, fingernails raking his back as he thrust deeper and deeper, pulling me up his thighs to reach that spot deep inside me.

"Liefje…fuck…liefje, liefje, liefje…" he mumbled.

"Edward," I gasped as I suddenly rose and crashed again when he turned just so, driving into me one last time.

We panted and clung to each other as we tried to catch our breaths. The quiet of the house settled around us in the early morning hours as I sighed and kissed his shoulder.

He leaned up onto one elbow and stared down at me for a moment before his lips tenderly met mine. Fingers raked through my hair like they often did, adoringly.

For an instant, I didn't have to think about what this all meant. The diaries, his mission, my great uncle being a part of Aro Volturi's connections and the ever expanding system that Edward uncovered. For one final moment, we could just be before our world as we knew it would be ripped to shreds.

*&^%$#

"That's a fucking joke, Garrett, and you know it." Edward growled into the phone as he readied himself in the bathroom. I knew they were talking about Volturi's parole, as he had spoken with Garrett nearly every day the past week.

I quickly slipped on my dress and earrings, taking a deep breath before looking in the mirror. It was my first day back at work after being off for three months. I was both scared and ready. I wanted to go back to my job. I needed to get out of the house for one thing.

Though I loved him dearly, Edward had been even more protective since he came back from Miami. He checked and checked our "command center" watched video of the neighborhood and razzed the local police officers and agents that were watching our home.

He was restless, I could tell. I knew he had been working with Emmett and Garrett the past week. When he blew the lid off the connections to Miami, he called Fortnight and Fortnight had the entire thing cleared to start a new investigation. Edward and Emmett were staying in New York, but some of the other agents in Miami were reassigned. Seth was already under on another, somewhat related, mission apparently, so he wasn't reassigned yet.

It all felt so much like the last time—the talking, the watching, the waiting, the secrets. Except this time Edward wasn't on the front line. And it was driving him crazy, I could tell.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready for your first day back, Liefje?" Edward suddenly interrupted my train of thought with a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"You'll be great."

"I hope so."

"You will. Now go. I'll take care of the kids this morning. You just get on your way."

I sighed, not wanting to leave, but also not wanting to stay. It was definitely easier than the first time I left Eric. But I still shed a few tears as I climbed in our Range Rover and pulled out the driveway.

The drive to work was mercilessly short and quick, and I was anticipating my return more than I thought I would, especially given the way I left things. The guards greeted me with a smile as I entered and chatted with them. The office was quiet as it was still early, only 7:30 in the morning. Most people didn't get to work until 9 on the East Coast.

My entire body tensed as I unlocked my office and looked around. I wasn't sure if I was expecting something to be off or someone to jump out at me, but I released it in a rush as I glanced around, noticing everything in place.

Smiling and shaking my head at my stupidity, I walked over and sat at my desk. My hands glided over the desktop and I took a deep breath, just taking things in. Finally, I grabbed my laptop from my bag and set to work getting caught up on three months of emails.

After a few hours and a breakfast and coffee break later, my eyes felt like they were crossing as I had only reached mid-October in my responses. Sure I checked my email while I was gone and forwarded any of the urgent messages, but I still had plenty to respond to. Chiming in on potential new exhibitions, reviewing applicants for the following summer's interns, addressing staffing concerns, it all had to be attended to.

But I still needed a break.

A knock at the door pulled me from my latest response to a question regarding an exhibit.

"How's the first day back?" Jasper's blonde head popped in and I smiled and waved at him.

He sat across from me and I noticed that he had on another god-awful sweater vest.

"Jasper seriously, when are you going to stop wearing those?" I teased and rolled my eyes.

"It's warm; and I'm getting old enough now that I don't care."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "How have things been around here? I haven't had a chance to talk to you much about work with everything going on." I said tentatively. I was still mindful of the last time I said too much in my office.

"Yeah, Edward told me about that. How do you feel about it?"

I shrugged. "There's not much to say. It's not like I'm going to have any sort of relationship with him. He's not my grandfather in any way. I don't care if I ever meet him."

Jasper looked surprised and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not even a little bit?" He asked.

"No. I don't ever want to see him."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing I just thought…well, I guess I would be curious is all."

I shook my head emphatically. "No." I cringed. "I don't have anything to say to him." Suddenly the anger I had toward him for what he had done to my sweet grandmother came rushing to the surface. I despised him. He was the devil incarnate as far as I was concerned, and I wanted my entire family as far away from him as possible.

"He's…" I swallowed and looked at the new pictures of the four of us on my desk, "he's a terrible man, Jasper." I looked back at him and held his gaze. "And I want nothing to do with him."

He nodded, seemingly leaving the subject alone based on my reaction. An unusual awkward silence crept over us until he stood up and changed the subject.

"Well, I just thought we could go to lunch like old times, celebrate your first day back."

"I brought my lunch, but I'll eat with you."

He nodded. "I'll see you later then." He walked to the door, opening it to leave. He paused for a moment and then sighed before turning back to look at me.

"It's good to have you back, Bella." He smiled and left.

The rest of my day passed quickly as I responded to nearly all of my emails, set up appointments with all of the department heads to follow up on interns and started to review the files of the new applicants.

Just as I was beginning to pack up my bag to leave, my telephone rang, startling me from my mental task list for the next day.

"Bella Cullen speaking."

"Mrs. Cullen. It's good to hear you're well."

"Um, may I ask who's calling please?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, it's Manuel. I work with J. Frederico."

"Yes…" _what the fuck?_ "Manuel. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Frederico would like the pleasure of meeting with you to discuss his offer to donate another exhibit to the museum. Would you be available for lunch this week?"

"I…" my mind raced at what I could say. I didn't want to go to lunch with him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him or this man.

"I'm sorry, but is there someone else you can speak with at the Met. It's my first day back and I don't think I'm quite up to speed to meet with him regarding such an offer."

"Mr. Frederico requested you specifically. I ensure you are more than qualified to meet with him."

I pondered what to do. I really couldn't say "no" since this was my job. But something was nagging at me, something telling me this wasn't on the level.

"Can I get back to you Manuel?"

"Of course."

I quickly jotted down his contact information and bid him a good day. Staring at my phone for a moment before returning it to the cradle, I couldn't understand what J. Frederico wanted with me. It was unsettling and strange to say the least.

On my short drive home, I thought about my first day back. For the first time, I started to question whether I should stay at my position. Perhaps I should try to get on at one of the art schools in New York or with a gallery or another museum. Because something in my gut was telling me that my job might again put me in danger.

*&^%$#

"Absolutely not."

"Edward," I sighed that night over dinner. "This is my job. This isn't some social call."

"I don't trust him." He said defiantly, his jade eyes on fire with his anger.

"Baby, I know you're worried about me. But I will insist that he come to my office to meet with me. I won't go anywhere and I certainly won't meet with him alone. I was thinking about asking Jasper to come with me."

Edward's fork clanged loudly against his plate and I jumped. Eric looked up and I could tell he was startled as well. I shot Edward a dirty look and we didn't speak another word of it during dinner.

In fact we didn't speak of it again for the rest of the week. I didn't respond to Manuel with an answer yet, but sent him an email the next day to let him know I would have an answer by the end of the week.

On Friday, I told Edward that I was planning to do it and he gritted his teeth and nodded before he left for the day. Something was up with him. He had been busy at work with routine things and hadn't been able to devote as much time as he wanted to investigate the Volturi connection, as the Bureau had termed it. Instead he was following up on wrongful searches, interrogation techniques and other problems that had arisen with the takedown of a different New York gang.

Consequently, when Friday night rolled around he was tense. We were supposed to go to dinner and have a date night. It was our first night out in a long time and Carlisle and Esme came over to watch the kids. I was excited but also tense due to Edward's mood.

When I saw him dressed in his gray Armani, black shirt and his now longer hair gelled back I was filled with anticipation again.

"Wow, baby, you look amazing." I smiled, hoping to put the week behind us and enjoy our night together.

His eyes roamed my body and I could see the glimmer of my husband come through as he traced my features.

"You look sensational. When did you get this?"

I shrugged. Alice had dropped by a great Zac Posen dress for me to wear. It was fitted but not too tight. Though I'd lost the weight I'd gained with having Lucy, things still weren't as firm as I would like them to be.

"Alice?" He smirked and I nodded as he grabbed my hand.

Edward kissed my cheek and we said a quick good-bye to his parents as we made our way to our Range Rover.

I wanted to take a cab, but Edward didn't want to let his guard down and he was sure he would have to work the next morning so he wasn't planning to drink much anyway.

The tension in the car was so thick; I could have cut it with a knife. I drew a deep breath as we pulled up to the valet at Nobu 57, a famous Japanese restaurant attended by the seen and to be seen.

The maître de escorted us to our private booth and we both ordered drinks.

I hated the tension. I hated the distance between us, because it wasn't us. But I knew I had to be the one to cross the threshold if I wanted to get rid of it. Edward was too caught up in his head.

"Edward, what's got you so stressed this week?"

He bristled and pursed his lips as he looked at me. The waitress set down our Ketel One martinis and gave us a few moments to look at the menu before leaving.

He turned back to me, his eyes swimming with emotion and I could almost feel the anxiety and pressure rolling off of him in waves.

I grabbed his hand and rubbed the back of it as I searched his face.

"I'm sorry, for overreacting about Frederico. I just…I don't trust him and with everything going on, I don't trust his motives."

"I don't either. But you do trust me right? I would never put myself in danger."

"I know." He sighed. "I know." He squeezed my hand and let out a breath.

"So what did you find out this week? We haven't' had a chance to talk much with me being back at work and you being so busy."

"I know." He glanced around before lowering his voice and then leaning into me.

"Garrett thinks that Volturi's kids have somehow hooked up with the Jaguars down in Miami and are now setting up some old ties back in Italy. He thinks they're in Italy and Russo is their connection."

"But why would they even need to go through Miami? Don't they already have those connections?" I inquired.

"Probably, but some of them might be being watched. Organizations will do this sometimes, break things down and build them back up in another area to protect themselves. New York, in fact the entire Northeast is covered as far as watching their ports. Miami is competitive but provides some cover because of it."

Edward slipped into his agent mode and filled me in on the benefits of running things through Miami versus another port. He explained that often times the black market organizations would burn out their contacts—or leave them for dead—only to see if someone was following them. Then they would connect back up with them in a few years. It showed how expansive and how many contacts many of them had that they could even do it. But it seemed that was going on here. He suspected that with Aro out of jail he was organizing things, but keeping a low profile. He thought his sons were in Europe, had maybe hooked up with part of the Draconi contingent, though he wasn't sure yet. And then there was the Miami/Brazil aspect which they were investigating.

"I just have one question." I finally said, all of this new information whirling around in my head. "How is Volturi getting information out of New York? If everyone is watching him, he has to be working with someone you don't suspect."

"Exactly." Edward's eyes glinted in what appeared like admiration. "You're good at this Liefje, you could be an analyst." He teased and squeezed my leg. I sighed, glad that he was finally letting out some of his stress and turning back into himself.

"That's what we're trying to figure out now. We're watching Volturi and once he makes one wrong move, we'll be on him."

"We?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, the agents they have assigned to the mission. But those of us that worked on the prior missions have a lot of invaluable information, so we've been keeping up to date on everything."

I nodded, knowing what he meant.

Edward finally leaned back and blew out a breath. "Okay, no more shop talk. This is our night out." He smiled.

"To us." I raised my glass.

"To us." We clinked our glasses and Edward leaned in to give me a kiss and pull me closer.

The rest of our evening was spent enjoying the delicious food and catching up on our family and friends. We stayed as far away from any more shop talk as possible.

When we walked out to the valet at nearly eleven, Edward's hand was precariously low on my back and I was tipsy from my martinis and enjoying it thoroughly.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to keep me warm in the cold November air. I giggled as he whispered naughty nothings in my ear and grazed his hand over the side of my breast under our winter coats.

Just as the valet pulled up with our car, I felt Edward's body go rigid.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at his now stone-faced expression.

"Nothing. C'mon." His demeanor appeared cool and collected to anyone else, but to me, I knew something was wrong.

He hurriedly ushered me into the car and I strapped on my seat belt as he pulled into traffic. Edward was quiet, but I could see him glancing in the rearview mirror every so often as he made a turn.

"Fuck." He muttered and I felt him slam on the accelerator.

"Edward?" I reached my hand for the dashboard as I nearly slammed into it.

The car surged to the right and swept past three other vehicles before he abruptly took another right and stepped on the gas, going in the opposite direction of our home.

"Baby?" I asked again, now frightened as I saw his jaw tense and flex, his hands maneuvering the steering wheel.

I glanced in the mirror seeing a dark sedan mirror our movements and fly around the corner behind us.

Suddenly a crack sounded as loud as a thunderbolt and I screamed.

"Liejfe, get down!" Edward threw his arm across me as I sped up again and veered left, nearly tipping our SUV on it's side.

"Edward what was that?" I cried out, but knowing in the back of my head.

Another shot rang and I looked back to see the glass of our back window cracked but still intact.

_How was that possible?_

_Who was this? _

_What was happening? _

Oh my God, our kids!

I fought the urge to throw up as the car lurched back and forth again as Edward tried to out run them. My mind raced, but I tried to calm myself. I had to do something. I couldn't just sit there.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to lose them. I can't go toward home."

"What can I do? Should I call 911?" I fumbled in my purse for my phone. But then it flew out of my hands as we took another corner, our tires screeching and my shoulder ramming into the door.

"We don't have time for that!" Edward shouted. "Stay down!"

He pressed on my back again and I clutched my chest as we sped through traffic.

All of a sudden, I could see lights coming toward us and I screamed.

"Hold on, Liefje!"

***&^%$#**

**A/N:**

So…I'll try to be faster since…ya know, I ended it there. Can't wait to hear what you think.

Recs for reading:

Two WIP's first:

_Beyond the Breakroom_ by Discordia81 (Love this! Hot older Edward.)

_Finding Sunshine_ by anhanninen (Also love this, great story so far.)

And a couple great completed recs:

_Chalk_ by honeybeemeadows (sweet, easy and a great quick read)

_Beyond the Scope_ by catastrophia

'Til next time…

~AMJ


	12. Wrenched

**Warning: Anything Twilight is SM's. No copyright infringement intended. The Last Mission works are mine and rated Mature. Story may contain some graphic content. **

_**Chapter Eleven: Wrenched**_

"_**In the End" by Linkin Park**_

"_Where are you going?" _

"_I'm trying to lose them. I can't go toward home." _

"_What can I do? Should I call 911?" I fumbled in my purse for my phone. But then it flew out of my hands as we took another corner, our tire screeching and my shoulder slamming into the door. _

"_We don't have time for that!" Edward shouted. "Stay down!" _

_He pressed on my back again and I clutched my chest as we sped through traffic. _

_All of a sudden, I could see lights coming toward us and I screamed._

"_Hold on, Liefje!" _

***&^%$#**

**EPOV**

In the blink of an eye, I could see it all being wrenched away from me. Time and again I was at this place. Yet in the end, it didn't even matter. A wonderful dinner with my wife, a promising night ahead, and then this happened.

As I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the man lean out of his window to fire his semi-automatic again, I knew they wouldn't give in. I only had one choice. It was us or them. But I would take the brunt of it; that was for sure.

My pulse raced as I gripped the wheel, tearing down 5th Avenue at an incomprehensible speed and weaving my way around traffic. I felt another one hit the window and heard Bella scream.

And that's when I saw it, a Brinks truck across the other lane of traffic. I knew it could withstand the impact.

"Hold on, Liefje!"

I threw my arm across Bella again as I whipped the car into oncoming traffic, headlights flashing across my face and the car spinning like a carny ride.

I heard the impact before I felt it, the airbags detonating and slamming into my face. The Ranger Rover skidded to a stop on the sidewalk only catching the corner of the truck and a light pole. Then I heard the other much louder crash.

Without another thought, I pushed the airbag away, first looking to see if Bella was okay and then jumped out of the vehicle.

The fuckers weren't getting away with this. That was for sure.

I ran to the now mangled Lexus that was smashed up against the front of the Brinks truck. One limp body lay halfway out the passenger side, his body contorted sickeningly. I had seen enough dead bodies in my time to know he perished on impact.

Screaming broke out around me, but I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see or feel anything except the blood pulsing through my veins. I yanked the driver from the car, his gun clanging to the pavement, and threw his limp body across the hood.

"Who the fuck are you?" I slammed his head against the hood, seeing the dizzied but wry smile cross his face. He was as good as dead. Even if the effects of the crash didn't kill him, I would.

"Answer me!" I slammed him again and he groaned.

"Fuck you, foda-se você prick!"

"Fuck me, huh? Fuck me!" I seethed. "Who sent you?" I grabbed his hair and pulled his skin back, stretching the already gashed skin away and he howled in pain.

"Você deve saber, Agent Cullen." I stiffened, realizing what he was saying.

He was speaking in Portuguese. Was he in Miami? Was he one of the Jaguars? Were they on to us? Or was he sent by Volturi?

I grabbed him around the throat and ripped his shirt open, putting pressure on his chest.

"Was it Volturi?" I yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He snarled.

"I will end you. I will fucking end whoever it is you work for. Do you hear me?" I spat as I leaned down right into his face.

"You won't have time to." He smirked and then his eyes started to roll back in his head.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed, wrenching him forward and shaking him to get him to come to. "What the fuck are you talking about? Who do you work for?"

I shook him and shook him, until I felt a small pair of hands on my shoulders, pulling me back.

My body coiled and then released. The man slumped back across the hood of the car. Surely his internal injuries did him in and not what I did, not that it mattered.

"Edward." Bella murmurmed as I tried to catch my breath. My entire body was heaving with anger and adrenaline and I started to shake all over. I could feel the terror and dread racing through my vain.

"Edward." Bella said louder and I looked up at her wide eyes and tear-stained face.

"Are you okay Liefje?" I immediately wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me. She _looked _okay, but that wasn't always the case.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She mumbled into my chest. "Are you?" Her concerned eyes traveled to my forehead at the same time her fingers met the gash there. I winced as she pressed against it and nodded.

"I'm fine." I sighed and pulled her tighter to me.

Fine.

That wasn't even close to how I felt. I wanted to rip something to shreds, or run a marathon, or do anything to not feel so fucking tense. But I knew I had to get us out of harms way first.

The next moments were a barage of police officers and ambulances. I quickly escorted Bella to an unmarked car that I knew was FBI and showed them my badge. I had started carrying it with me more recently, subconciously aware that something like this could happen.

As Bella settled in the bulletproof car my eyes traveled to our now beat up Range Rover. I thanked God I reinforced it when we bought it. My eyes then scanned the crowd gathered around the scene. I knew no one else would try anything, but surely there was someone here watching to see how we were doing, to report back to whoever ordered this hit.

My fingers flexed and tensed, wishing I had my Glock on me so I could just interrogate the fucker myself once I saw him.

A shrill ring tore me from my thoughts and I quickly grabbed my cell phone.

"Edward?"

"Garrett."

"I heard. How are you?"

"We're just getting ready to head in to give our statements after they finish checking us over." I turned and looked at the car where the emergency person was speaking with Bella.

"Do you know anything G?" I continued.

"Not yet. But the agents who came sent me the descriptions along with anything on their persons, which was very little. But I'll let you know as soon as I have something."

"What the fuck's going on here G, seriously? We have to be on to something right? I'm not crazy. Miami stirred up a shitstorm or we got too close. Something. Something's up here."

"I agree Edward. But you need to sit tight and get Bella home tonight. I'll get you whatever I have."

I sighed. "Fine."

Fine. What a shitty fucking word that is.

"E, just listen to me. We'll get this figured out. But you going all vigilante isn't going to help anything. You know that. You've been in the field. You need to be patient. They've already come after you. Now they're going to draw back because they're worried about exposure and then they'll come again. And we'll be ready."

"We better fucking be ready, because this isn't just me. This is my family we're talking about Garrett." I spewed.

"I know, E. I know. Just don't go getting any ideas."

"Yeah." I clicked off the line and walked to the car where Bella was waiting. For someone who didn't live around this type of thing, she was holding up exceptionally well. But then again, ever since she met me, she had been exposed to this.

I glanced again at the mangled scene and noticed a red-headed reporter talking to one of the police officers. She looked up just then and caught my eye.

I recognized her as the woman who spoke to me shortly after the Fourth of July, the one who asked about Volturi and used to be Bella's assistant. I instantly knew something was fishy. There were too many people too close to this thing that were suspicious or had more information than they seemingly should have.

Startling realization settled in my stomach. As much as I didn't want to, as much as I promised I wouldn't do it, I had to fix this. I was the only one who could.

*&^%$#

"_You are the only person who can do this." He stated under his breath. "Don't be afraid of yourself and your skills. You have the power to take down a major international player." _

_I shot him dubious look. I may have the ability, yes, but the access was a problem. Besides, I was an assassin, I wasn't used to leaving my targets alive. They wanted this one delivered on a silver platter. _

"_Do you think he's really beyond South America. This seems pretty local to me." Which was why I continued to question why exactly I was on this mission. _

_Eleazar's eyes hardened and he lifted his glass. _

"_I know he does." _

"_How?" _

"_Just trust me." _

"_Hey, if you're going to finance this thing that's fine. But I don't want to waste your or the Bureau's time." _

"_I just know okay?" He quirked an eyebrow at me. "But be careful of his connections."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_His son, his lady. You don't want to fuck with that." _

_Little did he know._

"_I'm serious. You get in and I'll take care of everything else." _

"_And how are you going to do that?"_

"_Just trust me." He tossed back the rest of his drink. "But don't get in too deep. Just bring him in and everything else will fall into place." _

My eyes shot open as I recalled my dream, so similar to my thoughts earlier in the night. I could hear Bella's even breath next to me and see the darkness around me. It must have been only the middle of the night. But I had awoken more than once due to my dreams and memories of prior missions.

The most recent one intrigued me. It was a memory of a conversation I had with Eleazar. He nearly bankrolled our entire Brazil mission, or at least funneled cash for the FBI. But for some reason he had a personal stake in the mission. I never questioned it at the time, but now I wondered if there was something more to it.

I sat up and rubbed my hands down my face as I thought about my dream. I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep any time soon. The kids were in their rooms as well and my parents were in the guest room. I made sure everyone was in our home once we were back. Our house was chaos once we returned, Emmett and Garret and a number of other FBI members. Discussions turned into late night planning for witness protection, options for staying, options for going, until everyone had enough and we decided to just add extra security and stay put for a few weeks.

Bella was planning to work from home as much as she could and possibly take another leave of absence, even though she had just returned to work. My parents recommended the option of having sheBella her and the kids come stay with them in the Hamptons, but I didn't want them apart from me. The entire thing was a mess. Did we need to provide protection for my family, Bella's family? I wasn't sure, but we did it anyway.

Bella was asleep, so I rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of sleep pants before climbing up to the attic. The DNA scan quickly took my sample and the door opened with a thud a minute later. Blinking screens lit up the room showing camera views from around our home and up and down the street. I decided to look back through some footage from the last couple of days, to see if anything was suspicious or out of the ordinary.

As I flicked through the camera footage, I couldn't help but think about the impact of the night's events. Obviously someone wanted me dead. I knew I was the target, and my family was only a way to get to me.

The footage flashed across the screens, nothing in particular popping out at me.

Random cars.

Neighbors walking their dogs.

Taxis at non-descript times, dropping off drunken housewives or overworked bankers.

A man going out for a smoke.

The-

Wait.

My eyes scanned back through footage from 11:01 P.M. The man smoking the cigarette looked out of place. Everyone in our neighborhood went on their back porches or patios to smoke. No one smoked on their front stoop in multimillion dollar townhomes on the Upper East Side.

I quickly went back through the footage from the previous week, and he was there. Every night at the same time. Yet he was standing in a spot that was furthest from one of the cameras on the corner of our home and one of the city cameras. But he could still see our home clearly, while keeping his face in the shadows. I knew he wasn't one of ours. The unmarked cars were easy to spot when they went by. I immediately dismissed the possibility of it being one of my friends from the Bureau.

So who was he?

"Babe?"

My eyes shot up as I looked to the doorway. Bella was standing there, sleep rumpled and yawning in one of my shirts.

"Hey." I murmured.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking for...clues...anything."

"Find anything?" She asked as she walked toward me and settled in my lap.

"Maybe. Look at this." I quickly showed her the footage and she was suspicious as well.

"What could he be looking for at that time of night? It's not like we're usually up then, or if we are, we're in our room?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know. But tomorrow night I'm going to find out."

Bella sucked in a breath and I knew what she was thinking. We were silent for a moment as we stared at the screen. My fingers moved up and down her back. I couldn't decide how to feel about the night. I was numb in a lot of ways. We had been worried when we left the scene and hurried home to my parents and Eric and Lucy. The FBI had transported them to our house and we currently had a 24 hour watch out front.

But it was like I removed myself from the situation. Rather than panicking and thinking about the possibility of losing my family—which I simply couldn't face. Instead, I was detached, calculating the ways I would get back at them.

Whoever "them" was.

I could feel myself slipping into a frame of mind the "old me" had. I was becoming "him" again. Yet this time it didn't bother me. Somewhere in the midst of turning our car into the path of a Brinks truck and slamming that fucker's head against the car door, I welcomed it back.

I didn't care what it took. I was going to find whoever was at the bottom of this.

"Come back to bed, Edward." Bella brushed her hands through my hair with a sigh and kissed my temple.

I nodded as I shut down the screens I had open.

Tomorrow night I would be out there. Watching and waiting.

For the night I would return to my wife and my bed and try to let sleep claim me. Although I knew it never would.

*&^%$#

"Agent Cullen?" I answered through a mouthful of eggs. My mother and father glanced at me as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Uh...Cullen. It's Biers."

"Biers." I paused as I glanced back. Bella was busy with the kids, but looked up then as well. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well...yeah...look, it's just. I heard about you and your family."

The door to the study swung shut behind me as I settled in against my desk. "Yeah."

"Well, yeah, I was just wondering if there's anything I can do?"

I bristled, unsure of his angle. He was an agent, so I knew I should trust him. Problem was, I didn't really trust anyone outside of my very tight circle anymore.

My delay must have been longer than I thought, becuase I heard him take a deep breath over the phone. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust me. But I've got nothing but this job and you're one of the only people to ever give me the time of day except..."

"Captain Swan." I interjected and I heard him gasp.

"Yeah. How did you?"

"I do my research Biers. It's a good rule of thumb." I paused, "but I'll tell you what. I could use your help with something tonight. And if Charlie trusts you, well, then so do I."

I quickly mentioned my plan to confront the man who was stalking our building. Biers was going to be a decoy. I was planning to leave early in the evening under the guise of going for food. Then I was going to lose any potential tail I might have, meet up with Biers and switch outfits. I would then slip out the back later and confront the man.

After Biers and I said good-bye, I made antoerh phone call that I had been considering all morning.

"Senor! What a pleasant surprise?"

I chuckled wryly because he more than likely knew I would be calling.

"You can't tell me you haven't heard, Eleazar?"

He hummed and I could almost hear his mind working. "Yes, and if I know you, you've already planned out the demise of every person involved including their dogs, their cats and their second cousins. Am I right?"

I chuckled again, because he wasn't far off the mark. "Of course not, that's extreme, only first cousins Eleazar."

"Ah, yes...so what do you need Edward."

"We need to talk...about Brazil."

Silence met me from the other end of the phone.

"Everything I know should be in your briefing papers."

"I think you know what I'm getting at Eleazar..." I pressed. Whatever his connection was with that mission, he wouldn't let me in on it. He never had.

"I don't think that's a good idea. "

"Eleazar..." I sighed, not usually one to plead. "This isn't just some mission this time. This is about my family. They're...they're everything to me. And if I can't figure this out..."

He sighed, something I was saying was getting through to him. "I'll have to come to you. And it will have to be in secret. We can't appear to be any more than social acquaintances. It's not unusual, given our social histories. But it can't appear to be any more than that."

"That's fine. We can use FBI channels."

"Good. I'll get back to you."

The call ended and I stared at the screen. Usually Eleazar was very lighthearted, but something about the end of our conversation was strange. He closed off, and fast.

"Everything okay?" Bella's voice cut through my thoughts and I looked up. Lucy was on her hip, a gurgly smile on her face and I held out my hands.

"Come here baby girl." I pulled her into my chest and kissed her furry head.

Everything wasn't all right. I wasn't sure if it would be again.

I had to make it be.

"Yeah." I finally said, pulling Bella over to me as well. She leaned into my side as Lucy looked up at me with her dark eyes and rosebud lips like her mother's. "Or at least it's going to be."

*&^%$#

"I'm on your ten o'clock." Emmett garbled in my ear. He knew I couldn't respond verbally, but I tapped my leg to let him know I could hear him.

My breath swept out and back as I half ran down the alley across the street from our house. Biers was already in our home, likely drinking coffee with my wife and my parents.

But I was on the hunt. I wanted to confront whoever was watching our home, watching us.

I rounded the corner a block from home and stayed in the shadows. No one else was on the street, but I could see one lone flicker from the butt of a cigarette.

My pace slowed as Emmett's voice steadied in my ear.

"Easy does it. I'm in the alley across from him now. He doesn't see you or sense you. Take it slow."

I tapped my leg again and eased up more as I approached. Quick and quiet. Two words I took to heart long ago in my training.

When I was ten feet away I saw him stiffen and I made my move. He was fast, but I was faster as I spun him around down the alley and threw his back against the wall. He tried to fight but I had his airway pressed and my glock digging into his ribs.

Grunts and scuffles sounded throughout the alley until he stilled.

And I met his eyes.

Then I stiffened myself.

_The man from the beach._

"Who the fuck are you?"

He gave me a smirk and I tightened my hold on his neck. He choked and glared at me until I loosened my grip again. He of course couldn't talk if I kept my grip on him.

"Agent Cullen, so nice to see you again."

"How do you know me and why are you watching my family?"

"Let's just say I have a vested interest in you and your family."

I shoved him against the wall harder and he groaned.

"Do you always have to be such a brute. I'm not here to hurt you."

"The fuck you aren't. Why are you watching us?"

He thought about it for a moment until he sighed against me.

"I'm just making sure the only true remaining family of an old friend is kept safe."

The only true remaining family.

Aro.

He had to work for Aro.

I squeezed his shirt and lowered my voice again.

"What does he want with us? I told him to stay away from us. And I swear to God if he doesn't..."

"Perhaps his motives aren't what you think."

"Oh I know exactly what his motives are. He wants control. He wants back in the game, and at anyone's cost. Well it's not going to be my family. You can tell him that." I snapped.

"I don't have to tell him anything."

I stilled and my eyes burned into his.

What was his angle? Aro? What did he want with us? Why did he send this man, the same one who tipped me off that he would be getting out of prison? I had no idea what it all meant, but I was going to get to the bottom of it.

If I had to go to the king himself, I would.

"Fine. Don't tell him. Just tell me this. Where is he?"

"What?" He looked perplexed. But I was sick of his attitude and I was sick of his thinking.

I pulled my glock up and pressed it against his temple.

"I said, where is he? And don't think that I can't find out from someone other than you, or that this will affect me in any way. I can take you out and make it something of self-defense. Sweep it under the rug. But you can save us all a lot of time if you just tell me where he is right fucking now."

He swallowed, considering what I said for a moment, before he nodded infantismally.

"The Park Central."

The Park Central wasn't far from my home, it wasn't far at all.

Without another word I dropped my gun from him and took off out of the alley.

"Cullen where the fuck are you going? You can't just turn your back on him!" Emmett growled in my ear.

"He's fine, he's not going to get me." I huffed as I broke out into a run and hailed a cab on Madison.

"Fuck." I heard Emmett until I shut the door and we were no longer in range.

"The Park Central." I shouted at the cabbie.

We were only about a mile and a half away so we were there in a heartbeat.

I jumped out of the cab and threw a $20 at him.

Thoughts that this was stupid, or reckless didn't cross my mind.

No, I was getting to the bottom of this.

I marched into the hotel, right to the front desk personnel.

"What room is Volturi staying in?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry Sir, who?" The startled woman looked at me fearfully.

"I said, where is that slimeball, you know the biggest gangster of 21st Century, staying?"

"Um, I can't give you that information Sir. I..."

"What the fuck ever." I stormed away from the now handful of employees who were trying to stop me. I pressed the buttons on the elevator at the bottom of the grand staircase and a security guard stepped beside me.

"Sir, do you have a room key?"

"I won't be staying long enough to need a room key," I said lowly.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't let you in here without a room key."

I turned and gave him a steely glare. "You want to see my room key?" I pulled out my Glock and my badge. "Here's my room key. How about you back the fuck off."

Just as the elevator dinged, I heard a commotion at the top of the grand marble staircase. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, except I heard _his_ voice as one of the speakers.

Without another thought, I tore up the staircase. Self-preservation, tactical position, none of it mattered to me at the moment except coming face to face with Aro Volturi.

"I told you to stay away from my family." My voice boomed as I reached the top of the stairs.

He turned, looking over his shoulder as I raged, my hands clenching at my sides and his armed men watching me and twitching as well.

"Excuse me."

"You think you're above the law?" I seethed, inching forward. "You're nothing but scum. Just like my grandfather and the Dons before you. You hide behind your fancy hotels and your thugs and you're nothing but a thug yourself. A thug who came after the wrong fucking person this time."

"Agent Cullen." Aro turned to look at his men, requesting they stand down, though they still moved like a cloud along side him as he stepped forward. "It seems you're mistaken. I haven't done anything to you or your family. Why would I?"

I bristled, unsure what he meant. Was he taunting me? Surely he couldn't think that Bella or her father would want any sort of relationship with him. And he wasn't coming anywhere near Eric or Lucy. Over my dead body.

"I don't care what your motives are. I don't even care if you think you are entitled to something from me or my family. But you will do this. You will stay away from Bella and my children or so help me God I will end you."

"Edward!" I heard scrambling and voices at the bottom of the stairs as I stared into Volturi's black eyes. His men shifted beside him, ready to pounce. But we both just held our gazes.

Suddenly Emmett was between us and I was being pulled back by him and Garrett, while a few other agents came in as well.

Yet my eyes stayed locked on his.

"Maybe some things aren't always what they appear to be Agent Cullen." Volturi smirked at me and brushed off his Italian suit.

"Well I know a snake when I see one, and as far as I'm concerned, things are exactly what they seem here."

"Edward." Emmett warned in my ear, gripping my shirt harder.

"We'll see." Volturi snickered and turned to leave. I made a halfhearted attempt to follow and was immediately pulled back.

"What the fuck were you thinking? I've been covering your ass for weeks, getting you approval for secret ops and you go and do something like that to blow it all out of the water!" Garrett spat in my face and my jaw twitched in anger.

"You don't know what he's capable of." I countered.

"I know exactly what he's capable of, what they're all capable of!. I was there too remember. I've been undercover just as long as you Cullen and you better start acting like the agent you are, not some bullshit renegade Eliot Ness."

He stepped back and glared at me as I shifted on my feet.

Yes it was stupid to take off like that. Yes it was not becoming of an agent. But I didn't give a fuck anymore. The FBI may have gotten me so far, but I was nothing without my family. Nothing else mattered if I lost them.

"Let's get out of here." Emmett finally said, relieving some of the tension.

The unmarkeds met us at the entrance and I gave one final glance over my shoulder at Volturi's temporary palace. I was pissed as hell that he was out; I was even more pissed that he was living a life of luxury as though he never spent years in Levenworth. He was like fucking Capone, living in his high tower while people died senselessly in the streets.

The car squealed to a stop in front of our home and Garrett, Emmett and I quickly got out to go in while the other agents remained outside standing guard. I did learn in my haze of anger, that the informant I roughed up, Volturi's man, was taken to FBI headquarters for interrogation. Normally I wanted to do it myself but I needed to cool down and I would have my shot at him the next day as well. He would be detained for 48 hours minimum, even if it was just for loitering.

I followed the voices of my family to the kitchen and found my father, mother, Bella and Agent Biers around the breakfast bar. They were laughing about something, apparently something quite funny because Bella was wiping at her eyes.

"Everything must be fine here." My voice came out more clipped than I intended, but I didn't care. No one grasped the seriousness of the situation apparently.

"Edward." My mother admonished, but I turned for the study, motioning for Garrett and Emmett to follow me. I heard their hushed voices behind me but I didn't care

The door banged shut behind us and I slumped over my desk before slamming my fists against the top of it.

"Something is off here. I know Volturi is a part of this, but he wants me to think he's not. Why is that?"

"Diversionary tactic. Maybe he's setting up whoever is going to run the show or be the front man." Emmett offered.

"I'm not so sure." Garrett interrupted. "Edward, you know when you asked me to have the analysts go back and look at the accounts of CI and determine if their were any odd investors. We did. And we found a few of significant importance. They were cleared during the initial investigation because they all lost money—a lot of money. But what if they're losses weren't truly losses. What if they were payments?"

"For what? Hits?"

"Sure or other things." Garrett pulled out a file folder that he had in the towncar and set it on the desk. I think you'll find two of those names particularly interesting."

I glanced at the papers and swallowed as the names appeared before me.

"I'll be damned. I never would have guessed. Her father always seemed to be an upstanding businessman."

Rolf Whitney, Claire Whitney's father was the first to jump out at me. But then there was Bernard Mallory. My eyes continued to scan from bottom to top in question.

"How could this have been missed the first time?" I asked, still mulling over the potentials.

"There was no reason to cross check these. You know that. Unless a name that was a known suspect of the FBI came up, we would never cross reference these names." Garrett sighed.

"It looks like I need to make some housecalls."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Emmett said. "I'm not so sure you should be the one to contact them, it might raise suspicions, and if they did know something, they could inform whoever is still working on their behalf."

I thought about it a bit before I shook my head "no." "It's got to be me, I'm the only one that has the most information here and I can read them. I've known these people for years."

"You'll have to disguise it as something else. Paying off bad debts for your grandfather or something." Garrett hummed.

I thought for a moment, still questioning one thing. "So you ran this cross check, yet you don't think Aro is back in the game now. Why?"

"I think someone else is running the show. I think these records reflect refleftreflect money that was paid to CI in the form of 'investments' and was then funneled and paid out to Volturi for whatever black market request back in the day. But we no longer have the CI-Volturi connection. And honestly, we've been tailing Volturi since he left prison and nothing indicates he's back in the game or even stayed in the game while he was in. I think he's done. I think he's passed it on to his boys or to someone else. I'm just not sure who. And now you might have fucked it all up by showing him just how closely we're following him." Garrett finished pointedly and I nodded my head.

I still didn't give a fuck. It felt good to confront Volturi.

"So whoever the new contact is, you think they might be hooked up with Miami and possibly Brazil."

"Maybe. But there are other organizations, you know that."

I nodded, mulling it all over when a thought occurred to me.

"Fuck." I muttered and quickly walked to the door. "Bella!" I yelled and began pacing in the hallway.

Bella rushed from the kitchen a look of both fear and anger on her face.

"Keep your voice down. The kids are asleep." She scolded.

I pulled her into the room and shut the door to resume my pacing. She looked at Garrett and Emmett, then me before crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

"Bella, do you know what the J, in J. Frederico's name stands for?"

She began to shake her head and we all sighed at the movement. But then she stiffened and put her hand to her head.

"What is it Liefje?" I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder, turning her to look at me.

"My last conversation with Manuel. When I told him I wouldn't be meeting with Mr. Frederico, because I wasn't interested. He said the strangest thing to me."

"What was it?"

"He said, 'his gracious appreciates your time'. And I thought it odd to refer to someone as 'his gracious' as though he were a king or something. But maybe there's more to it." Bella surmised.

All three of us were quickly pulling out our phones and searching.

"Fuck."

"Christ."

"Shit."

"What?" Bella asked, glancing between us.

"God is gracious. Do you know what name means that?"

"What? Who?" Bella pushed off the door and peered over my elbow.

"Johan."

***&^%$#**

**A/N:**

And it's all starting to come together. Sorry for the delay and all that. Yeah, life. It just gets busy sometimes. Also, if you recognized the hotel scene, it's based off of the one in _The Untouchables_. Awesome movie.

Recs for reading:

Wow, I have so many this time so I will try to hit on a few different types

WIPS

_Down Home_ by MrsSpaceCowboy (sweet and a WIP)

_The House of Glass_ by LuckyStar815 (drama but love it)

_The Practicum_ by TheFicChick (so freaking awesome, love this one)

Completed Fics

_Stay_ by FictionFreak95

_The Affair_ by johnnyboy7

_Rise_ by Rochelle Allison

'Til next time.

~AMJ

d."


End file.
